Une histoire de salle de bain
by Rinku13
Summary: (Ne vous arrêtez pas au titre pourri, s'il vous plait) A Poudlard, alors que les Maraudeurs sont en 7e année, Remus va sans le vouloir surprendre son professeur de métamorphose dans une situation très...inconfortable. Mais quelles en seront les conséquences ?
1. Alcool,baiser et salle de bain

_A.N : Coucou ! Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Le Minerva/Remus dont j'avais parlé, pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu ma première fic. Donc le voilà ! J'ai un peu peur de vous présenter ça, surtout que cette fois, tous mes chapitres sont déjà faits… Je ne peux plus supprimer de scène (enfin, techniquement, je pourrais, mais après un accord passé avec moi-même, je ne peux pas). J'espère que vous aimerez ! (et j'espère surtout ne pas être en train de parler dans le vide et que j'aurai des lecteurs…ce serait top !)_

_(Et je remercie Melfique, qui m'a écouté parler de ma fic sans m'envoyer paître, c'est très respectueux de sa part. :p On dit que cette fic est pour toi, ça te va ?)_

_Les persos sont à JK Rowling._

Chapitre 1 : Alcool, baiser et salle de bain.

C'était un matin, à Poudlard, et les élèves étaient très étonnés de voir leur professeur de Métamorphose qui courait presque dans les couloirs. Minerva McGonagall, les joues roses d'une honte anticipée, courait en direction du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.  
Elle était en retard.  
Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant, elle qui prenait toujours grand soin d'arriver à l'heure. Albus allait-il lui en vouloir ? Enfin, légèrement essoufflée, elle parvint devant les gargouilles du bureau du directeur.

\- Le mot de passe ?

\- Carambar, haleta Minerva en passant une main sur son front pour en chasser les mèches qui s'étaient échappées de son chignon.

« Carambar ». Ce mot de passe était certainement le pire qu'Albus ait pu trouver, et pourtant, il déployait toujours des trésors d'imagination pour trouver des mots de passe plus ridicules les uns que les autres… « Carambar ». Minerva avait le frisson de la honte pour lui. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque les gargouilles s'écartèrent pour la laisser entrer. Minerva monta les escaliers en quatrième vitesse et, essoufflée, s'arrêta un peu devant la porte pour reprendre sa respiration et consulter sa montre. Elle était en retard d'exactement deux minutes et vingt-trois secondes. Vingt-quatre, maintenant. Vingt-cinq.

McGonagall sortit de sa contemplation des secondes qui s'écoulaient et inspira en frappant à la porte. Un joyeux « entrez ! » lui parvint et elle ouvrit la porte avant d'avancer en se tordant les mains. Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, comme toujours, retenant un sourire moqueur (ses commissures le trahissaient).

\- Eh bien, Minerva, deux minutes vingt-sept de retard ? Il y a du laisser-aller, je me trompe ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! s'écria Minerva, paniquée à l'idée que Dumbledore puisse penser qu'elle paressait. C'est à cause de Lupin, Black, Potter et Pettigrow !

\- Pour changer… Qu'ont-ils encore fait ?

\- Il fallait que je les punisse, Albus. Ils ont vraiment dépassé les bornes, cette fois.

\- Vous dites cela à chaque fois, Minerva…

\- Mais cette fois, c'est vrai ! Ils ont été insupportables en cours. Tout d'abord, Black racontait sa vie amoureuse à qui voulait l'entendre, il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire taire. Ensuite, Potter a osé – tenez-vous bien –, il a osé m'appeler « minette » ! C'est honteux, ces élèves n'ont plus aucun respect ! Je suis sûre qu'ils m'ont vu rougir. Je vous interdis d'émettre un commentaire, Albus ! N'importe qui aurait rougi ! Aussi, Pettigrow ne cessait pas de se curer le nez, c'est dégoutant, et Lupin, lui, riait comme si les stupides plaisanteries de ses stupides amis étaient drôles ! Dire qu'ils sont en septième année, qu'ils sont censés être matures et responsables…

Elle s'interrompit devant l'air amusé du directeur et, soudain mal à l'aise, lissa sa robe.

\- Oh, pardon. Je m'emporte. Mais avouez qu'ils sont exaspérants ! Enfin, ce n'est sûrement pas de cela que vous vouliez me parler ?

\- A vrai dire, je voulais simplement prendre de vos nouvelles.

A ces mots, Minerva retint un soupir : cela faisait six mois qu'Albus la convoquait pratiquement toutes les semaines pour « prendre de ses nouvelles ». Ils se voyaient aux repas, dans les couloirs, parfois même pour une partie d'échecs, mais il fallait encore qu'il « prenne de ses nouvelles »…

\- Albus, c'est inutile, vraiment, je vous ai dit maintes fois que je vais bien ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'Elphinstone Urquart est mort il y a six mois que je vais me laisser dépérir !

\- Vous étiez mariés et je sais que cela a été dur. Je veux simplement vous aider, vous ne pouvez pas tout intérioriser… Je sais ce que cela fait de perdre un proche, nous pouvons en parler, si vous voulez ?

\- Le problème est bien là, Albus : je ne veux PAS en parler !

Minerva fulminait. Elphinstone Urquart, un sorcier avec qui elle avait été mariée pendant trois ans, était décédé six mois plus tôt. Fallait-il vraiment remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Pourquoi ne la laissait-on pas simplement oublier ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre les « je suis désolé » de gens qui n'avaient pas à l'être, les « toutes mes condoléances » de gens qui n'en pensaient pas un mot, et ne voulait pas non plus se remémorer les bons et mauvais moments passés avec Elphinstone Urquart. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans le bureau. Dumbledore la regardait, l'air toujours serein.

\- Cela vous ferait du bien, Minerva et je suis sûr que…

Il s'interrompit sous le regard terriblement noir de sa collègue. Lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, il devait avouer qu'elle lui faisait un peu peur. Albus se dépêcha de détourner la conversation vers un sujet moins dangereux (quoique…) :

\- Donc, vous disiez, pour Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow ?

\- Insupportables. Tous les jours, ils trouvent quelque chose pour me rendre la vie impossible ! Et si même Lupin s'y met…

\- Ils sont jeunes, Minerva, c'est normal...Cela leur passera…

.

Au même moment, dans les couloirs du château, les Maraudeurs profitaient de l'heure libre qu'ils avaient pour rire de leurs précédentes farces en métamorphose. James, adossé au mur, la chemise sortant du pull et la cravate légèrement dénouée, riait :

\- Vous avez vu la tête de McGo lorsque je l'ai appelée « minette » ?

\- Oh oui ! Elle était toute rouge ! renchérit Sirius, hilare. Bah ! de toute façon, elle est trop facile à énerver. C'est une vieille coincée qui ne sait que donner des retenues. Pas vrai, Lunard ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux de l'épais manuel qu'il lisait, n'ayant pas écouté un mot de la conversation de ses amis, et répondit en haussant les épaules :

\- Oui, oui, je suis d'accord avec tout ce que vous venez de dire…

Ayant répondu, il espérait pouvoir se plonger de nouveau dans sa lecture, mais Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules en s'écriant :

\- C'est vrai ? Tu trouves aussi que McGo est une vieille coincée ? Alors ça, ça m'étonne, parce que d'habitude, tu la défends toujours… McGo est siiiii intelligente, siiii juste, siiii…

\- Oh, ça va, Patmol !

\- C'est vrai qu'elle _est_ une belle chatte. Ou alors, peut-être qu'elle _a_ une belle…

\- Patmol, tu peux la fermer cinq minutes ? fit Remus, cramoisi de gêne.

Pendant que Sirius éclatait de rire, James regarda Lupin, l'air soudain pensif. Puis, un grand sourire (le genre de sourire qui donnait envie à Remus de partir en courant) s'étala sur son visage.

\- Mais au fait, Lunard, tu n'as rien fait, toi, pendant le cours… Tu t'es contenté de rire. Il faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose aussi ! Tiens, par exemple, si tu la demandais en mariage ?

\- Tu es fou, Cornedrue, je n'oserai jamais ! C'est le professeur McGonagall !

\- Et alors ? Moi, je l'ai appelée « minette » et je ne suis pas mort, tu vois ?

\- Oui, mais elle…elle…elle pourrait donner une retenue, ou enlever des points, et après ceux qu'elle a déjà enlevés pendant le cours d'aujourd'hui…

\- Ou alors, tu lui demandes très sérieusement de t'embrasser, ce serait drôle aussi ! D'autant plus que je ne vois pas la dragonne embrasser qui que ce soit…

Remus secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche, paniqué.

\- Non, non, non ! C'est hors de question, Cornedrue, je tiens à la vie. Et puis, je ne veux pas manquer de respect au professeur McGonagall, ce ne serait pas correct…nous avons déjà eu une retenue ce soir !

\- Et alors ?

Remus ne répondit pas, mais une chose était sûre : il était hors de question qu'il demande une chose aussi ridicule au professeur McGonagall. Lui demander un baiser…pff ! Il fallait être fou ! Elle le tuerait sur place s'il s'avisait de lui demander une chose pareille. Sans compter le fait qu'il n'osait jamais demander un baiser à une simple fille, alors à un professeur ? D'accord, il y avait déjà pensé, pendant ses cours, se demandant si McGonagall était capable d'embrasser quelqu'un, mais à ce moment-là, il était en cinquième année et ce genre de pensée était resté de l'ordre du fantasme…

Remus secoua la tête. De toute façon, il n'allait PAS demander de baiser à McGonagall, donc il n'y avait aucun problème. N'est-ce pas ? Il donna une bourrade à Sirius qui faisait semblant d'embrasser langoureusement quelqu'un et reprit sa lecture.

Le soir venu, les Maraudeurs étaient dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Remus était allongé dans l'un des nombreux canapés, Sirius écrasait Peter aux échecs et James regardait le feu brûler dans la cheminée en faisant semblant de lire un livre (pour regarder Lily, non loin de là, sans en avoir l'air). Soudain, celui-ci se releva et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver une bouteille de verre qu'il sortit. Puis, il se retourna vers ses amis et demanda :

\- Qui veut un remontant ?

\- C'est du Whisky Pur Feu ?! s'écria Sirius. Bon sang, Patmol, où as-tu eu ça ?

\- Ahah… Je l'ai piqué. Et parle moins fort, je ne voudrais pas qu'un préfet vienne nous confisquer ça !

Sirius se saisit de la bouteille, la déboucha d'un coup de baguette sous l'œil désapprobateur de Remus et en avala plusieurs longues gorgées. Avec un rot sonore, il se tourna vers son ami et demanda :

\- Alors, Lunard, tu en prends aussi ?

\- Il ne faut pas, nous avons une retenue et si McGonagall s'aperçoit que nous avons bu, elle va…

\- Tu n'es pas drôle, Lunard, le coupa Sirius. Tu ne sais pas t'amuser. C'est justement le risque qui est amusant ! En plus, les retenues de McGonagall se terminent toujours tard dans la nuit et tu ne tiendras pas si tu ne bois pas un peu. Et puis, c'est juste pour rire un peu. C'est interdit… Allez ! Tu n'es pas obligé de te soûler, tu peux aussi juste prendre un verre !

\- Tu sais bien que je ne tiens pas l'alcool, Patmol…

\- Et tu ne le tiendras jamais si tu t'obstines à ne jamais boire. Allez ! Pour me faire plaisir ?

Tout en roulant des yeux, Remus se saisit de la bouteille et en avala une rasade. L'alcool lui brûla la gorge, mais provoqua une douce chaleur en lui qui était plutôt agréable. Peter lui prit la bouteille des mains et but à son tour, suivi de James. La bouteille circula plusieurs fois et doucement, Remus commença à sentir sa tête lui tourner. À côté de lui, Sirius enchainait les blagues grivoises, au grand malheur des jeunes filles de Gryffondor qui le regardaient en grimaçant. Soudain, James se tourna vers Remus et demanda en riant :

\- Alors, Lunard, tu vas demander un baiser à la dragonne ?

\- Non, Cornedrue, on en a déjà parlé…

\- Peureux !

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, l'alcool lui tournant la tête, Remus se mit debout sur le canapé, irrité que James le traite de peureux.

\- D'accord, je vais lui demander de m'embrasser, tu vas voir si je suis un peureux ! Je suis un Gryffondor et je n'ai pas peur de la dragonne !

Pour toute réponse, Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire, ce qui rajouta un peu d'agacement à Remus. Le croyaient-ils incapable de dire une petite phrase ? « Embrassez-moi, professeur McGonagall », ce n'était pas sorcier. Il allait lui dire cette phrase droit dans les yeux, elle rougirait ou le punirait et il prouverait ainsi à ses amis qu'il était loin d'être un peureux ! Lui, Remus Lupin, était bien décidé à remporter ce défi.

Cinq minutes plus tard, se rendant compte qu'ils allaient être en retard à leur retenue, les Maraudeurs se levèrent en titubant un peu et s'appuyèrent les uns sur les autres pour marcher dans les couloirs.

\- Je crois qu'on a un peu trop bu. En plus, on est en retard de cinq bonnes minutes.

\- La dragonne ne va pas être contente…, fit James avec un hoquet.

Étrangement, cette constatation leur parut hilarante et ils gloussèrent en manquant de renverser une armure. Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, les Maraudeurs aperçurent un chat tigré qui fouettait le sol avec sa queue en dardant un regard sévère sur eux. Cela fit rire Sirius :

\- Regardez le chat, il me fait penser à la vieille McGo !

\- Patmol, _c'est_ McGo.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que Lunard aime sa chatte… Animagus, bien sûr.

\- Patmol !

\- Quoi ? Le féminin de « chat », c'est bien « chatte », non ?

\- Comme c'est spirituel…

Le chat tigré s'avançait vers eux, menaçant, le regard flamboyant, et reprit forme humaine avec un « plop » caractéristique. Devant les quatre élèves se tenait maintenant Minerva McGonagall, qui avait l'air d'avoir tout entendu de leur conversation. Elle jeta un regard furieux à Remus et à Sirius avant de demander :

\- Est-ce trop compliqué d'arriver à l'heure à une retenue ? De plus, vous empestez l'alcool ! Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor. C'est une honte ! Des élèves ivres ? De ma propre Maison ? Heureusement qu'Horace Slughorn ne vous a pas vu, il aurait été trop heureux de m'en reparler…

Mais James, Peter et Sirius n'écoutaient pas vraiment ce que disait le professeur McGonagall. Ils jetaient des regards dérobés à Remus qui lui, tentait de rassembler son courage. Finalement, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il allait faire… Mais il le fallait, à présent, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Ses amis le taquineraient pendant au moins un mois, s'il ne réussissait pas leur défi. Et puis, il s'agissait seulement d'une phrase, il pouvait le faire ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait _vraiment _un baiser de la dragonne…  
Remus inspira à fond, s'attirant un regard à la fois étonné et courroucé de son professeur, et demanda en la fixant dans les yeux :

\- Professeur, pouvez-vous m'embrasser ?

Ses amis eurent un hoquet de surprise (ils ne pensaient pas que Remus demanderait vraiment) et McGonagall ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Remus la vit blanchir, puis rougir, et blanchir de nouveau. Son visage exprimait tour à tour l'incrédulité, l'indignation et la colère. Ses poings s'ouvraient et se refermaient et Remus attendait avec appréhension l'explosion qui allait immanquablement suivre. Enfin, McGonagall parvint à rassembler assez d'idées cohérentes pour s'exclamer d'une voix étouffée par la colère :

\- Comment osez-vous, Lupin ? Comment osez-vous me demander ça à moi, alors que je suis un professeur ? Me demander des idioties pareilles ! C'est scandaleux, Lupin ! Je…vous me décevez beaucoup, ce sont des propos totalement déplacés et outrageux…Un Gryffondor ! Je suis votre directrice ! Comment osez-vous ? Jamais depuis que j'enseigne…un élève !

Remus commença à regretter d'avoir relevé un défi aussi stupide. McGonagall le toisa de son regard le plus froid, comme s'il était une immondice sur laquelle elle ne voulait pas poser les yeux, puis tourna les talons, sachant pertinemment que ses élèves la suivraient. Les Maraudeurs, tout en se jetant des regards encourageants, la suivirent et ils traversèrent les couloirs sous les sermons de leur professeur qui ne digérait pas l'affront. Elle était Minerva McGonagall ! Comment pouvaient-ils oser la ridiculiser à ce point, se moquer de sa carapace de sévérité pour continuer à l'embarrasser comme si elle était n'importe qui ? Elle était une professeure !  
Minerva jeta un regard furieux à Remus. Il était un préfet, comment pouvait-il se conduire comme ces abrutis de Potter et Black ? Être ivre ! Lui, il était supposé être l'élève calme sur lequel elle pouvait compter, il était censé tempérer ses amis, ne pas se laisser aller avec eux ! Au lieu de cela, il s'amusait à boire et à l'embarrasser avec cette stupide histoire de baiser… Mais où allaient-ils chercher tout cela ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la salle de classe que McGonagall ouvrit d'un sec mouvement de baguette. Elle désigna une table à chaque coin de la classe pour les Maraudeurs, décidant de garder Lupin juste devant son bureau. Puisqu'il voulait jouer, elle aussi savait jouer. On verrait qui craquerait le plus vite, pensa-t-elle avec une furieuse envie de prendre sa revanche.

\- Professeur, qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda James avec un ennui anticipé.

\- Copier des lignes.

Avec un léger sourire sardonique qu'elle se dépêcha d'effacer de son visage, Minerva écrivit au tableau : « _Je ne ferai plus jamais de plaisanteries douteuses et outrageuses dont l'unique intention est de courroucer ma très estimée professeure, qui ne font rire que moi et me font passer pour un adolescent immature et puéril en classe de Métamorphose, car c'est un cours d'une importance non négligeable, du plus grand intérêt éducatif, particulièrement enrichissant, qui pourrait se révéler extrêmement pratique dans mon existence future ». _ Satisfaite de sa phrase à rallonge (elle avait compté les lettres de chaque mot pour donner un maximum à écrire à ses élèves), Minerva toisa les Maraudeurs et lança :

\- Cinq cents fois. Et n'espérez même pas quitter la classe avant d'avoir fini, parce que je vérifierai.

Savourant avec un plaisir sauvage l'air de désespoir qui se peignait sur les visages des quatre élèves alors qu'ils commençaient à écrire, McGonagall saisit un paquet de copies en attente de correction sur son bureau et corrigea, le silence n'étant troublé que par des soupirs et des grattements de plume. Ça, la prochaine fois, ils feraient attention, avant de jouer au plus malin avec elle !

Quelques heures plus tard, Minerva McGonagall eu enfin fini de corriger toutes ses copies. Elle releva la tête en se massant le cou et regarda ses élèves. Sirius s'était endormi dans le fond, James écrivait environ deux mots à la minute, Peter somnolait et Remus Lupin, face à elle, arrachait sa gomme en une multitude de petits bouts en faisant des gribouillis dans les coins de son parchemin. Voyant qu'elle ne tirerait plus rien d'eux ce soir, McGonagall se leva et déclara :

\- Retournez dans vos dortoirs, la retenue est terminée… Mais que je ne vous y reprenne pas !

Aussitôt, les Maraudeurs semblèrent avoir un regain d'énergie, si bien que Minerva se demanda un moment s'ils ne l'avaient pas dupée en simulant la fatigue, mais elle secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte pour faire sortir. Puis, elle reprit ses paquets de copies dans ses bras et retourna en direction de ses appartements. Cette journée avait été éreintante, elle avait très envie de prendre une douche bien chaude.

Pendant ce temps, Remus était sorti de la salle de classe avec ses amis, et il regardait le professeur McGonagall s'éloigner (avec une attention particulière pour le balancement de ses hanches, il fallait l'avouer) lorsqu'il vit un parchemin se détacher et tomber de sa haute pile de devoirs. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Devant lui, James l'appela :

\- Lunard, tu viens ?

\- Euh…je vous rejoins, Cornedrue !

Remus s'éloigna et alla ramasser le parchemin, puis, il chercha McGonagall du regard, mais celle-ci avait disparu des couloirs pendant qu'il parlait avec James. Lupin regarda la copie et décida d'aller la reporter à son professeur. Il partit dans les couloirs et marcha jusqu'à l'aile réservée aux professeurs, espérant ne pas croiser Rusard ou Peeves.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il parvint devant la porte des appartements de McGonagall, gardée par une gargouille particulièrement repoussante (Remus devinait que son professeur l'avait rendue aussi laide pour repousser tous ceux qui n'auraient pas une excellente raison de la voir). La gargouille s'anima et grinça en lui jetant un regard hostile :

\- Le mot de passe ?

Zut, il y avait un mot de passe ! Remus n'avait aucune idée de ce que Minerva McGonagall avait pu choisir comme mot de passe. Il ne la connaissait presque pas, en dehors des cours. Il essaya quelques mots au hasard :

\- Hum…Métamorphose ? Chignon ? Sévère ? Dragonne ?

\- Non, non, non, non ! fit la gargouille, visiblement très amusée. Alors, on ne sait pas le mot de passe et l'on tente d'entrer chez ma maitresse, sacripant ? Je devrais aller l'appeler…

\- Non ! Surtout pas, elle va me tuer…

Remus réfléchit intensément alors que la gargouille le dardait toujours de son regard moqueur. Enfin, le jeune lycanthrope se souvint d'une phrase que son professeur avait dite à Dumbledore, lors d'un repas de Noël :

\- «_ L'existence est une comédie absurde qui se joue devant la multitude et se termine dans la solitude._ »

La gargouille se renfrogna.

\- Pff…même pas drôle, ils finissent tous par donner le bon mot de passe…

La gargouille se figea et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Remus se souvint qu'il aurait peut-être dû toquer, mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Le jeune homme entra donc dans les appartements du professeur McGonagall, le cœur battant plus vite que d'habitude. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez elle, il se sentait assez mal à l'aise, un peu voyeur. Il arriva dans la chambre, qui était vide, mais soigneusement rangée. Seule la pile de copies posée sur son bureau indiquait son passage. Remus aurait pu laisser le parchemin là, avec les autres, mais il préférait le remettre en main propre à McGonagall. En attendant qu'elle arrive, il marcha dans la chambre, regardant avec curiosité les habitudes de vie de cette femme dont il ne savait rien. Les livres de la bibliothèque étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique et chronologique, chaque objet du bureau avait une place précise, et hormis quelques photos çà et là, il n'y avait presque rien de personnel, dans cette chambre. McGonagall était une femme qui aimait l'ordre et la simplicité (pour ne pas dire l'austérité).  
Remus s'approcha du lit à baldaquins rouges soigneusement refait, et là, découvrit enfin quelque chose. Presque entièrement caché sous l'oreiller, un bout de tissu dépassait. Remus hésita d'abord à y toucher, mais se dit que puisque le professeur McGonagall n'était pas là, il aurait le temps de le ranger avant qu'elle revienne. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il tira sur le tissu et découvrit finalement une chemise d'homme.  
D'homme ?!

McGonagall avait un homme dans sa vie ?! Presque aussitôt, Remus se reprocha son étonnement. Bien sûr que McGonagall avait un homme, elle n'aurait certainement pas entamé une liaison avec un poisson rouge… De plus, c'était une femme qui devait être dans la quarantaine, elle était tout à fait en âge d'être mariée. Mais il l'avait toujours imaginée seule. Elle était la sévère et rigide professeure de Métamorphose, crainte et respectée, il n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait que sa vie ne se résumait peut-être pas à l'enseignement. Peut-être même avait-elle des enfants ? Non, se dit aussitôt Remus, elle n'avait pas d'enfants. Il y aurait eu des photos d'eux, si elle en avait eu… Peut-être avait-elle juste eu un rendez-vous d'une nuit avec un amant qui serait parti le lendemain en oubliant sa chemise ? Impossible, cela ne collait pas avec le personnage, et si un homme s'était promené torse nu dans le château, tout le monde aurait été au courant. Surtout s'il était sorti des appartements de Minerva McGonagall.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le jeune homme n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir silencieusement et releva vivement la tête en entendant un cri de surprise.

\- Lupin !

Remus rejeta aussitôt la chemise à l'autre bout du lit, le rouge aux joues, paniqué à l'idée de se faire encore rabrouer pour sa curiosité mal placée. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait Minerva McGonagall, vêtue de simples sous-vêtements blancs à légère dentelle, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette et la peau humide. Elle venait juste de sortir de la douche et avait oublié sa robe dans la chambre.

Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, écarlates de honte, se dévisageant, trop choqués de trouver l'autre alors qu'ils pensaient tous deux être seuls. McGonagall fut la première à reprendre ses esprits et, en rougissant de plus belle, tenta de cacher sa poitrine avec ses mains, ainsi que ses parties intimes avec ses jambes. Cela lui faisait prendre une position plutôt louche, mais les deux étaient trop gênés pour voir l'aspect comique de la situation.

Minerva se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour dissiper le malaise. Remus, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, ses yeux passant sur tout son corps qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Elle avait de jolies jambes, pensa-t-il. Elle était également plus belle lorsqu'elle rougissait et que des mèches de cheveux rebelles s'échappaient de la serviette pour lui tomber devant le visage. Presque excitante. Sans lunettes, son regard paraissait un peu perdu, moins sévère et perçant – elle devait voir un peu flou, pensa-t-il -, mais plus humain, en quelque sorte. Remus rougit à son tour en contemplant le reste de son corps. L'âge ne l'enlaidissait pas, au contraire, elle avait encore l'air fort et beau. Pas renversante, mais plutôt jolie. Elle avait la taille fine, presque maigre, des courbes encore douces et il aimait bien la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements qu'elle tentait pudiquement de cacher. Cela lui donnait un aspect plus féminin que ses habituelles robes longues… S'il avait eu quelques années de plus et qu'elle n'avait pas été sa professeure…

Se sentant une érection soudaine, Remus rougit et se reprocha ses pensées. C'était le professeur McGonagall ! Vite, penser à autre chose, détourner le regard du corps de McGonagall…quelque chose de laid, de repoussant… Pour une obscure raison, ce fut le visage de Rogue, avec son teint cireux et ses cheveux gras qui s'imposa dans son esprit. Avec soulagement, il sentit son érection disparaitre et releva timidement les yeux vers McGonagall, en espérant qu'elle n'ait rien vu de son trouble. Puis, il se souvint du parchemin qu'il avait encore dans la main et s'approcha doucement de son professeur pour lui tendre :

\- V-vous, euh, vous l'aviez l-lai…laissé t-t-tomber…

Minerva mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, puis saisit le parchemin d'une main tremblante avant de reculer comme si elle avait été brûlée. Voyant le regard interrogateur de son élève, elle se força à faire un petit sourire crispé qui ressemblait plus à une grimace en bafouillant à son tour :

\- M-merci, c'est…hum…très aimable à vous, Lupin.

Remus hocha la tête sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire, la bouche entrouverte tel un poisson hors de l'eau, puis sortit rapidement des appartements. Dès que la porte eut claqué derrière lui, il se mit à courir comme un fou dans les couloirs, malgré les cris de protestation des tableaux. Il ne savait pas véritablement où il allait, mais une chose était sûre : le plus loin possible des appartements de McGonagall.


	2. Indifférence ?

_A.N : Coucou, voici le chapitre ! :) Comme j'ai oublié de dire la moitié des trucs que je voulais dire dans mon A.N précédente, voilà tout ce que je voulais dire : Je pense publier le lundi, mercredi, vendredi-samedi (ça dépendra de mon emploi du temps). La fic fait 19 chapitres (je crois), pour ceux que ça intéresserait :)_

_Voilà pour tout ce qui est de la publication. Le mot de passe de la porte des appartements de McGonagall, dans le chapitre précédent, est un clin d'œil à Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian, dans la série Tara Duncan, j'avais oublié de le préciser. _

_Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse enfin lire, cette fois ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues, pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez. Je vous jure que je suis très gentille et que je ne rembarre personne. :) (pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur Fanfiction, vous pouvez reviewer en « invité », je répondrai en début dans les A.N). Merci à Melfique et Belium pour leurs reviews, et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire !_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Les persos sont à JK Rowling._

Chapitre 2 : Indifférence ?

Après un quart d'heure de course, Remus Lupin s'arrêta derrière une armure et s'assit pour reprendre son souffle, persuadé qu'on ne le trouverait pas ici. Il devait faire le tri dans ses pensées. Il avait vu McGonagall presque nue et il l'avait trouvée belle : mauvais. Il avait eu une érection devant elle : mauvais. Il avait bafouillé comme un idiot : mauvais. Il s'était enfui comme un idiot : mauvais, mauvais, mauvais.

Comment était-il possible d'être aussi crétin ? Remus s'en voulait, il aurait dû toquer à la porte, poser la feuille et repartir. Là, il s'était mis dans une bouse de dragon indescriptible et maintenant, il était sûr que McGonagall lui en ferait payer les conséquences. Il avait très envie d'être une petite souris pour se cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir. Au lieu de cela, il devrait affronter Minerva McGonagall au prochain cours, ou au petit-déjeuner…

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et le fit sursauter. La main se retira aussitôt. Remus se retourna et aperçut – ô, rage, ô désespoir – McGonagall qui l'observait (habillée, Dieu merci). Le jeune homme se sentit devenir écarlate en se relevant et bafouilla :

\- Ne croyez surtout pas que je vous fuyais, car non, je ne vous fuyais pas, mais alors, pas du tout ! En fait, je…euh…j'ai un attachement sentimental très particulier pour cette armure et…hum…j'étais venu lui dire bonjour, enfin, prendre de ses nouvelles… Vous saviez qu'elle date du XVe siècle ? C'est, euh, fascinant, hum, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça qu'elle est faite en plates et non en mailles, c'est parce que les mailles n'étaient pas efficaces contre les dagues, alors…

\- Lupin, coupa Minerva, visiblement très tendue.

Remus s'interrompit net.

\- O-Oui ?

\- Je me contrefiche de cette armure.

\- Ah, euh…oui, bien sûr, ah ah… Tout ça pour vous expliquer que je ne vous fuyais pas du tout, p-professeur et en fait, ça ne me gêne pas du tout que vous soyez là et…

Devant l'air de plus en plus incrédule qu'affichait son professeur, la fin de la phrase de Remus mourut dans sa gorge. Il détourna le regard, gêné. McGonagall se racla la gorge et déclara :

\- J'attends des explications, Lupin. Comment êtes-vous entré dans mes appartements ? Pourquoi teniez-vous cette chemise, lorsque je vous ai vu ?

Remus lui raconta toute l'histoire et lorsqu'il acheva, ils étaient tous deux gênés. McGonagall rosissait de nouveau en se mordant la lèvre. Remus ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter (sans comprendre ce qui lui prenait) en glissant d'une voix suave :

\- Mais rassurez-vous, vous étiez très sexy et l'âge vous va bien !

Minerva manqua de s'étouffer. Elle ? Sexy ? Lupin se moquait d'elle ! Comment osait-il émettre un commentaire sur son corps ?

\- Lupin, je ne vous permets pas ! C'est totalement déplacé ! Je n'étais pas _sexy_ du tout, c'est vraiment stupide…

\- Je plaisantais, professeur, excusez-moi, fit Lupin en lui adressant un sourire innocent.

Mais McGonagall garda les sourcils froncés et fit un pas vers lui, menaçante. Remus perdit toute envie de sourire et recula aussi d'un pas, soudainement effrayé. McGonagall ne paraissait pas croire à la plaisanterie, il devait absolument la convaincre pour la calmer. Avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde, tentant de ne pas montrer sa peur, il tenta de se rattraper :

\- Euh, je plaisantais, ne vous fâchez pas, d'accord ? Bien sûr, je ne vous trouve pas sexy du tout, haha… Et l'âge ne vous va pas non plus, d'accord ? D'ailleurs, si vous voulez savoir, je ne vous ai pas trouvée sexy, non, je vous ai trouvée, euh…laide ? Ça vous va, laide ? Affreuse ? En fait, si j'avais le choix entre votre sœur, un chien et vous, je prendrais le chien, vous savez, je…

La main de Minerva se referma sur son bras et le serra si fort qu'elle lui fit mal, ses ongles rentrant dans sa peau.

\- Tout d'abord, Lupin, je n'ai _pas_ de sœur. Ensuite, vous n'avez _pas_ de choix à faire entre un chien et moi ! souffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par la colère.

Remus déglutit et tenta de se rattraper tout en dégageant doucement son bras douloureux :

\- Ah, je sais que je n'ai pas de choix à faire, c'est pour cela que je disais bien : « _si _j'avais un choix à faire […], je _prendrais_ »… le « si » et l'emploi du conditionnel marquent une hypothèse, quelque chose qui n'est pas sûr ou qui reste du domaine de l'imaginaire, parce que bien sûr, je n'ai pas de choix à faire et…

Une pression sur son bras l'interrompit. Face à lui, McGonagall était livide, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et elle semblait à deux doigts de le gifler. La fin de la phrase mourut dans le fond de la gorge du pauvre Remus, qui ne savait plus comment se tirer de cette bouse de dragon.

\- Je connais les différents emplois du conditionnel, merci bien ! À qui croyez-vous faire la leçon ? De plus, vos paroles sont totalement déplacées et irrespectueuses ! Où avez-vous vu que l'on parle de sa beauté à un professeur ?

\- Mais vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez, aussi ! Lorsque je vous dis que vous êtes belle, vous me sautez à la gorge, et lorsque je vous dis que vous êtes laide, j'ai le même résultat ! Il faudrait savoir ce que vous avez envie d'entendre ! Professeur…ajouta-t-il pour paraitre plus poli.

\- Dans ce cas, vous n'avez qu'à rien dire du tout ! Après tout, je ne vous ai pas forcé à me dire que je suis belle si, comme vous me l'avez prouvé, vous n'en pensez pas un mot.

\- Quoi, vous préféreriez que je vous dise que vous êtes belle, maintenant ?

\- Non !

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Taisez-vous !

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez…

\- Je ne veux rien !

Remus allait répliquer, mais un discret raclement de gorge les tira de leur dispute. À quelques pas d'eux, Albus Dumbledore, en robe de chambre, les regardait d'un air inquisiteur. Minerva relâcha aussitôt Remus qui se massa l'avant-bras en lui jetant un regard noir qu'elle ignora superbement. Dumbledore regarda son adjointe et demanda :

\- J'ai cru entendre des éclats de voix. Tout va bien, ici ?

\- Oui, répondirent les deux en se jetant réciproquement des regards noirs et en colère.

Albus fronça légèrement les sourcils (les regards de son adjointe et de Lupin ne lui avaient pas échappé) et il insista :

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Il m'a semblé vous entendre crier. Pourquoi M. Lupin n'est-il pas dans son dortoir ? Il n'y a pourtant pas de pleine lune, ce soir ?

Minerva se plaça devant Remus comme si elle voulait empêcher Dumbledore de le voir et rétorqua :

\- Il n'y a aucun problème, Albus, je renvoyais justement Lupin dans son dortoir alors nous allons y aller…

Elle poussa Remus pour le faire avancer, mais celui-ci restait fermement planté dans le sol, regardant Dumbledore, écarlate.

\- Lupin, retournez dans votre dortoir, dépêchez-vous ! fit la voix sèche de McGonagall.

Remus se réveilla et enclencha enfin la marche avant. Ils s'éloignèrent gauchement d'Albus, Minerva lui faisant un sourire crispé pour avoir l'air plus convaincant. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, elle se retourna vers son élève et son sourire s'évanouit. Elle le tint fermement par l'épaule, au point que Remus sentit son bras s'engourdir, et l'accompagna jusqu'au portrait de la grosse Dame.

\- Regagnez votre dortoir, maintenant, et rappelez-vous : pas un mot sur ce que vous avez vu. À personne, est-ce clair ? Sinon, croyez-moi, je peux être totalement invivable, lorsque je le désire…

Remus la croyait sans problème, et déglutit en se disant que son professeur était parfois une terreur née. Puis, il prononça le mot de passe d'une petite voix et disparut derrière le portrait.

Seule dans la pénombre, Minerva soupira. Quelque chose lui disait que cette entrevue aurait des conséquences qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaitre…

.

Plus tard, dans son dortoir, à la lumière de sa baguette, Remus observa le petit point « Minerva McGonagall » sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Il voyait les pas de son professeur tourner en rond dans sa chambre, et à la vitesse à laquelle ceux-ci se déplaçait, il pouvait dire qu'elle était énervée, ou qu'elle repensait à l'épisode de la salle de bain. Lui aussi s'en sentait encore profondément gêné, mais eut un sourire en regardant encore les pas. Il aimait voir ce qu'elle faisait, même au travers d'une carte, sans savoir pourquoi…

.

Le lendemain, dans la Grande Salle, au petit-déjeuner, Remus était écarlate alors que les regards de ses amis étaient braqués sur lui. Il se trémoussait, horriblement mal à l'aise : il venait de leur raconter sa soirée, décidant de tout partager avec eux. Maintenant, Peter gloussait comme un fou, James ouvrait des yeux ébahis et avait la bouche grande ouverte et Sirius avait un air à la fois incrédule et hilare. Il lança en se beurrant un toast :

\- Alors c'est vrai ? Cette fois, tu as vraiment vu McGo nue ?

\- Patmol ! protesta Remus, cramoisi. Je ne l'ai pas vue ! Enfin, si, je l'ai vue, mais ce n'était pas mon intention comme tu sembles le penser. Je t'ai dit que c'était un pur hasard ! Comme si j'avais osé… En plus, je suis un abruti, je l'ai fâchée. Tu comprends, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour lui faire plaisir et la calmer : lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle était sexy, elle m'a crié dessus, alors pour me rattraper, je lui ai dit que c'était faux et qu'elle était laide… Sauf qu'apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus ! Tu y comprends quelque chose, toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius étouffa un rire.

\- Lunard, tu n'es vraiment pas doué avec les femmes ! On ne dit jamais aux filles qu'elles sont laides, tout le monde le sait ! Parfois, je me demande d'où tu viens…

\- Oh, ça va, je ne pouvais pas deviner, hein ! marmonna Remus. Je ne couche pas avec toutes les Poufsouffles, moi…

Sirius détourna le regard d'un air innocent.

\- Je ne saisis pas tes insinuations, Lunard…

Remus soupira, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. James déclara :

\- En tout cas, il faudrait que tu trouves un moyen pour qu'elle ne t'en veuille plus, parce qu'une McGonagall en colère, crois-moi, c'est dangereux.

\- Oui, mais comment ? Comme Patmol l'a dit, je ne suis pas doué avec les femmes. Que dois-je dire ? « Bonjour, professeur, je suis désolé de vous avoir comparée avec un chien ? »

Sirius étouffa un rire et répondit :

\- Non, oublie le chien. Mauvaise idée. Dis-lui simplement que tu es désolé en faisant un joli sourire innocent et fais-lui un petit compliment – mais vraiment petit, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien – sur sa coiffure ou sa robe, même sur son teint, si tu veux ! Ou les yeux, si tu veux. Les femmes aiment qu'on leur fasse des compliments sur leurs yeux, j'ai remarqué… Ça leur prouve que tu ne regardes pas que leur poitrine, tu vois ?

Remus regarda McGonagall, à la table des professeurs. Celle-ci était en grande conversation avec Dumbledore en se servant un café. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : que pouvait-il lui faire comme compliment ? Il savait qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux, lorsqu'elle ne les attachait pas en chignon. Il aimait aussi son maintien, elle avait de la classe, trouvait-il (et personne n'aurait pu le nier). Ses yeux étaient beaux, si on les regardait attentivement, sauf que personne n'était assez fou pour regarder longtemps McGonagall dans les yeux : elle aurait pu prendre cela pour de l'insolence… Il n'aimait pas trop la couleur émeraude de sa robe. Le rouge foncé lui aurait peut-être été mieux ? Il regarda sa peau : elle était blanche, ridée par endroit, car la vieillesse commençait à laisser ses traces et décida finalement de ne pas faire de compliments sur son corps. C'était trop compliqué, d'autant qu'elle s'énervait vraiment pour rien, depuis quelques mois…

Pendant ce temps, inconsciente du regard qui la détaillait lentement, Minerva tentait d'échapper à l'interrogatoire de Dumbledore. Celui-ci n'avait pas été dupe, lors de la soirée précédente, il avait bien vu qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et tentait de lui faire cracher le morceau à force de questions :

\- Mais vous ne criiez pas pour rien, hier soir ? Que se passait-il ?

\- Rein, Albus, vraiment rien d'important. Lupin était juste hors de son dortoir à une heure déraisonnable et j'allais le raccompagner lorsque vous êtes arrivé…, mentit McGonagall.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Enfin, je sais ce que je dis, non ? Je ne suis pas encore gâteuse à ce point ! Vous pourriez me faire un peu plus confiance, tout de même…

\- Je vous fais confiance, Minerva, ne croyez pas que je doute de vous ! Mais il m'a semblé qu'il y avait plus qu'un petit problème de couvre-feu, hier…

\- Vous vous êtes trompé, Albus, parce qu'en réalité, il n'y avait rien du tout. Changeons de sujet, voulez-vous ? Tenez, les cinquièmes années sont de plus en plus dévergondées, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Dumbledore ne lui répondit pas, mais regarda son adjointe attentivement, cherchant sans doute un signe qui aurait pu la trahir, car, soyons clairs, il ne croyait pas une seconde à cette histoire de couvre-feu. Si Lupin avait réellement enfreint le couvre-feu, il aurait été accompagné de Potter, Black et Pettigrow, comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait une bêtise de faite… Il se promit de tenir Minerva à l'œil, juste pour être sûr.

McGonagall se leva de table, laissant le directeur dans ses réflexions, et sortit de la salle. Elle appréhendait son premier cours de la journée, avec les septièmes années : si Lupin n'avait pas tenu sa promesse ? Si tout Poudlard était déjà au courant du « regrettable incident » qui avait eu lieu la veille ? Si les élèves avaient entendu parler de son corps ? Presque inconsciemment, elle repensa aux paroles de Remus : « vous étiez très sexy et l'âge vous va bien ». Avait-il pu être un tout petit peu sincère, dans cette phrase ? La trouvait-il vraiment jolie ? Ou du moins, regardable ?

Non, bien sûr, il avait plaisanté. Il lui avait également dit qu'il préférait un chien à elle, le souvenir restait très net. Puis, elle releva brusquement la tête en se réprimandant pour cet accès de sentimentalisme - stupide, selon elle. Depuis quand se souciait-elle de ce qu'un élève –un simple élève – pensait d'elle ? Ça alors, peut-être devenait-elle gâteuse, en fin de compte… Inquiète à cette idée, Minerva s'appliqua à chasser Lupin de sa tête pour se concentrer uniquement sur les devoirs qu'elle devait rendre aux septièmes années.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Minerva McGonagall arriva devant la porte de sa classe, où ses élèves l'attendaient. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un bref regard à Lupin. Il se tenait tranquille, comme toujours, et elle en fut légèrement soulagée. Peut-être n'avait-il rien dit aux autres élèves ? Les autres avaient également l'air normaux, ne lui jetaient ni regards en biais ni sourires moqueurs. Minerva restait tout de même sur ses gardes : ils étaient si doués pour feindre l'indifférence avant une blague… Elle avait développé quelques instincts paranoïaques.

Son regard glissa de nouveau vers Lupin qu'elle détailla presque malgré elle, tout en rabrouant des Serpentards qui trouvaient très amusant de coller leurs chewing-gums dans les cheveux d'une Gryffondor. Stupides adolescents…  
Lupin n'était pas comme eux, pensa-t-elle. Il semblait toujours plus mature, plus intelligent et…plus adulte, presque. Le seul problème était qu'il restait avec Potter et Black. Ils étaient de mauvaises fréquentations pour un garçon aussi sage que Remus, décida-t-elle. Mais soudain, Lupin leva le regard vers elle et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes. Étonnamment, Minerva fut la première à détourner le regard, gênée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce parce que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fixée avec autant d'intensité, elle était en sous-vêtements ?

« Idiote », pensa-t-elle.

Minerva fit entrer les élèves dans la classe avant de les faire asseoir, toujours en évitant de regarder Lupin. Elle prit les devoirs et commença à les distribuer.

\- Mulciber, ce travail est bâclé, une première année ferait mieux. Avery, ce n'est guère mieux. Rogue, si vos notes tombent plus bas, vous allez trouver du pétrole. Evans, très bien, comme toujours. Rosier, j'avais demandé trente centimètres de parchemin, et non vingt…

Les commentaires continuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la table de Remus. Là, Minerva se retrouva dans une impasse : elle était obligée de regarder son élève puisqu'elle avait regardé tous les autres dans les yeux. D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle donna sa feuille à Remus en déclarant très rapidement :

\- Lupin, bien.

Remus effleura ses doigts sans faire exprès et McGonagall recula comme si elle avait été brûlée. Voyant les regards surpris de ses élèves, elle se rattrapa et tendit la feuille en prenant garde d'éviter tout contact physique. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sursauter ainsi ? Elle se traita de tous les noms en terminant de donner les devoirs, puis, regagna son bureau pour expliquer la leçon du jour.

Remus, de son côté, ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son professeur. Pourquoi se montrait-elle si gênée ? Était-ce à propos de la veille ? Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en la voyant sursauter, mais ne dit rien. À côté de lui, Sirius s'assura de ne pas être entendu, puis chuchota :

\- Lunard, tu as une touche avec la dragonne !

\- N'importe quoi, Patmol, tu débloques. Elle est sûrement distraite ou gênée pour hier soir, c'est normal…

Sirius ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire moqueusement. Remus l'ignora en tenta de se concentrer sur le cours, mais il ne parvenait pas à rester attentif : des flashs pendant lesquels il revoyait McGonagall en sous-vêtements à dentelles lui revenaient à l'esprit et le troublaient au plus haut point. Minerva McGonagall portait de la dentelle sous ses robes. Elle avait de douces courbes, de beaux cheveux et sans lunettes, son regard paraissait un peu moins sévère.  
Remus se sentit rougir. Il se souvenait avoir eu une érection devant elle, ce qui resterait probablement le moment le plus gênant de sa vie… Mais ce n'était pas totalement sa faute, si ? Il n'avait pas fait exprès de la voir, il ne savait pas qu'elle se douchait. Certes, il aurait dû frapper, mais…

\- Lupin, pouvez-vous répéter ce que je viens de dire ?

Remus revint brusquement à la réalité et se rendit compte qu'il avait la bouche ouverte, sous les regards moqueurs ou étonnés de ses camarades. Il se dépêcha de la refermer et regarda McGonagall qui, à quelques mètres de lui, le fixait de son regard perçant et passablement énervé.

\- J'attends !

Zut, qu'avait-elle pu dire ? Remus n'avait rien suivi depuis le début de cours, il ne savait même pas sur quoi ce cours portait. Il tenta d'apercevoir le tableau pour se donner de l'aide, mais celui-ci était désespérément vierge. À côté de lui, Sirius lui donna un discret coup de coude et désigna le manuel, ouvert à la page de la transformation d'une pelote d'aiguille en cactus. Remus reprit contenance, soulagé. Il savait faire cette transformation, car il aimait prendre de l'avance sur le programme. Pour une fois, ça lui était utile ! Il regarda la pelote d'aiguille devant lui – comment était-elle arrivée là ? – et en prononçant la bonne incantation, il la métamorphosa en un cactus assez respectable. Mieux que celui de Sirius, en tout cas, qui arborait une jolie, mais étrange couleur bleue…

Remus leva les yeux vers McGonagall, sachant qu'il avait contourné la question en ne lui répétant pas ses paroles (dont il n'avait toujours aucune idée). Celle-ci approcha d'un pas sévère et examina attentivement le cactus (celui de Rogue s'était dégonflé comme un ballon lorsqu'elle l'avait touché, quelques minutes plus tôt) puis, ne trouvant aucun défaut (ce qui augmenta son agacement), elle fit un sec hochement de tête approbateur en déclarant :

\- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas dispensé de suivre mon cours, Lupin.

Remus hocha distraitement la tête et s'efforça de suivre le cours jusqu'à la fin de l'heure, malgré les rires étouffés de Sirius qui se moquait de lui. Il tentait de regarder le professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle parlait, mais à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils baissaient les yeux ou détournaient le regard, gênés.  
Petit à petit, les élèves se rendirent compte de leur manège et s'échangèrent des regards et des murmures étonnés que ni Minerva ni Remus ne remarquaient, trop occupés à éviter chacun le regard de l'autre. Puis, des demi-sourires apparurent sur les visages des Serpentard qui se demandaient ce qui pouvait mettre la froide et implacable McGonagall dans un tel état de gêne. Au fond de la salle, Mulciber, Avery et Rogue chuchotaient entre eux, éclatant parfois d'un rire qu'ils s'empressaient d'étouffer.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers la porte dans une mêlée générale. Remus saisit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant les remarques telles que : « Eh, Lupin, tu as une touche ! » ou encore « Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à la dragonne ?! ». Agacé, il allait sortir lorsqu'une voix bien connue le rappela :

\- Lupin ! Venez me voir, je vous prie !


	3. Ou comment s'apprêter à faire la pire

_A.N : Salut ! Comme promis, nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à toutes ms revieweuses ! On est beaucoup, là, par rapport à la 1__e__ fic. O.O (Mawenn, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir répondu à ta review, parce que mon pc a planté au moment où je t'envoyais la réponse, désolée…^^')_

_Voilà ! Je crois que c'est tout :) Bonne lecture !_

_Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 3 : Ou comment s'apprêter à faire la pire bêtise de sa vie…et ne même pas se rendre compte que ça pourrait être la dernière.

Remus décida de faire la sourde oreille, ayant très bien deviné qui voulait le voir. Peut-être que s'il ne répondait pas, elle changerait d'idée ? Malheureusement, la voix insista :

\- Lupin ! À mon bureau, tout de suite !

À contrecœur, il se retourna et aperçut McGonagall qui le regardait sans détourner les yeux, déterminée. Il fit donc demi-tour et vint près du bureau en prenant un air visiblement agacé, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir. Malheureusement, Minerva s'en fichait comme de son premier sort et ferma la porte en l'insonorisant avant de se diriger vers lui.

\- Vous direz à votre prochain professeur que je vous ai retenu, d'accord ? Je…j'ai besoin de vous parler.

Remus attendit sans répondre. Elle se lança, très hésitante :

\- Vous n'avez rien dit aux autres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Vous le savez très bien ! fit-elle avec colère. Ne faites pas l'idiot, Lupin, c'est important ! À propos d'hier soir !

\- Non, je n'ai rien dit… Enfin, seulement à Sirius, James et Peter, qui ont juré de ne rien dire, ajouta-t-il dans un sursaut d'honnêteté.

Minerva sembla avaler de travers et toussa plusieurs fois avant de reprendre d'une voix rauque :

\- Vous leur avez dit ?! Vous n'avez pas fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? Vous plaisantez, vous n'avez pas pu leur dire à _eux_… Pas à _Black_ ! Vous aviez promis…vous aviez promis de ne rien dire ! Toute l'école va savoir… Si Black est au courant, je peux considérer que tout Poudlard est au courant, il va raconter cette histoire partout… Ma réputation sera ruinée…(elle stoppa, puis s'écria avec rage :) C'est votre faute ! Lupin, je vous ai fait confiance !

\- Mais Sirius ne dira rien, je vous le jure !

\- Il ne saura pas tenir sa langue ! Quel besoin aviez-vous de lui raconter ? Nous étions d'accord pour ne rien dire… Comment avez-vous osé ?

Elle le fusilla du regard et Remus protesta :

\- Mais non, Sirius sait garder un secret, je vous le jure ! Il n'a jamais rien dit au sujet de ma…euh…lycanthropie à qui que ce soit ! De toute façon, même s'il le disait – ce qui n'arrivera pas – personne ne le croirait. C'est vrai, qui croirait qu'un élève a vu la très respectable McGonagall en sous-vêtements ? Personne. On croirait qu'il fabule, ou qu'il s'agit encore d'une rumeur, c'est tout. Vous ne risquez rien !

\- Si ! Black, lui, sait que vous m'avez vue nue et c'est suffisant ! cria-t-elle, le regard flamboyant.

Elle se tut brusquement et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau, avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Remus la soupçonnait d'hyperventiler un peu. Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles Minerva tentait de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, Remus se souvint qu'il était supposé s'excuser et fit d'une toute petite voix :

\- Hum, professeur ?

\- Quoi encore ? répondit-elle, la voix étouffée par ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir insultée, hier. Vous savez, quand je vous ai comparée avec un chien… Je ne le pensais pas.

S'il suivait le plan de Sirius, c'était maintenant l'étape « compliment ». Remus la regarda, cherchant quelque chose qui puisse être complimenté. Il n savait pas quoi dire sur son physique sans être maladroit ou indiscret. Puis, soudain, les mots sortirent tous seuls :

\- Mais vous êtes quand même très intelligente et euh…le physique ne compte pas tant que ça, hein ?

McGonagall sortit sa tête de ses mains et le regarda avec un air incrédule. Remus ne sut pas si le compliment l'avait touchée, car elle reprit très vite contenance et se redressa en déclarant :

\- En tout cas, ce n'était pas une raison pour raconter tout à vos amis. Je vous préviens que s'il m'arrive des ennuis à cause de vous…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et débloqua la porte d'un coup de baguette.

\- Retournez en cours, maintenant, vous êtes déjà en retard.

Remus la salua et sortit de la salle. Minerva l'observa jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme derrière lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lupin s'était excusé auprès d'elle. Cela lui faisait plaisir, alors que bon nombre d'élèves se seraient contentés de feindre l'indifférence, il avait pensé à elle et lui avait dit qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment ses paroles maladroites. En plus, il lui avait dit qu'elle était intelligente. Le sourire de Minerva s'agrandit : tout cela lui avait fait plaisir. Elle ramassa sa serviette de cours et sortit de la classe en gommant son sourire des lèvres. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il lui sembla entendre des voix d'élèves dans les couloirs. Elle fronça les sourcils. Tout le monde était supposé être en cours !

Remus Lupin marchait vite dans les couloirs pour descendre dans les cachots du professeur Slughorn. Il était satisfait de s'être excusé auprès de McGonagall, se sentait à présent plus léger. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se demanda s'il avait réussi à la toucher un peu. Il était persuadé qu'elle était moins froide qu'elle n'y paraissait. Soudain, une main ferme le tira en arrière, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, et le plaqua contre un mur. Il reconnut face à lui les visages de Mulciber et Avery. Ce dernier cracha :

\- Alors, Lupin, comment se porte ta très chère dragonne ?

\- Ma…ma quoi ?

\- La dragonne, Lupin, tu es sourd ou tu le fais exprès ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, entre vous ? Hum ? Tu la baises de temps en temps ? Tout le monde a remarqué votre petit jeu des regards, aujourd'hui ! Ça se voit qu'il y a quelque chose !

\- Mais…mais, mais, mais pas du tout ! bafouilla Remus dont le visage virait au rouge vif.

\- Alors comment se fait-il que tu l'aies vue nue, hier soir ? Hum ?

\- Je…comment savez-vous ?

Remus fut soudain inquiet. Sirius n'avait tout de même pas vendu la mèche ? Non, il était son ami, il n'aurait pas fait cela…si ? Mais Mulciber, fier de lui, répondit :

\- On a écouté à la porte, sombre crétin.

\- Elle était insonorisée !

\- Et alors ? À chaque sort, il y a un contre-sort, Lupin, tu devrais le savoir, toi qui es si doué. Bref. Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un se rende compte de votre « petit secret », tu vas faire exactement ce qu'on te dira, sans rien révéler à quiconque. Compris ? Rien à personne, même pas à tes crétins d'amis parce que sinon, crois-nous, tu le regretteras. Lupin baise le professeur McGonagall, c'est une formidable histoire, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Mais je ne l'ai pas…

\- Et alors ? Les autres ne le savent pas, eux. Alors, tu acceptes de faire tout ce qu'on te dira ?

\- Je… Personne ne vous croira, de toute façon !

\- Oh que si. Tout le monde a remarqué votre jeu des regards et des rumeurs circulent déjà, tu sais ? Remus Lupin est éperdument amoureux de la dragonne… Il a été la voir nue. Tu pourrais être renvoyé, si cela revenait aux oreilles de Dumbledore, non ? Il suffirait de déformer un peu, dire que tu as été volontairement la voir !

\- Mais, mais, mais, bredouilla-t-il, de plus en plus paniqué, mais c'est faux ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je ne voulais pas la…la voir, je ne voulais pas !

\- Mais ça, personne ne le sait. Et l'on ne dira rien si tu acceptes une toute petite chose…une sorte de test de courage, Lupin, tu penses que tu en es capable ? Ou alors, c'est trop pour le pauvre petit Remus…

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire gras qui mit Remus en colère. S'il parvenait à se libérer, il leur enverrait un sort bien senti qui leur ferait passer l'envie de se moquer de lui. Il tenta d'envoyer son pied dans la figure de Mulciber qui recula juste à temps. Remus retomba sur le sol et voulut sortir sa baguette, mais Avery fut plus rapide. D'une main puissante, il l'attrapa par le col et le claqua de nouveau au mur avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Lupin, tu n'espérais pas te faire la malle comme ça ?

Remus plongea sa main dans sa poche pour attraper sa baguette, mais Mulciber lui jeta un sort cuisant, qui le fit serrer les dents. Il retira aussitôt sa main. Les deux Serpentard se rapprochèrent, mauvais, et Avery pointa sa baguette sous le nez de Remus.

\- Alors Lupin, tu vas accepter nos conditions, ou bien tu préfères qu'on aille tout raconter dans Poudlard ? On pourrait aussi dire que la dragonne est en manque de sexe et a tenté de te séduire, qu'elle s'est déshabillée devant toi pour coucher avec un de ses élèves !

\- Non ! Elle n'a pas fait ça du tout !

\- Tu n'as qu'à accepter, on ne dira rien… Sinon, je suis sûr que la rumeur comme quoi la dragonne a une liaison avec toi sera très vite dans Poudlard…

Remus déglutit. Le professeur McGonagall le tuerait si cette rumeur était vraiment répandue. Mulciber insista :

\- Oui ou non ?! Fais attention à ce que tu vas répondre, Lupin…

Remus déglutit, sentant le piège se refermer sur lui. Que devait-il faire ? Il savait que ce que Mulciber et Avery lui demanderaient ne lui plairait pas, pas plus qu'à McGonagall, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Je…je suis d'accord. Mais j'ai votre parole que vous ne direz rien !

\- Bien sûr, Lupin. Fais-nous confiance… Tu n'auras qu'une très petite chose à faire : l'insulter plusieurs fois. Ce n'est pas dur, si ? Elle ne fera que crier, ou te donner une retenue, au pire. Hein ?

Le sourire de Mulciber à ce moment-là ne présageait rien de bon.

Au même moment, Minerva arpentait les couloirs, à la recherche des voix qu'elle percevait. Quels élèves osaient sécher les cours ? Lorsqu'elle-même était élève, jamais elle n'aurait osé. Les coupables auraient une punition, oui, ils allaient l'entendre.

Son mécontentement redoubla lorsqu'elle vit Lupin, plaqué contre un mur par Mulciber et Avery. Allons bon, que faisaient-ils encore ?

Minerva s'approcha à grands pas, les sourcils froncés.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez, tous les trois ?

Mulciber et Avery sursautèrent.

\- Ah, euh…rien du tout, professeur, on parlait avec Lupin…

\- En le plaquant contre un mur ? Par le cou ?

Mulciber retira précipitamment sa main du cou de Remus qui se massa la gorge en déglutissant.

\- On ne le plaquait pas, professeur, on…on l'aidait à remettre son col. Regardez, il est de travers…

\- C'est cela, prenez-moi pour une idiote, en plus.

Mulciber et Avery eurent le bon goût de paraitre gênés, mais Mulciber jeta un regard d'avertissement à Remus qui déglutit et hocha faiblement la tête. Tout ceci échappa à Minerva qui toisa les deux Serpentards et déclara :

\- Maintenant, filez en cours, je retire quinze points à Serpentard !

Mulciber et Avery se dépêchèrent de ramasser leurs sacs et partirent. McGonagall reposa son regard sur Remus et demanda :

\- Vous allez bien ? Que voulaient-ils ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Et j'allais parfaitement bien avant que vous arriviez, merci, dit-il d'un ton hargneux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il lui jeta un regard froid qu'elle reçut comme une gifle. Minerva ne comprit pas ce brusque changement d'attitude.

\- Lupin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous voulez aller voir Madame Pomfresh ?

\- Non. Mais vous, vous devriez peut-être y aller, non ? Elle possède sûrement des potions contre l'arthrose et les rides, parce que vous avez quoi, cinquante ans ? Vous ne serez bientôt plus en état d'enseigner. Et puis, tout ça (il désigna son corps du menton) ce n'est pas joli, joli. Enfin, Madame Pomfresh est compétente, elle peut sûrement quelque chose pour les cas désespérés, vous devriez essayer !

\- Lupin ! Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? Je suis un professeur et vous n'avez pas le droit de dire des choses aussi impolies ! s'écria McGonagall, les narines pincées et le visage livide.

\- Ah oui, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que tout le monde devrait se cotiser pour vous acheter une canne et une lotion antirides ?

\- Lupin !

Remus tenta de ne pas écouter ses propres paroles et de se convaincre qu'il haïssait McGonagall au plus haut point. Il voyait bien qu'il dépassait les limites, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Pas pour l'instant, alors que Mulciber et Avery écoutaient peut-être encore leur conversation.

\- En fait, je me demande même ce que votre homme peut vous trouver. Peut-être s'est-il juste rabattu sur vous par dépit ? Quand était-ce, la dernière fois que quelqu'un vous a touchée ?

\- Je…je ne vous permets pas ! Un Gryffondor ! C'est totalement déplacé !

\- J'ai touché un point sensible ?

Remus regarda son professeur d'un air glacial, puis se sauva en courant avant qu'elle ouvre la bouche. McGonagall le regarda partir sans dire un mot, sachant que si elle ouvrait la bouche, sa voix tremblerait. Elle était blessée par les paroles de Lupin, mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Qu'avait-il ? Il avait été agréable une demi-heure plus tôt et recommençait soudain à l'insulter. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait pris sa défense, il aurait dû être heureux ! Minerva fut prise d'une soudaine envie de se venger, et déclara avec colère :

\- J'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor !

Il n'y avait personne pour l'entendre dans les couloirs déserts, mais peu importait : les sabliers magiques, eux, l'avaient entendue.

Au même moment, dans les couloirs, Mulciber et Avery avaient rattrapé Remus et Mulciber déclara :

\- Eh ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux ? Continue comme ça, Lupin, et nous ne dirons rien sur le fait que tu couches avec la dragonne…

\- Je ne couche pas avec elle ! s'écria Remus, les poings tremblants. Et puis, foutez-moi la paix, tous les deux !

Remus leur jeta soudain un sort de Chauve-furie, et des dizaines de petites chauves-souris sortirent de sa baguette dans un concert de petits cris perçants. Mulciber et Avery tentèrent de les repousser à l'aide de contre-sorts, mais Remus les dépassait largement, en matière de sortilèges, et le Chauve-furie était alimenté par sa colère. Bientôt, Mulciber et Avery trouvèrent plus sage de se replier et partirent en courant, évitant tant bien que mal les chauves-souris qui tentaient de les mordre ou de déchirer leurs sacs et leurs uniformes. Remus poursuivit seul son chemin vers les cachots de Slughorn. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il avait – une fois de plus – insulté McGonagall. Elle ne savait pas qu'il l'avait fait par obligation, pour préserver leur dignité des rumeurs qu'auraient répandues Mulciber et Avery s'il avait refusé. Remus espérait simplement qu'elle ait compris seule que quelque chose n'allait pas, puisqu'il avait le droit de ne rien dire, et qu'elle n'ait pas été peinée par ses paroles.

Il frappa à la porte et entra dans la salle de potions, et fut accueilli par le professeur Slughorn qui ne semblait pas trouver dérangeant qu'un élève arrive dans son cours avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard.

\- Aah, Remus Lupin ! fit-il avec son entrain habituel. Je me demandais où vous étiez passé ! Allons, prenez place, mon garçon, prenez place ! Vos camarades préparent un philtre de Mort Vivante, page 444 de votre manuel !

Remus se força à esquisser un vague sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à une grimace et alla s'asseoir entre Peter et James. Ce dernier remarqua tout de suite que son ami avait un problème et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en chuchotant :

\- Lunard, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Mulciber et Avery.

\- Ces deux crétins ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?!

Remus lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans les couloirs et James chuchota furieusement :

\- Patmol et moi allons les trouver et leur démolir la face, ne t'inquiète pas ! On va voir, s'ils s'amusent à te faire chanter !

Il avait l'air furieux et Remus lui saisit le poing avant qu'il ne le brandisse en l'air.

\- Stop, Cornedrue ! Si tu vas les frapper, ils sauront que j'ai dit quelque chose et ils iront raconter que j'ai couché avec McGonagall !

\- Mais non, parce que lorsqu'on en aura fini avec eux, ils ne seront même plus en état de parler ! On leur cassera les dents, si tu veux. Avec un sort de Babillage par-dessus, comme ça, ils ne pourront pas parler pendant au moins une semaine ! Et si l'on trouve Rogue par la même occasion… Et puis, comme tu n'as pas couché avec la dragonne, où est le problème ? Ils peuvent raconter ce qu'ils veulent, personne n'y croira.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il faut vraiment…

\- Si ! On ne va pas les laisser te pourrir la vie !D'autant que s'ils veulent vraiment que tu insultes McGonagall à chaque fois que tu la vois, tu vas finir renvoyé.

Remus hocha la tête, peu convaincu, et tenta de se concentrer sur sa potion. Au bout de quelques minutes, il demanda :

\- Et pour McGonagall, que fait-on ? Elle a accepté mes excuses une fois, mais elle ne les acceptera pas deux fois.

\- Alors il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : un philtre d'amour !

\- Quoi ?!

\- De l'Amortentia ! Si elle en boit, elle sera toute disposée à te pardonner ! À la fin du cours, il n'y a qu'à en prendre une fiole dans l'armoire du vieux Slug et trouver un moyen de le verser dans son vin, ce midi !

\- Tu as perdu la tête ? Elle ne tombera jamais dans le piège et elle saura tout de suite que c'est nous !

\- Pas sûr. On peut l'avoir par surprise, elle ne s'attendra pas à avoir de l'Amortentia dans son verre et ne se méfiera pas ! Une toute petite quantité, juste assez pour qu'elle soit de meilleure humeur…

-Mais c'est un professeur ! On ne peut pas droguer un professeur, Cornedrue !

\- On a bien fait boire une fiole de potion bleuissante à Rusard, une fois. Je suis sûr qu'on peut aussi le faire pour McGo.

\- Rusard est un crétin fini, mais là, c'est McGonagall ! Elle ne tombera jamais dans le piège !

\- Si, grâce à l'effet de surprise…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit…

\- Fais-moi confiance !

Remus se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à se laisser convaincre. Il avait vraiment envie d'être pardonné par McGonagall et l'Amortentia pouvait être une solution… Mais si jamais son plan échouait, elle lui en voudrait encore plus et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir courir le risque. Mais le sourire rempli d'assurance de James fit fondre sa crainte et Remus demanda d'une voix incertaine :

-Tu es sûr que nous avons une chance ?

\- Bien sûr ! Queudver distraira Slughorn pendant que nous ferons mine d'observer les potions et discrètement, je mettrai l'Amortentia dans ma poche. Ensuite, il faudra passer devant la table des professeurs, vider très vite et très discrètement le contenu et attendre qu'elle boive. Enfin, tu n'auras plus qu'à aller la voir quand vous serez seuls et t'excuser. Elle te pardonnera et ce sera fini !

Remus réfléchit. Cette idée semblait plutôt simple et pas trop tordue. Elle pouvait fonctionner, si McGonagall ne se méfiait pas. Remus déclara :

\- Bon, d'accord, on peut toujours essayer.


	4. Quand on s'abandonne

_A.N : Salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! S'il y a des jeunes lecteurs (bande de sacripants, c'est du M, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? :p), je ne vous conseille pas de lire (enfin, vous êtes libres, hein, mais à votre place…).  
Sinon, merci à mes revieweuses, je vous aime ! Et en parlant des reviews, il est possible que j'ai répondu deux fois, parce que j'avais oublié si j'avais déjà répondu et ça a été un vrai bazar (faut que je réapprenne à les gérer, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas publié). Voilà ! Bonne lecture, les persos sont à JKR ! _

.

Chapitre 4 : Quand on s'abandonne…

Lorsque le cours de potions s'acheva, Remus et James se dirigèrent vers l'armoire à potions qu'ils ouvrirent, l'air de rien. En même temps, Peter se trémoussait face au bureau de Slughorn en couinant :

\- hum, professeur ? Est-ce que vous pourriez me réexpliquer le…euh…philtre de Mort Vivante ? Je crois que je n'ai pas bien compris…et comme vous êtes vraiment très fort…

Slughorn hocha la tête avec un sourire ravi, heureux d'avoir un élève à qui parler. Pendant ce temps, James fouilla l'armoire, à la recherche de la fiole d'Amortentia. Ce fut Remus qui la trouva et la saisit d'une main tremblante, avant de la fourrer dans sa poche. À ce moment, ils entendirent la voix du professeur Slughorn :

\- Alors, vous voyez, pour le philtre de Mort Vivante, il faut… - Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous deux ?

James et Remus sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Remus enleva la main de sa poche alors que James fit un sourire innocent et déclara :

\- On regardait seulement toutes les potions, professeur. Elles ont l'air très dangereux !

\- Elles le sont, en effet ! se rengorgea Slughorn. J'en ai fabriqué plus de la moitié et je peux vous dire que certaines dépassent largement le niveau d'un septième année, même aussi talentueux que vous, James !

James sourit encore plus.

\- Ah oui ? Eh bien, merci de nous avoir permis de les voir, professeur, mais nous devons rejoindre les autres pour le repas. Au revoir !

Slughorn sourit et les trois élèves sortirent de cours. Sirius les attendait, visiblement impatient.

\- Ah, enfin ! Vous avez mis du temps !

James entreprit d'expliquer à Sirius leur plan, et ce dernier eut l'air de plus en plus enthousiaste.

\- Vous voulez faire boire de l'Amortentia à la dragonne ? Alors ça ! Vous avez perdu la tête, mais je veux bien vous aider à le verser dans son verre, si vous voulez ? Je sais comment faire !

Remus confia la fiole à Sirius, tout excité, et celui-ci se dirigea vers la table des professeurs encore vide tandis que les trois autres Maraudeurs s'asseyaient à la table de Gryffondor encore peu peuplée. Sirius, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, approcha de la place de McGonagall et vérifia que les coupes de vin étaient déjà remplies : ç'aurait été louche qu'elle seule ait sa coupe remplie. Par chance, le vin était déjà présent dans les verres. Il sortit discrètement la fiole, la déboucha avec dextérité (d'une main tout de même un peu tremblante) et, ne sachant pas s'il ne fallait mettre qu'un peu de potion ou au contraire, tout verser, il décida de garantir la réussite de Remus en versant tout. Puis, il rangea la fiole et repartit auprès de ses amis.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Minerva McGonagall arriva à table en même temps que la plupart des autres professeurs et élèves. Les Maraudeurs ne la quittaient pas des yeux, guettant le moment où elle prendrait sa coupe pour la porter à ses lèvres. Minerva se servit des pommes de terre sans toucher à son vin et commença à discuter avec Dumbledore. Dix minutes passèrent. Alors que les Maraudeurs commençaient à désespérer, se demandant s'il arrivait à cette femme de boire, elle saisit enfin sa coupe et la leva. Aussitôt, ils retrouvèrent leur attention et fixèrent tous ses mouvements. McGonagall amena la coupe tout près de ses lèvres, mais au dernier moment, la rabaissa pour répondre quelque chose à Dumbledore.  
Les Maraudeurs soupirèrent, mais reprirent de nouveau leur attention lorsqu'elle amena sa coupe une seconde fois. Cette fois, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et but plusieurs gorgées de son vin. Remus retint une exclamation de joie, se contentant d'un sourire triomphant avec ses amis. McGonagall, elle, fixa son vin avec une drôle d'expression, puis but ce qui restait. Elle porta la main à sa tête et ferma les yeux plusieurs secondes, comme saisie de vertiges. Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux et se leva sans toucher à son assiette.  
James poussa Remus du coude.

\- C'est le moment, Lunard ! Suis-la ! Elle va tout te pardonner, maintenant !

Remus, les jambes légèrement flageolantes, se leva et sortit de la salle. Il aperçut McGonagall dans les couloirs et la suivit, tout en restant à bonne distance. Il la vit entrer dans sa salle et attendit quelques minutes, angoissé, avant de frapper à la porte.

\- Oui, entrez ! répondit la voix de son professeur.

Remus tourna la poignée et entra. McGonagall était assise à son bureau, son chapeau pointu posé sur un coin, ainsi que ses lunettes. Elle s'éventait avec un livre, chose absolument non naturelle chez elle. Remus se racla la gorge et elle délaissa son livre pour le regarder.

\- Lupin… ?

Elle semblait totalement perdue, la bouche entrouverte et le regard absent. Remus fit un timide sourire et déclara :

\- Euh…j'étais venu m'excuser…pour tout à l'heure…

\- Vous excuser ?

\- Euh, oui, vous savez, je vous ai vraiment dit des horreurs… Je suis venu vous demander pardon. Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous insulter, vous savez, je…je me suis conduit comme un crétin, vraiment. D'ailleurs, ce serait tout à fait normal que vous m'en vouliez parce qu'à votre place, moi aussi je m'en voudrais, et je ne devrais pas parler autant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est parce que je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas vraiment vous insulter, et je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je vous ai dit !

Mais McGonagall s'était levée, n'ayant pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit, et restait fixée devant lui en se mordant la lèvre. Remus trouvait ce comportement assez étrange : tout d'abord, elle aurait dû avoir quelque chose à répliquer, parce que le professeur McGonagall avait _toujours_ quelque chose à répliquer, du fait de sa répartie quasi légendaire. Ensuite, il était anormal qu'elle le fixe avec autant d'intensité, les yeux dans les yeux. Sûrement était-ce à cause de la potion, pensa-t-il avec un certain malaise.

\- Bon, eh bien, je vais repartir, maintenant, je suis content que vous ne m'en vouliez pas parce que j'étais obligé de vous insulter… Mulciber et Avery menaçaient de raconter que vous…que vous couchez avec moi, vous comprenez ? Tout le château se serait fichu de nous, la honte…

Coucher avec Lupin ? L'idée était assez séduisante, pensa Minerva en promenant un regard sur le corps de son élève. Elle se sentait étrangement légère, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, et cela faisait du bien. Et Lupin était beau, très beau… Très attirant. Elle aimait tout chez lui et mourait d'envie de lui dire, même si une petite voix s'agitait furieusement dans sa tête en protestant que ce genre de pensée ne devrait même pas venir dans sa propre tête. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée et voulait montrer à Lupin qu'elle l'aimait, pour qu'il l'aime aussi. De toute façon, il l'aimerait forcément, non ?

Rosissant, Minerva se rapprocha un peu de Remus et lui attrapa la main qu'elle serra fort.

\- Lupin, je…je…

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux, trouvant un intérêt soudain à ses chaussures. Allait-elle l'effrayer ou le faire fuir si elle lui avouait qu'elle l'aimait follement ? Minerva hésitait, mais d'un autre côté, elle avait l'impression qu'elle exploserait si elle gardait ça pour elle.

\- Je voulais vous dire que…que je…

\- Oui ? demanda Remus pour l'encourager, mais un peu étonné qu'elle lui attrape la main. Qu'y a-t-il ? Que voulez-vous me dire, professeur ?

Il la regardait aussi, Minerva se sentit rougir encore plus et se força à respirer en voyant de petites étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de mourir d'asphyxie. Elle avait tellement envie de déclarer son amour à Lupin, de l'embrasser, de le caresser…

\- Jevousaimelupin, débita-t-elle d'une traite, la respiration de nouveau saccadée.

\- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris, excusez-moi. Pouvez-vous répéter moins vite ?

Remus avait un air perplexe sur le visage, trouvant le comportement de son professeur de plus en plus étrange. Sirius ne s'était tout de même pas trompé dans les doses de potion ?  
La main de McGonagall semblait brûlante sur son bras, il avait peur d'avoir le bras moite et de la dégouter. Mais elle ne semblait pas du tout dégoutée, bien au contraire. Elle déclara en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Je vous aime… Vraiment, je…je vous aime, je vous veux, je…n'ayez pas peur, je ne vous ferai aucun mal, vous savez, je vous aime vraiment…

Remus recula vivement. Sirius s'était trompé dans le dosage de la potion. Le crétin ! Il avisa la porte, qui n'était pas verrouillée, et envisagea sérieusement de la planter là et de fuir. Sauf que son honnêteté et sa conscience lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette galère et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser McGonagall ici. Si quelqu'un entrait et s'apercevait de son état, elle serait la risée de Poudlard et les rumeurs circuleraient plus que jamais. Hors de question, lui martela fermement sa conscience. Il fallait la mettre dans un endroit où elle ne risquerait de croiser personne… Ses appartements ! Gardés par un mot de passe, elle pourrait s'y reposer jusqu'à ce que les effets s'estompent.  
Remus se racla la gorge et déclara :

\- Professeur McGonagall, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Je vais vous aider, d'accord ?

Mais McGonagall serra un peu plus sa main, plantant un peu ses longs ongles dans sa peau.

\- Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans mon état normal ? Vous me croyez folle ? Mais je sais ce que je dis, Lupin, je vous aime vraiment et…et…et voilà !

De sa deuxième main, elle lui saisit la nuque qu'elle attira fermement vers elle. Puis, sans prévenir, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, furieusement. Remus se laissa faire un instant, trop stupéfait pour réagir, puis, il reprit ses esprits et referma étroitement les lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer son baiser. Mais Minerva le regarda avec un air qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais vu, un air joueur et sauvage qu'elle n'avait pas, habituellement.

\- Alors comme ça, vous voulez jouer au plus fort, hum ? Je gagne toujours, à ce jeu-là.

Elle fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres et les mordit sauvagement. Remus ouvrit la bouche pour crier de douleur, mais elle y engouffra sa langue chaude dans un baiser enflammé, alors qu'elle refermait ses bras autour du cou de son élève.

\- Je vous aime, Remus…

Elle emmêla ses longs doigts dans les cheveux de Lupin. Celui-ci, effaré, leva les mains pour la repousser brutalement, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle abandonna ses cheveux pour venir saisir ses poignets. Puis, doucement, elle vint lui plaquer les mains sur ses seins et inspira brusquement, les yeux fermés. Remus rougit, regarda son professeur qui se pressait contre lui pour le forcer à appuyer sur sa poitrine en soupirant de satisfaction. Il avait l'impression que la température de la salle venait brusquement d'augmenter d'une dizaine de degrés, la poitrine de Minerva lui semblait brûlante. Ferme, douce et brûlante. Il touchait le professeur McGonagall ! Pire, il sentait qu'il était en pleine érection. Devant son professeur, qui avait au moins vingt ou trente ans de plus que lui, mais qui recommençait à l'embrasser en lui caressant les poignets, tout en murmurant des mots doux. Comment était-il censé résister à cela ?

\- Remus…vous avez envie de moi… Je vous aime, pourquoi ne pas…

\- Parce que vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal, professeur ! l'interrompit-il. Maintenant, je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous reculiez sans me toucher ! Vous comprenez ? Vous me suivez simplement dans vos appartements sans me toucher, sans me dire que vous m'aimez, sans rien !

Minerva retira précipitamment son corps du sien, comme si elle avait été brûlée.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, je vous aime vraiment, je…je sais ce que je dis, il faut me faire confiance ! Je ne suis pas folle, je sais que je vous aime ! Passionnément, même ! Je…je suis prête à vous le prouver, allez-y, demandez-moi n'importe quoi !

Remus la sentait troublée comme jamais. Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait pas, elle, qu'elle avait bu l'Amortentia… Il se sentit soudain pris d'une étrange compassion pour son professeur qui devait être totalement perdue, en ce moment.

\- Écoutez, fit-il en lui prenant doucement la main, je sais que vous n'êtes pas folle. Vous êtes juste sous l'emprise d'une potion qui vous fait _croire_ que vous m'aimez à la folie, mais en vrai, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Impossible, rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant fermement. Mes sentiments sont trop sincères pour être l'œuvre d'une stupide potion. Vous faites erreur, parce que je sais que je vous aime ! Pourquoi ne l'acceptez-vous pas simplement ? C'est la différence d'âge qui vous fait peur ? On peut très bien vivre comme ça, vous savez.

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Alors quoi ?

Remus renonça à la raisonner. Avec la potion, cela revenait à se taper la tête contre un mur : cela ne servait à rien et l'on finissait par avoir mal à la tête. Au lieu de ça, il lui prit plus fermement la main et la tira derrière lui pour l'emmener dans ses appartements. Minerva se débattait sans grande conviction, trop heureuse d'être avec Remus, de le _toucher_, pour avoir envie qu'il la laisse.

Ils arpentèrent donc les couloirs ainsi, Remus priant pour que personne ne les voie, et parvinrent enfin devant la gargouille. Le jeune homme se tourna vers son professeur et demanda :

\- Je suppose que vous avez changé le mot de passe, puisque je connaissais l'ancien ?

\- Le mot de passe ? Ah ! Oui.

Elle se tourna vers la gargouille et prononça d'une voix claire :

\- « _Je suis tout à fait favorable au fait de tenir les armes dangereuses hors de portée des idiots. À commencer par les machines à écrire. »_

La gargouille fit un petit mouvement de tête et la porte s'ouvrit. Remus ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard amusé à son professeur.

McGonagall entra. Remus entra à sa suite et referma la porte. Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi son professeur souriait soudain d'un air malicieux et triomphant, elle verrouilla la porte et le désarma. Remus poussa un cri de surprise en voyant sa baguette voler à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Eh ! du calme, qu'est-ce que vous faites, là ?

Mais Minerva lui plaqua un baiser enflammé en lui attrapant les mains pour les remettre sur ses seins en frémissant de désir.

\- Lupin, je vous en prie… Je vous aime, nous sommes seuls, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'aimer ? Ce serait notre secret, je ne dirais rien à personne !

Elle l'embrassa avec encore plus d'insistance et sentit bientôt l'érection de son élève lui frotter le bas ventre à travers leurs vêtements. Cela la fit sourire.

\- Vous m'aimez ! Ne le niez pas !

Là-dessus, elle l'étreignit avant de lui passer sa main dans les cheveux.

\- Remus…je vous aime. Vous m'aimez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, cessez de me repousser !

Mais Remus avait timidement décidé d'abandonner toute résistance. Il savait qu'il était supposé la repousser, car elle n'était pas dans son état normal et lui en voudrait certainement. Mais après tout, il n'allait rien faire de vraiment grave ? C'était elle qui voulait, se disait-il pour refouler ses scrupules. C'était elle qui le forçait à la toucher. Et puis, elle ne devait pas être touchée souvent… Il allait juste la masser un peu, pour qu'elle soit satisfaite, puis partirait…

Minerva lui jeta un regard de braise. Elle était désirable lorsqu'elle le regardait ainsi, avec ses joues roses et son chignon un peu défait. Remus finit par céder totalement. Qu'elle lui fasse l'amour si elle le voulait ! De toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayé de la retenir. Alors, il referma les bras sur sa taille fine et la poussa sur le lit avant de se laisser tomber sur elle, veillant tout de même à ne pas lui faire mal.

\- Lupin…vous m'aimez ? fit-elle, haletante alors qu'il lui déboutonnait le col de sa robe.

\- Oui, Minerva, je vous aime…

C'était la première réponse qui lui était venue, instinctivement. Il aimait Minerva McGonagall, il voulait la déshabiller et faire en sorte qu'elle crie son nom, avec son léger accent écossais qu'il aimait tant écouter. Même si cette perspective le faisait trembler d'appréhension. Il n'avait jamais couché avec personne, lui et le professeur McGonagall…c'était impressionnant. Il devait bien faire, sinon, elle pourrait se moquer de lui, ou se fâcher. Remus tenta de ne plus y penser.  
Il lui ouvrit totalement le col de sa robe pour libérer son cou, puis ses clavicules et la naissance de sa poitrine et caressa du bout des doigts sa peau blanche. McGonagall frémit et revint plaquer sa bouche à celle de Remus dans un long baiser.

\- Lupin… Je vous aime…je vous aime, je veux…je veux…vous…

Elle bafouillait, l'esprit trop embrouillé pour aligner deux idées cohérentes. La seule chose qui lui importait en ce moment était son amour fou pour Lupin. Il la déshabillait et bientôt, elle se trouva en sous-vêtements sous lui. Remus la regardait avec des yeux à la fois remplis de désir et effrayés. Il s'agissait quand même de Minerva McGonagall, la plus sévère professeure de Poudlard ! N'allait-elle pas le renvoyer lorsqu'elle verrait qu'il lui avait fait l'amour ? Remus décida qu'il partirait juste après lui avoir donné du plaisir. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne se rendrait pas compte qu'elle avait eu un peu de sexe…

Pour le moment, elle collait sa poitrine contre lui en frissonnant de plaisir anticipé. Remus regarda le corps de son professeur, hésitant encore un peu. Mais McGonagall fronça soudain les sourcils, comme si elle en avait assez d'attendre qu'il se décide et enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules.

\- Maintenant, ordonna-t-elle. Je vous veux maintenant et vous avez dit que vous m'aimez. Ou alors, peut-être que je suis trop laide pour vous ?

\- Non, pas du tout ! s'écria Remus.

Il se dépêcha de lui dégrafer le soutien-gorge et regarda ses seins blancs. Minerva rosit et commença à avoir la respiration haletante.

\- Oui…c'est ça, continuez…

Remus, se sentant rougir – il se déshabillait devant le professeur McGonagall – retira sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon et ses chaussures, puis vint palper les seins de McGonagall, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance. Minerva gémit doucement en entourant le dos de son élève de ses bras. Remus sentait qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans sa peau. Allons bon, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, la chatte griffait…

\- Lupin, s'il vous plait, faites-moi…je veux…je vous aime, je...aaaah !

McGonagall ferma les yeux, bascula sa tête en arrière et se cambra de plaisir. Remus avait plongé la tête dans sa poitrine et lui faisait des choses qui lui procuraient un plaisir extraordinaire, qu'elle n'avait pas senti depuis longtemps, elle sentait son bas ventre s'enflammer, son sexe devenir humide. Tout ce qu'elle n'avait plus senti depuis longtemps. Il faisait tournoyer sa langue à toute vitesse autour de ses tétons presque douloureusement dressés. Elle sentait ses dents lui mordiller la peau délicieusement et ses doigts lui masser la poitrine en même temps. Très vite, il parvint à la faire gémir, puis crier.

\- Oh…oh oui ! S'il vous plait, oui, encore !

Minerva sentait de délicieuses sensations lui envahir le bas ventre, la faisant frémir. Il lui semblait qu'une grande chaleur l'enveloppait. Son chignon s'était totalement défait et ses cheveux retombaient sur l'oreiller ainsi que sur ses épaules. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose sur sa culotte. Remus avait cessé de s'occuper de ses seins et passait désormais une main aventureuse à l'emplacement de son sexe. Il appuya un peu et son professeur gémit.

\- Lupin ! Je vous en prie…

\- Quoi, vous voulez que j'arrête ?

\- Non ! Continuez, je vous en prie…

Remus baissa la culotte déjà humide de Minerva et aperçut son sexe qui lui, était trempé. Minerva rougit dans un sursaut de pudeur et tenta de refermer ses jambes, mais Remus ne comptait pas la laisser faire. Elle était sous Amortentia, elle le laisserait lui faire ce qu'il voulait, de toute façon. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Il avait encore beaucoup de scrupules, mais déjà, il sentait son esprit être embrumé par le plaisir. Faire l'amour fougueusement au professeur McGonagall, oui, il pouvait y avoir du bon…

_A.N : Le mot de passe des appartements de Minerva est une citation de Frank Lloyd Wright, cette fois ! FLW est un architecte américain, mort en 1959. Voilààà ! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu et euh…que vous n'êtes pas morts choqués, je m'en voudrais… :)_


	5. Confessions

_A.N : Bonsoir ! :) Voici le chapitre du lundi soir, avec une heure de retard par rapport à l'heure à laquelle je voulais poster (grâce à la meeerveilleuse période d'examens qui s'approche, yeepeee…). Enfin, voilà, je chapitre est là ! Merci à mes revieweuses, et à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire, je vous aime. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! (Les jeunes lecteurs, je ne vous conseille encore pas ce chapitre…ni toute la fic, en réfléchissant bien, alors je serais vous, je partirais :p Ou j'effacerais l'historique ensuite, pour pas me faire prendre, soyez malins, quoi :) )_

_Bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 5 : Confessions

Sa décision prise, il la regarda pendant un moment d'un regard gourmand, comme s'il voulait la dévorer toute entière, et lui prit un sein en main pour le masser sans ménagement. McGonagall gémit, haletante, la peau légèrement moite. Remus alla dans son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement, la mordilla avant de remonter sur sa bouche où il étouffa les gémissements de Minerva avec un long baiser. Puis, il se dévêtit complètement et posa une main sur le sexe de son professeur qui mouillait abondamment. Il appuya fort. Elle gémit de douleur, mais il corrigea aussitôt sa position. Il déplaça un peu ses doigts et cette fois, elle gémit de nouveau, mais pas uniquement de douleur. Remus sentait qu'elle enfonçait encore ses ongles dans sa peau et sourit. Elle aimait. Il continua ses mouvements de doigts pour le plaisir de la voir se tordre sous lui, puis retira sa main et la pénétra d'un coup. Il alla au plus profond d'elle et Minerva se cambra en criant de plaisir.

\- Lupin ! Oh oui, c'est trop bon !

\- Qu'est-ce qui est trop bon, professeur ? fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Vous…vous, tout ce que vous me faites… en moi…

\- Mais quoi, particulièrement ?

Elle se tordit sous le premier lent va-et-vient qu'il fit.

\- Je…aaah ! Je…j'aime…vos baisers…encore…

Remus sourit et commença un va-et-vient rapide au fond d'elle qui la fit écarter un peu plus les jambes. Elle voulait recevoir plus. Remus continua ses va-et-vient et lui mordilla les seins en même temps, sans la quitter du regard. McGonagall cria encore et soudain, Remus sentit une vague de plaisir la submerger. Il la regarda alors qu'elle était aux prises d'un orgasme torrentiel. Elle criait, se tordait, plantait ses ongles dans son dos et griffait autant qu'elle pouvait, tentant de faire face à ses émotions. Remus se sentit encore plus excité à cette vue. Il faisait jouir le professeur McGonagall !

\- Aaah ! Oh, doux Merlin…

Bientôt, le jeune homme sentit à son tour une grande chaleur l'enrober et pénétra encore plus vite Minerva, la défonçant presque. Puis, soudain, il eut l'impression que tout son corps était parcouru de petites décharges électriques qui lui provoquaient de grands frissons. Il pénétra McGonagall et jouit en elle, lui envoya son sperme au plus profond d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis Remus, épuisé, retomba sur Minerva. Trop fatigué pour la pénétrer encore, il la laissa lui passer ses mains dans les cheveux en écoutant les battements de son cœur, la tête contre la poitrine de son professeur. Elle finit enfin par s'endormir.

Remus la regarda encore en lui caressant le ventre, la poitrine, le cou ou la joue. Elle était belle lorsqu'elle dormait, surtout avec les joues roses et les cheveux détachés. Il aimait son odeur, les cris qu'elle poussait… La main encore sur son sein, il s'endormit avec elle.

.

Remus et Minerva étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils dormirent tout l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée. Ce fut McGonagall qui se réveilla la première, alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Elle s'étira et mit un certain temps à comprendre où elle était. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Comment était-elle arrivée dans son lit ? Pourquoi était-elle nue ? Qu'avait-elle fait de l'après-midi ? Elle sentit alors un poids chaud contre elle et regarda. Ça alors, rêvait-elle ? Que fabriquait Remus Lupin, nu également, sur elle ? Il avait l'air de dormir… Pourquoi dormait-il sur elle ?

D'un doigt hésitant, elle toucha la joue de son élève, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Remus grogna dans son sommeil et Minerva remarqua la main qu'il avait encore sur son sein. Tout d'un coup, ses souvenirs lui revinrent en bloc. Elle se revit dans la classe, alors qu'il lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était sous Amortentia, puis la façon dont il l'avait ramenée dans ses appartements, comme il lui avait fait l'amour à fond, l'orgasme incontrôlable, le plaisir…

Minerva écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, paniquée. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir fait l'amour à un élève ! Elle allait avoir des ennuis ! Sans compter son corps, souillé par un élève ! Et ses cours de l'après-midi, qui les avait assurés ? Une énorme culpabilité monta en elle, qui se changea bien vite en une colère noire contre celui qui était à l'origine de tous ses problèmes : Remus Lupin. Il osait dormir sur elle comme un bienheureux alors qu'elle allait sûrement perdre son travail à cause de lui, alors qu'il avait touché son corps sans scrupule, sachant très bien qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait couché avec elle sans son consentement _lucide_. Il avait profité d'elle. Comment avait-il pu… ?

McGonagall jeta un regard flamboyant de rage au corps allongé sur elle. Puis, elle planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Lupin et le secoua sans ménagement.

\- Oh, c'est bon Patmol, j'arrive…il n'est pas si tard que ça…je peux encore dormir un peu, grogna celui-ci.

\- Lupin ! hurla Minerva en le secouant avec force. Réveillez-vous immédiatement !

Remus ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et ronronna en s'étirant :

\- Ah, Minerva, vous êtes déjà réveillée…

Il se releva et s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Aussitôt, McGonagall se jeta sur lui et le gifla de toutes ses forces en hurlant, alors que Remus tentait de se protéger le visage :

\- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? À moi ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Vous saviez que j'étais sous Amortentia, mais vous en avez profité pour me…pour vous défouler sur moi ! Comment… ? Je n'étais pas lucide et vous le saviez ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un élève en pleine puberté et même en manque de sexe qu'il fallait…

\- Moi, je suis en manque de sexe ? C'est amusant, j'aurais dit le contraire, répliqua Remus par pur instinct de défense. Vous ne vous êtes pas entendue lorsque vous gémissiez ?

Nouvelle gifle. McGonagall semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Elle poussa Remus qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba allongé sur le dos dans le lit. Minerva vint s'asseoir sur son ventre, toujours en furie, pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle paraissait prête à l'étrangler à mains nues.

\- Je n'étais pas moi-même, vous pouvez rentrer cela dans votre tête ? Ce n'était pas vraiment moi, je n'aurais jamais couché avec vous ! Mais vous, vous étiez absolument vous-même, vous n'avez aucune excuse ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Remus, qui ne plaisantait plus du tout, presque mort de peur devant la colère de son professeur, se couvrit le visage de ses bras pour s'éviter une nouvelle gifle, puis répondit à voix basse :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, professeur, je…vous étiez belle et…vous aviez l'air de vraiment vouloir…

\- Évidemment que j'avais l'air de vouloir, sombre idiot ! cria-t-elle, livide. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, j'étais sous Amortentia !

\- Je suis désolé…fit Remus d'une toute petite voix. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne pensais pas, j'ai…perdu le contrôle, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça…

\- Non, en effet, je suis heureuse que vous vous en rendiez compte !

Minerva n'avait pas l'air heureux du tout.

\- Enfin, Lupin, vous avez une cervelle, il me semble, non ? Vous auriez pu vous en servir au lieu de vous comporter comme…comme un horrible pervers crétin ! Vous vous rendez compte de la situation dans laquelle vous nous mettez ?! Et puis, j'aimerais bien savoir comment j'ai pu boire de l'Amortentia, et quelque chose me dit que vous n'y êtes pas étranger, Lupin ! Expliquez-vous maintenant si vous ne voulez pas avoir à le faire dans le bureau du directeur !

Remus lui expliqua, tremblant, comment il avait dérobé l'Amortentia dans le bureau de Slughorn (il ne parla pas de James et Sirius, ne voulant pas leur causer d'ennuis), puis la façon dont il l'avait versé en pensant que son professeur lui pardonnerait.

\- Je ne voulais pas coucher avec vous, je vous le jure. Ça, c'est un accident. En vrai, je voulais simplement que vous me pardonniez parce que…je vous ai dit des horreurs, dans les couloirs, mais c'était à cause de Mulciber et Avery, ils disaient que si je ne vous insultais pas droit dans les yeux, ils raconteraient que vous et moi entretenons une liaison et que vous couchez avec moi…

Minerva ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour prier le ciel de lui accorder un courage infini pour supporter les idioties de ses élèves, puis rouvrit les yeux.

\- Et, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle essayait de garder calme, il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit de venir m'en parler, au lieu de leur obéir ? Si vous me l'aviez dit, je les aurais punis comme il faut et nous n'aurions pas eu tous ces problèmes. Tout est votre faute !

La colère de McGonagall semblait être un peu retombée, ou alors faisait-elle des efforts pour la contenir. Elle se leva et descendit du lit pour ramasser ses vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. En même temps, elle poursuivait son sermon :

\- Enfin, tout cela ne justifie pas que vous m'ayez fait…vous-savez-quoi. À quoi pensiez-vous ?

Remus rougit et bafouilla :

\- Je…je ne sais pas, j'avais l'esprit embrumé, je ne réfléchissais plus… Vous étiez belle et…désirable, j'en avais assez de résister…enfin, vous n'avez jamais eu un moment de faiblesse, vous ?

McGonagall se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir. Remus déglutit.

\- Reprendre un morceau de chocolat alors que l'on est au régime est un _moment de faiblesse_, Lupin. Faire vous-savez-quoi avec moi, un professeur qui a des principes, est une véritable _catastrophe_ ! Alors non, je n'ai pas ce genre de « moment de faiblesse », comme vous appelez cela ! Je ne couche pas avec mes élèves, habituellement !

\- Euh…on dit qu'il faut une première fois à tout, fit Remus d'une toute petite voix pour tenter de se justifier.

Minerva se retourna vers lui, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Ah, si un regard avait pu tuer…

\- Je-vous-demande-_pardon _? fit-elle, glaciale.

\- Euh, non…rien, je n'ai rien dit…

\- C'est aussi ce qu'il me semblait. Et habillez-vous, parce que vous n'allez certainement pas passer la nuit nu sur mon lit !

Remus déglutit et se leva pour chercher aussi ses vêtements dans la pièce. Il jetait des regards discrets à McGonagall pendant qu'elle enfilait ses sous-vêtements en marmonnant toute seule. Il la trouvait toujours belle et avait du mal à croire qu'il lui avait vraiment fait l'amour et qu'il l'avait fait jouir. Pourtant, elle avait encore un suçon dans le cou à l'endroit où il l'avait mordue et mordillée… Mais elle semblait tellement loin de la femme aimante qu'il avait embrassée ! Soudain, il déclara sans trop savoir pourquoi :

\- En tout cas, vous êtes ma première. Je n'avais jamais couché avec qui que ce soit, avant… C'est vous qui… enfin, je n'avais jamais fait jouir personne, vous voyez…

\- Lupin, taisez-vous. Et je n'ai pas joui.

McGonagall, les joues un peu roses, enfila sa robe. Remus se tut quelques secondes, puis reprit moins fort :

\- Mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, vous, parce que…enfin, pour me rassurer, vous voyez ? Être sûr que j'ai fait les choses correctement, que vous avez aimé et...

\- Pour que vous alliez vous pavaner dans les couloirs en racontant cette histoire à qui veut l'entendre ? Certainement pas.

\- Mais non, je ne dirai rien ! Vous avez ma parole ! Je veux juste savoir et…enfin, la première fois, c'est important alors même si c'est vous, eh bien j'aimerais votre avis. Pour me rassurer, vous comprenez ? Dites simplement si j'ai fait les choses correctement, s'il vous plait.

\- Vous ne voulez pas demander quelque chose d'encore plus personnel, pendant que vous y êtes ?

Minerva rougit encore et se détourna en boutonnant son col sans répondre. Remus savait qu'elle était gênée, mais voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'elle avait pensé : peut-être qu'elle avait fait semblant de jouir pour ne pas lui faire de peine alors qu'en vrai, il s'était très mal débrouillé et aucune fille ne voudrait jamais aller au lit avec lui…

\- S'il vous plait, je ne le dirai à personne, pas même à James, Sirius ou Peter…

McGonagall lui tournait toujours résolument le dos, puis déclara à voix basse :

\- Ne me faites pas dire ça, Lupin, s'il vous plait.

Elle partit ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer, mais Remus soupçonnait qu'elle était trop gênée pour rester dans la même pièce que lui. De plus, sa phrase confirmait qu'elle avait aimé, non ? Il était rassuré : pendant un moment, il avait eu peur de l'avoir en quelque sorte violée. Mais il avait eu sa réponse, donc il s'estimait heureux et plutôt fier de lui : si même Minerva McGonagall, qui avait pourtant la réputation d'être exigeante en tout, le trouvait bon…

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit de la salle de bain avec un chignon aussi serré que celui qu'elle faisait habituellement. Remus avait fini de s'habiller et venait de penser à quelque chose : c'était le moment idéal pour demander à McGonagall à qui appartenait la chemise d'homme ! Il se racla timidement la gorge et se lança :

\- Professeur ?

\- Oui ? fit-elle, méfiante.

\- Cette chemise que vous gardez…vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire à qui elle appartient ?

\- Encore cette chemise ? s'écria Minerva en roulant des yeux. Mais cela devient une obsession ! Vous ne pensez pas que vous en savez déjà assez sur moi pour le restant de vos jours ? Qu'est-ce que cette chemise peut bien vous faire ?

Remus se tortilla, gêné. En effet, il ne savait pourquoi il voulait savoir à qui appartenait la chemise, mais cela lui semblait important sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer. Il insista donc, se sentant curieusement mal à l'aise :

\- S'il vous plait…j'aimerais juste savoir…si ça se trouve, vous êtes mariée et je vous ai fait vous-savez-quoi et votre mari…enfin, il ne va pas être content, si c'est le cas.

McGonagall hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit où elle emmêla nerveusement ses doigts dans sa robe. Elle hésitait à se confier, Remus le sentait. Il se rapprocha donc d'elle et déclara doucement, avec son plus beau sourire :

\- Vous pouvez me le dire, je ne dirai rien, si c'est un secret.

\- Non, je…

Soudain, une pensée passa dans l'esprit de Remus qui ouvrit de grands yeux :

\- Attendez, il faut que vous me rassuriez : vous ne trompez pas votre mari avec un autre qui aurait oublié sa chemise ici ?

McGonagall redressa vivement la tête et le regarda d'un air indigné.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être ce genre de personne, Lupin ?! Réfléchissez, avant de parler ! Vous êtes pourtant doué pour ça, d'habitude…

\- Je suis désolé, je me disais simplement que peut-être…

\- Vous vous disiez mal, voilà tout.

\- Mais alors, cette chemise… ?

\- Taisez-vous.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Taisez-vous !

\- Mais pourq…

McGonagall ferma les yeux, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Sa patience et ses nerfs étaient à bout et elle avait un visage fatigué.

\- Cette chemise appartenait à Elphinstone Urquart, mon mari, décédé il y a six mois ! lança-t-elle, sans prêter attention à la boule qui lui serrait la gorge. Vous êtes content ? Maintenant, je vous suggère fortement de regagner votre dortoir !

Remus resta un instant immobile, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. McGonagall avait eu un mari ? Décédé ? Elle n'en avait absolument rien laissé paraitre. Mais il voyait à présent les yeux de son professeur se remplir de larmes qu'elle tentait de refouler et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Il imaginait bien à quel point cela pouvait être dur de tout garder pour soi sans rien dire à personne. Il fallait qu'il la réconforte, décida-t-il. Minerva McGonagall faisait partie des femmes qu'il ne voulait jamais voir pleurer et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse seule avec son chagrin.  
Remus vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui passa timidement une main dans le dos qu'il lui caressa doucement, cherchant quelque chose à dire qui ne sonnerait pas creux et qui la consolerait. McGonagall sortit un mouchoir écossais de sa poche et se moucha d'une main tremblante. Maintenant que ses larmes coulaient, on avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait plus du tout se retenir. Finalement, Remus demanda :

\- Et vous n'aviez pas d'enfants ?

Minerva fit non de la tête avec un hoquet de chagrin. Remus sentit son estomac se contracter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait soudainement envie de l'enlacer, de la serrer dans ses bras en lui promettant qu'elle n'aurait plus mal. En plus, il se sentait idiot de rester là, à lui caresser bêtement le dos, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire que des questions qui faisaient redoubler le chagrin de son professeur. Ce fut McGonagall qui rompit le silence en racontant, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

\- Je ne devrais pas vous dire ça, mais…je l'ai vraiment aimé, vous savez…j'étais heureuse…les trois meilleures années de ma vie…mais il a fallu qu'il meure ! La vérité, c'est qu'un amour, ça ne fonctionne…jamais…

Remus soupira. Il savait que la vie était parfois une garce qui vous met le bonheur sous le nez, puis vous l'enlève en agitant un doigt et en faisant « tss, tss ! ». McGonagall en avait fait la douloureuse expérience.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, je veux qu'il revienne…je le veux…parfois tellement fort que ça me réveille dans la nuit. Et là, je vois…je vois qu'il n'est plus là et qu'il ne reviendra pas…jamais ! Vous trouvez ça juste, vous ? Je suis faible…affreusement faible…

Elle continua de renifler en tamponnant ses joues au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient. Remus l'attira soudain contre lui, sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui prenait. Il savait simplement qu'elle lui faisait mal au cœur, à pleurer ainsi, qu'elle devait être consolée et au diable les relations professeur/élève. Minerva sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva blottie contre l'épaule de Lupin, et chercha d'abord à se dégager avant d'accepter doucement les bras protecteurs. Ils restèrent immobiles et Remus finit par déclarer :

\- Vous n'êtes pas faible, professeur. Vous êtes humaine, il n'y a rien de faible dans le fait d'avoir des émotions !

McGonagall esquissa un demi-sourire reconnaissant, mais peu convaincu et souffla d'une voix à peine audible dans son épaule :

\- Lui aussi, il me prenait dans ses bras ainsi… Je veux dire, Elphinstone. Il me prenait dans ses bras… J'aurais dû l'épouser plus tôt…si je l'avais simplement épousé la première fois qu'il me l'a demandé ! Au lieu de ça, je l'ai fait souffrir et je n'ai pu lui donner que trois ans, alors que lui, il m'a toujours aimée…

Remus lui tapota le dos. Les problèmes de cœur des autres n'avaient jamais été son point fort, il avait l'impression d'être grand, lourd et maladroit.

\- Mais, demanda-t-il en espérant ne pas la faire pleurer à nouveau, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas épousé la première fois ? Vous l'avez fait attendre ? Pourquoi ? Vous ne l'aimiez pas encore ?

\- Si ! Si, bien sûr, je l'aimais, mais je n'étais pas sûre et puis…(elle renifla et se moucha) j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir…de ne pas savoir le rendre heureux parce que…les sentiments ne sont pas mon fort et j'aurais pu lui faire mal…et je ne voulais pas… Mais vous vous en rendez compte ? Si je l'avais épousé plus tôt, nous aurions été ensemble plus longtemps ! Quelle idiote, non, mais quelle idiote !

Elle repartit dans une crise de sanglots incontrôlables, crispant ses ongles dans les épaules de Remus. Celui-ci avait l'impression de ressentir un grand vide en lui, alors qu'il la regardait pleurer. Pourquoi se laissait-il tellement affecter par les pleurs de son professeur ? Certes, il avait toujours été un peu sensible, et personne ne pouvait rester de marbre en voyant la femme la plus forte de l'école trembler de chagrin, mais il avait le désagréable sentiment que ce n'était pas normal de s'en sentir aussi bouleversé…

Minerva, elle, tentait de se faire violence pour cesser de pleurer. C'était humiliant. Elle, Minerva McGonagall, avait couché avec un élève et se trouvait maintenant en train de pleurer contre lui. Enfin, ses larmes ne pouvaient-elles pas cesser ? Elle avait tenu six mois, pourquoi cédait-elle maintenant, devant un élève, en plus ? C'était pitoyable. Cela faisait pourtant des années que personne, pas même Albus Dumbledore, n'avait été témoin de cette vague de détresse qui ne la prenait que rarement. Et aujourd'hui, elle cédait, elle ne retenait plus ses larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Il fallait se reprendre, tout de suite !  
Minerva sécha ses larmes, ses yeux, se moucha et se força à respirer lentement, profondément. Puis, elle se recomposa son visage impassible, dont seuls les yeux rouges témoignaient son moment de faiblesse. Elle repoussa Remus qui comprit le message et s'écarta. McGonagall inspira, se préparant à croiser le regard de son élève : elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée trop stupide, vieille ou pathétique. Enfin, elle se leva du lit et le regarda.

\- Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle sèchement, gênée. Je me laisse aller devant vous avec mes sentiments, je vous parle de quelque chose qui ne vous intéresse sûrement pas et je vous mets mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas convenable.

Remus, étrangement déçu de ne pas pouvoir la garder plus longtemps dans ses bras, sourit et répondit :

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! Vous savez, je garde déjà les secrets de mes amis, je peux bien garder les vôtres en plus, si vous avez besoin de parler !

\- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je me suis laissé aller, la fatigue, sans doute. Ce n'est rien.

\- Si, c'est quelque chose, contredit Remus. La tristesse, ce n'est pas rien et parfois, il faut la laisser sortir. C'est encore pire lorsque ça reste à l'intérieur.

\- Non, pas devant un élève. D'ailleurs, un bon professeur ne coucherait pas non plus avec un élève, même sous Amortentia !

Remus se leva à son tour et fit les cent pas, se sentant coupable d'avoir profité de son professeur.

\- Mais non, ce n'était pas votre faute. C'est la mienne, vous l'avez même dit tout à l'heure ! Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être un bon ou mauvais professeur. Et je suis désolé d'avoir couché avec vous… J'aurais dû vous repousser encore, je le sais.

\- Cela n'empêche, j'aurais dû sentir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans mon verre de vin ! Il était trop attirant et ne sentait pas le vin. Il sentait le parchemin neuf, le cirage et l'herbe à chat.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

\- L'herbe à chat ? Sérieusement ? Vous êtes attirée par _l'herbe à chat_ ? Je n'y crois pas !

McGonagall se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte qu'elle avait gaffé.

\- Non ! Je voulais dire que…euh…enfin, il y avait une odeur d'herbe à chat, mais je ne suis PAS attirée par l'herbe à chat, qu'allez-vous imaginer…

Remus avança d'un pas vers elle, un sourire moqueur au visage. L'image d'une McGonagall se roulant dans de l'herbe à chat venait de l'assaillir, et il peinait à maitriser un fou rire.

\- L'herbe à chat, voyez-vous ça…

\- Lupin, ça suffit ! Ne me forcez pas à enlever des points à Gryffondor ! D'ailleurs, il est tard, vous devez retourner dans votre dortoir ! Exécution !

Remus sentit toute sa joie retomber d'un coup. Il n'avait pas envie de la quitter, pas maintenant… Elle s'était ouverte à lui, ce soir, il savait que demain, ce ne serait plus pareil. Elle aurait eu le temps de reprendre sa carapace de sévérité, de masquer de nouveau tous ses sentiments et ne serait plus que la froide professeure qu'il avait toujours connue. De plus, après l'avoir prise dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas retourner dans son dortoir, il voulait rester avec elle et la prendre encore contre lui. Malgré toute la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait, il se souvenait du corps chaud de Minerva McGonagall, désirable, haletante, belle…

Inconsciemment, il avançait vers elle et ce fut la voix de Minerva qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Lupin, puis-je savoir ce que vous fabriquez ?

Elle avait les joues légèrement roses et Remus regarda ce qui la gênait. Il mit plusieurs instants à comprendre que c'était lui. Elle ne le regardait pas en face, mais baissait les yeux et en suivant son regard, Remus vit qu'elle regardait son érection à travers son pantalon avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'indignation. Puis, elle releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas recommencer ?


	6. Lorsque les sentiments dérapent

_A.N : Salut ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! C'est surtout un chapitre de transition, en fait, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Merci à mes revieweuses, j'adore vous lire ! Bon, l'A.N est courte parce que je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire…_

_Bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 6 : Lorsque les sentiments dérapent…

.

Remus, écarlate de honte, bafouilla :

\- Non ! Non, je suis désolé, non, bien sûr que non !

Puis, pour dissiper sa gêne, il plaisanta :

\- Enfin, à moins que vous insistiez pour que je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car déjà, il louchait sur la baguette de McGonagall qui avait surgi à la vitesse de l'éclair devant son nez.

\- Je vous préviens, fit-elle, la respiration courte, que je ne recommencerai pas avec vous ce que nous avons fait tout à l'heure ! Hors de question. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Remus hocha lentement la tête, sans oser parler. McGonagall rangea sa baguette, mais resta méfiante. Puis, soudain, elle vit son élève plonger sur elle et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Remus ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il embrassait le professeur McGonagall ! Avec la langue ! Pourtant, bien que la sonnette d'alarme de son cerveau se soit mise à sonner, il ne décollait pas ses lèvres de celles, roses et tendres, de Minerva. C'était le baiser le plus doux qu'il ait eu avec elle. Il était comme aimanté, explorant sa bouche jusqu'à aller rencontrer sa langue chaude qui s'entortillait à la sienne. Il se rendait également compte qu'elle répondait à son baiser, mais timidement, malgré elle. Comme si elle non plus n'avait pas la force de se séparer de lui. Remus referma ses bras sur la taille de Minerva qu'il caressa du pouce et approfondit le baiser avec douceur, mais passion. En ce moment, il ne la voyait plus du comme la professeure la plus stricte et froide de Poudlard, mais comme une femme plus fragile qui se protégeait avec cette carapace de froideur pour ne pas montrer qu'elle pouvait, elle aussi, avoir mal, peur ou être triste.  
Remus sentait qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans ses épaules, mais soudain, elle le relâcha et le repoussa avec une force étonnante. Il recula, pris au dépourvu, et tituba un peu avant de reprendre l'équilibre. Il resta face à Minerva qui faisait de gros efforts pour reprendre son souffle, les joues rouges et le regard flamboyant.

Remus, lui, resta immobile, hébété, la regardant reprendre sa respiration. Il prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire : il avait embrassé McGonagall ! Un professeur ! Que se passait-il ? Ce n'étaient pas les hormones, il en était sûr. Il y avait eu…quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer, pendant le baiser. Quelque chose de bon, de fort. Cela ne pouvait pas être de l'amour, tout de même ? Il ne pouvait pas être en amour avec une femme qui avait presque trois fois son âge ! Pas avec un professeur…mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? Remus refusa de réfléchir là-dessus, sentant que la réponse ne lui plairait pas. Il fallait nier l'évidence, car il ne pouvait décemment pas être amoureux de Minerva McGonagall. Tout d'abord, c'était interdit par le règlement. Ensuite, tout le monde se moquerait de lui, même ses amis. Il voyait déjà le visage hilare de Sirius. Enfin, McGonagall ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole si elle savait. Il chercha à se convaincre qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement embrassée, mais l'air troublé, les lèvres rougies et le regard perdu, hésitant entre la colère et la gêne, de Minerva à ce moment-là lui prouvèrent qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer.

\- Lupin, que…qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Pourquoi… ? souffla-t-elle, trop choquée pour penser à le gronder.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Vous…je…

McGonagall le fixa d'un regard intense qui le fit aussitôt rougir. Elle semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Puis, elle s'approcha de lui en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

\- Lupin, êtes-vous…, commença-t-elle.

Remus ferma les yeux. Non, non, non, elle ne devait pas deviner les sentiments qu'il avait peut-être pour elle ! Tout se passait de travers.

\- Êtes-vous amoureux ? De moi ?

Voilà, les mots venaient de tomber, il n'y avait plus que le silence. Un silence lourd, gênant, pendant lequel Remus n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Il était écarlate, droit comme un I devant McGonagall qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il savait qu'elle attendait une réponse, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Et puis, même s'il avait voulu répondre, il n'aurait pas pu : ses lèvres étaient aussi lourdes que de la pierre, sa langue lui semblait pâteuse, il avait la bouche sèche et avait soudainement perdu l'usage de la parole. Son cœur battait à la chamade, il avait envie d'être partout, sauf dans cette chambre trop oppressante à son goût.

Minerva était tout aussi tendue que lui. Elle était certaine qu'elle n'aurait pas dû poser cette question. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête de ce pauvre Lupin pour deviner qu'il était tout traumatisé. Pourquoi avait-elle posé une question pareille ? Elle les plongeait tous deux dans l'embarras, mais il lui semblait important d'avoir une réponse. Même si elle allait sûrement se sentir ridicule par la suite. Aucun élève ne pouvait l'aimer, _elle_. La dragonne, comme on l'appelait dans son dos en croyant qu'elle n'entendait pas.

\- Lupin, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Répondez simplement par oui ou non, si vous voulez. Hochez simplement la tête.

Remus fit un effort pour ouvrir la bouche et respirer, comme des étoiles commençaient à danser devant ses yeux. Il n'osait pas encore croiser le regard de Minerva McGonagall – au passage, Minerva était un très joli prénom, il n'y avait jamais pensé –, mais il fit de petits mouvements avec sa langue pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas pétrifiée.

En face de lui, McGonagall était inquiète. Son élève commençait à agiter la langue bizarrement, tout en ayant l'impression qu'il manquait d'air. Faisait-il une crise d'asthme ? Lupin n'était pourtant pas déclaré asthmatique ? Elle l'avait vraiment traumatisé, pensa-t-elle avec honte. Il valait mieux qu'il passe la nuit à l'infirmerie, elle allait l'y conduire. Cela lui apprendrait à poser des questions stupides…

Au même moment, Remus releva courageusement les yeux vers son professeur. Il eut l'impression de se liquéfier sur place, puis de devenir minuscule lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux, vert émeraude, de McGonagall. Enfin, il ouvrit la bouche et lâcha d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Je…oui, je…je crois que je vous aime.

Après quoi il baissa aussitôt les yeux en rougissant de plus belle. McGonagall allait le tuer, ou enlever des points à Gryffondor, ou le mener dans le bureau du directeur, il en était certain. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement détourné le sujet ?

Minerva, de son côté, était soufflée. La bouche entrouverte, car elle s'était apprêtée à envoyer Remus à l'infirmerie, elle restait immobile, fixant son élève. Il croyait qu'il l'aimait. Elle était sûre d'avoir bien entendu, il n'y avait qu'à voir la tête de Lupin. Que devait-elle faire, à présent ? Les relations intimes professeur/élève étaient interdites par le règlement, bien sûr, et il ne serait de toute façon jamais venu à l'esprit de Minerva d'entamer une liaison avec Remus Lupin. Pourtant, c'était à elle de dire quelque chose, il attendait sa réponse. Elle devait crier, enlever des points et se conduire normalement. Ne pas montrer de gêne, car _elle n'était pas gênée_, non, pas même un tout petit peu. Après tout, Lupin n'avait fait _que_ l'embrasser et coucher avec elle. C'était tout… Elle se sentit rosir.

Remus n'en pouvait plus d'attendre dans ce silence. Il allait se décider à prendre congé de son professeur de façon plus ou moins polie pour ensuite aller hurler sa honte, sa frustration et le fait qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile dans son oreiller, mais la voix de McGonagall l'en empêcha :

\- Vous _croyez_ que vous m'aimez comme vous croyez qu'il va pleuvoir demain, ou bien vous…je veux dire…y a-t-il quelque chose de…de vrai ?

Remus releva la tête, étonné. Elle accordait de l'importance à ses sentiments ? Depuis quand ? Il bafouilla en se tortillant, mal à l'aise :

\- Je vous aime vraiment, oui… Enfin, je pense.

Puis, tout d'un coup, une vague de courage l'assaillit.

\- Oui, je vous aime. Du moins, je suppose que c'est cela que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on est en amour avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans le domaine, mais si vous voulez, je demanderai à Pat…Sirius Black, qui lui, est très compétent ? Il saura me dire si c'est de l'amour ou…

\- Non ! coupa-t-elle précipitamment. Non, Lupin, je vous interdis formellement de dire quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit ! Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant que…enfin, que tout le monde soit au courant de ce soir. Ce qui se passe dans cette chambre, reste dans cette chambre, compris ?

\- D'accord, d'accord, ne vous fâchez pas. Je pensais seulement que cela pouvait être une bonne idée, mais de toute façon, on s'en fiche, non ? Parce que…(il se sentit soudain très triste)…parce que vous…vous aimez ce M. Urquart dont vous m'avez parlé et que…ce ne serait pas correct de vous séduire, alors que vous avez perdu votre mari et…(il lutta contre la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge)…et vous ne m'aimez pas...

Remus baissa les yeux pour reprendre son calme et ravaler les larmes piquantes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Après quelques expirations profondes, il releva les yeux. McGonagall le regardait sans bouger. Elle semblait très mal à l'aise. Évidemment, pensa Remus, elle ne savait comment réagir. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui reparler d'Elphinstone Urquart, surtout pas à ce moment…

Minerva était en réalité en profonde réflexion, mais non au sujet d'Elphinstone qui était pour l'instant le cadet de ses soucis. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de ce pétrin, maintenant. La situation ne pouvait encore se prolonger, elle ne ferait que plus de mal à Lupin, s'il l'aimait comme il le prétendait. Aussi, elle se força à reprendre contenance et se redressa. Prenant une voix cassante (il ne fallait surtout pas laisser de faux espoirs à ce pauvre garçon), elle déclara :

\- Cela suffit, j'ai entendu assez de sottises pour ce soir. Je doute fort que vous m'aimiez vraiment, Lupin, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, cet amour ne serait pas réciproque et donc impossible, je préfère vous désillusionner tout de suite. Il est totalement inenvisageable que je puisse vous aimer et que vous puissiez m'aimer. Sur ce, regagnez votre dortoir. Bonne nuit !

Elle alla ouvrir la porte dans une invitation peu polie à sortir et Remus passa devant elle, la tête basse. Il sembla à Minerva que son ventre se contractait désagréablement. Allons, se reprit-elle, depuis quand prenait-elle pitié de qui que ce soit ?  
Ne voulant pas réfléchir à la réponse de cette question, elle regarda Lupin disparaitre dans la pénombre des couloirs avant de refermer sa porte en la claquant.

Remus entendit la porte des appartements du professeur McGonagall claquer derrière lui alors qu'il sortait. Il s'éloigna dans les couloirs, vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, en ressassant de sombres pensées. Pourquoi avait-il dit à McGonagall qu'il l'aimait ? Même s'il était à présent sûr d'éprouver de l'attirance pour elle, il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire cela. Maintenant, elle allait certainement l'éviter autant que possible… Mais de toute façon, cela lui convenait très bien : lui aussi comptait l'éviter un certain temps, le temps qu'il reprenne le contrôle de ses sentiments. Il se sentait très honteux : c'était Minerva McGonagall ! Comment avait-il pu lui dire ses sentiments ? Et espérer une réponse positive, en plus… Remus avait naïvement espéré qu'elle lui répondrait quelque chose comme : « Oh, Remus, je vous aime aussi… » Il se gifla mentalement, sentant de nouvelles larmes brulantes venir brouiller sa vision. Elle ne l'aimait pas, elle. Non, elle aimait Elphinstone Urquart, même s'il était mort, il n'y avait de la place que pour lui, dans son cœur à elle. Il n'y avait pas de place pour Remus Lupin. De toute façon, peut-être était-il mieux qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Remus s'en serait voulu s'il l'avait blessée par mégarde, un soir de pleine lune. Mieux valait qu'il reste seul pour ne mettre en danger personne…  
Une voix agacée le tira soudain de ses pensées :

\- Dites donc, vous comptez rester planté là toute la nuit, ou bien vous allez finir par vous décider à me donner ce mot de passe, que je puisse ensuite me rendormir ?

Remus sursauta et releva la tête. Il était arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui le fixait d'un œil courroucé. Il bafouilla :

\- Euh, le mot de passe est…euh… « asphodèle », je crois.

\- Enfin ! soupira la Grosse Dame.

Puis, après un bref instant de réflexion, elle déclara en haussant un sourcil :

\- Mais dites donc, vous en faites, une tête ? Chagrin d'amour ?

Remus se sentit rougir.

\- Comment savez-v…euh, je veux dire, de quoi vous mêlez-vous ? J'ai donné le mot de passe, non ?

Faisant comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, la Grosse Dame poursuivit, le regard un peu rêveur :

\- Alors, comment est-elle, cette fille qui vous brise le cœur ? Elle est belle ?

\- Je…oui, enfin, non, mais…mais si, en fait, et…et mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Laissez-moi passer !

\- Allons, elle avait sûrement de bonnes raisons de refuser votre amour…les femmes ont toujours de bonnes raisons que vous, les hommes, ne pouvez comprendre… Ou alors, elle ne vous aime pas. Remarque, vous êtes plutôt beau garçon, alors je ne vois pas ce qui la gênerait. Peut-être qu'elle est timide, non ? Vous n'avez pas essayé de lui demander ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas essayé, maintenant, laissez-moi passer, merci !

Remus rougissait et commençait à être agacé. De quoi se mêlait-elle ? C'était un portrait, une stupide peinture, pourquoi mettait-elle son nez dans ses affaires ? Mais la Grosse Dame ne semblait pas du tout décidée à le laisser passer.

\- Allons, vous auriez dû insister ! Surtout si vous l'aimez vraiment. Les femmes aiment se sentir désirées…

\- Et qu'en savez-vous, d'abord ? s'écria soudain Remus, exaspéré. Vous n'êtes qu'une peinture, même pas une femme à proprement parler ! Comment pouvez-vous donner des conseils ? Vous n'êtes qu'un ensemble de petites taches colorées, une vieille croute peinte par un illustre inconnu qui s'est retrouvée à garder l'entrée, c'est tout !

Le regard de la Grosse Dame se durcit et elle prit un ton froid et distant, visiblement pincé, pour répondre :

\- Oh. En effet, je suis _une peinture_. _Juste_ une peinture. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'y connais rien. J'en ai vu passer, moi, des cœurs brisés, et si vous vous imaginez que vous personne ne peut comprendre votre petite douleur, eh bien laissez-moi vous dire que…

\- Pouvez-vous juste vous taire et me laisser passer ? Je ne vous ai rien demandé, il me semble !

\- Si, vous m'avez demandé de ma taire, puis de vous laisser passer. Vous m'avez donc demandé deux choses, et je…

\- Oh, ça suffit, je vais parler à Dumbledore, puisque vous ne voulez pas ouvrir !

La Grosse Dame émit un grognement.

\- Rooh, voilà, passez ! Il n'y a pas besoin de me menacer…

Tout en marmonnant des choses sur les vieilles croutes qui se mêlaient de tout, Remus gagna le dortoir des garçons, espérant se mettre au lit et penser à McGonagall tranquillement. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait qualifié l'amour qu'il lui portait de « sottise ». Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir des garçons et gagna son lit. Là, il faillit avoir un infarctus en voyant que James, Sirius et Peter étaient assis et le fixaient du regard, visiblement impatients. Sirius chuchota furieusement :

\- Alors ? L'Amortentia a fonctionné ? Où étais-tu, cet après-midi ? Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu voulais sécher la botanique, on serait venus avec toi ! Au lieu de ça, on a passé deux longues heures à planter de stupides bulbes dont je n'ai même pas retenu le nom ! En plus, l'une de ces saloperies m'a mordu ! Franchement vive la solidarité.

Puis, il remarqua l'air abattu de son ami et se radoucit :

\- Et, euh…ça va comme tu veux ? Tu sais, en fait, ce n'est pas si grave, hein, pour la botanique. On séchera ensemble une autre fois… Lunard ? Tu as un problème ?

Remus se laissa tomber sur son lit et leur raconta tout son après-midi. Plusieurs fois, James le fit répéter tant il était incrédule.

\- Tu as quoi ? Tu as couché avec…la dragonne ?!

\- Oui, Cornedrue.

Remus poursuivit ensuite son récit et leur expliqua comment il avait fini par comprendre qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour McGonagall, puis la façon dont elle avait deviné et sa réaction. Il omit juste de raconter ce que son professeur lui avait avoué sur Elphinstone Urquart. Ses trois amis écoutaient, à la fois captivés et incrédules. Peter avait la bouche grande ouverte et ne quittait pas Remus des yeux, buvant ses paroles, James avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et se passait une main dans les cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'il était en pleine réflexion, Sirius s'était allongé comme si le lit lui appartenait et faisait voler de petits objets pendant qu'il écoutait. Lorsque Remus acheva son histoire, il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles ses amis digéraient ce qu'il venait de leur annoncer.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de problèmes d'amour ou d'attirance, Sirius fut le premier à réagir et demanda avec un regard gourmand :

\- Dis donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu as embrassé la dragonne… Alors, elle embrasse bien ? Pourtant, elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'embrasser qui que ce soit… Et tu lui as même fait l'amour ? Bah mon vieux, quand tu t'oublies, tu n'y vas pas à moitié…même moi, je n'aurais pas fait ça ! Tu as été trop vite, il fallait attendre.

\- Patmol, je sais que je me suis conduit comme un crétin, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer, soupira Remus. Je ne m'explique toujours pas comment j'ai pu coucher avec elle… J'ai complètement pété les plombs ! J'ai couché avec elle parce qu'elle était toute consentante, elle était vraiment désirable, tu comprends ? Sous l'Amortentia, elle…enfin, elle n'avait rien à voir avec la femme que tu vois en cours. Et puis, elle m'a fait l'amour et elle a dormi tout l'après-midi contre moi, je suis humain, une fois que j'avais son corps entre les bras et qu'elle me coulait des yeux doux, je n'arrivais plus du tout à me dire que c'était mal ! Et maintenant, elle ne m'aime pas et je ne l'aurai sûrement plus jamais dans les bras…

Sirius le regarda avec sérieux et hocha la tête :

\- Mmh, je vois ce que tu veux dire. C'est mauvais, ça. Perdre le contrôle, c'est presque aussi mauvais que de recoucher avec son ex. Il faudra que je te donne des leçons, là-dessus !

Remus avait bien envie de lui demander en quoi recoucher avec son ex était mauvais, mais James ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Bon, on se fiche des performances sexuelles de Lunard et McGo. (il fit une courte pause, songeur, et reprit :) En fait, non, on ne s'en fiche pas, mais on en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut aider Lunard ! Tu es sûr que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Oui ! s'écria Remus, plein d'une nouvelle frustration en se remémorant la façon dont McGonagall avait balayé ses sentiments. Oui, mais elle, elle n'a de cœur que pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Elle se fiche pas mal que je puisse l'aimer ! Elle ne m'aime pas ! Elle est complètement indifférente et elle a même dit qu'elle croyait que l'amour ne fonctionnait jamais…

\- Écoute Lunard, es-tu sûr de vraiment l'aimer ? demanda James. Je veux dire, c'est McGo, elle peut être respectée, tu es peut-être seulement impressionné et ce soi-disant amour va passer ? D'accord, tu as toujours eu un comportement plutôt bizarre, dans ses cours, mais cela ne veut pas dire que…

\- Un comportement bizarre ? l'interrompit Remus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai de bizarre ?

\- Eh bien, une fois, tu bavais un peu en la regardant, quand nous étions en deuxième année… Et puis, en quatrième année, pendant un match de Quidditch, tu braquais les jumelles de Patmol sur elle au lieu de suivre le match ! Une fois, en sixième année, je me souviens aussi que tu as été renfermé toute une journée uniquement parce que Lucius Malefoy l'avait traitée de vieille nargole mal baisée. Et puis, cette année, le jour de la rentrée, tu n'as pas cessé de jeter des regards noirs à Slughorn parce que tu l'avais vu faire l'une de ses techniques de drague minables et vaseuses à McGo. Tu ne te souviens plus ?

Remus hocha la tête.

\- Mais Slughorn était _vraiment_ allé trop loin, Cornedrue ! Où a-t-il vu qu'on séduisait…McGonagall, en plus ! Franchement, parfois, cet homme me fait pitié.

\- Aaah, tu vois ! Tu recommences ! Enfin, passons. Donc, tu es sûr d'aimer vraiment la dragonne ?

Remus jeta un regard noir à James.

\- Oui, mais elle n'a rien d'une dragonne. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, toi, si je traitais Lily Evans de chauve-souris rabougrie ?

James eut l'air sincèrement offensé et s'écria :

\- Eh ! Lily n'est pas une…

Sirius les interrompit avec un sourire moqueur :

\- Dites donc, dites-le si on dérange, Queudver et moi, hein ? On peut vous laisser débattre ensemble, si vous voulez ? Je croyais que le véritable problème était l'amour de Lunard pour la dra…McGonagall ?

James et Remus adressèrent un sourire un peu gêné à Sirius et revinrent au sujet. Sirius déclara à Remus en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule :

\- Lunard, si tu aimes vraiment McGo, il faut que tu la séduises, tu n'as pas le choix !

\- C'est inutile, elle ne m'aime pas…

\- Eh bien, fais en sorte qu'elle t'aime ! s'exclama Sirius. C'est vrai, elle ne peut pas être totalement insensible ! Peut-être même qu'elle est amoureuse de toi sans le savoir ! Tu n'auras qu'à la séduire pour qu'elle tombe dans tes bras, c'est simple, non ? Elle est mûre, elle est seule, une aventure avec un jeune homme ne sera sûrement pas pour lui déplaire !

\- C'est la dragonne, Patmol ! s'écria James alors que Remus jetait un sort insonorisant sur les rideaux de son lit. La dragonne ne va pas tomber dans les bras de Lunard aussi facilement ! Non, il faut utiliser les grands moyens…

Remus se retourna vivement vers eux :

\- Je vous préviens : il est hors de question que j'utilise un nouveau philtre d'amour ou quelque potion de ce genre !

\- Bien sûr, fit James en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais il va falloir que tu sois séduisant, Lunard. C'est-à-dire, que tu arrêtes de t'habiller comme un enfant modèle, que tu déboutonnes un peu le col de ta chemise et que tu pourchasses McGo pour lui parler de ton amour ! Elle finira par être obligée de t'écouter et là, elle finira forcément par tomber amoureuse de toi.

Sirius ajouta avec un sourire :

\- Et fais-lui plein de compliments ! Souris-lui, embarrasse-la un peu et tu verras qu'elle ne te résistera pas longtemps.

Remus écouta avec attention les conseils que lui donnèrent James et Sirius, se demandant s'il avait vraiment une chance. Puis, se rendant compte de l'heure tardive, ils allèrent se coucher.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Minerva, ou comment être en

A.N : Salut ! J'ai failli oublier de poster le chapitre, mais le voilà quand même, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci à mes revieweuses (je file vous répondre après avoir posté !). Remus a déclaré ses sentiments, maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont commencer :)

Bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR.

Chapitre 7 : Minerva, ou comment être en déni total de l'être aim. . .convoité.

Le lendemain, Minerva McGonagall se rendit à la Grande Salle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements de la veille. Lupin lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, l'avait embrassée et lui avait fait l'amour. Elle avait été ridicule, sous l'Amortentia, songeait-elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû non plus lui parler d'Elphinstone. Il y avait trop de choses qui n'auraient pas dû avoir lieu...

Minerva entra dans la Grande Salle, déjà bruyante à cause des élèves, et chercha malgré elle le regard de son élève, à la table des Gryffondors. Elle le remarqua, il était entre Potter et Black, comme toujours, mais la regardait et lui sourit. McGonagall fut momentanément surprise, puis fronça les sourcils en détournant le regard.  
Désormais, elle ignorerait Lupin, décida-t-elle. Elle ne lui accorderait pas la moindre attention. Ainsi, il cesserait d'être amoureux d'elle, tout reprendrait son cours normal et ce serait très bien. Si jamais il persistait, tant pis pour lui, elle serait odieuse pour le dégouter d'elle. Minerva hocha la tête pour elle-même c'était une bonne idée qu'elle allait immédiatement mettre en application.

Tout en s'appliquant à garder le regard fixé devant elle, Minerva rejoignit la table des professeurs et s'y assit pour se servir un café. À côté d'elle, Albus Dumbledore demanda :

\- Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas bavarde, aujourd'hui ? Au fait, Minerva, les quatrièmes années n'ont pas eu cours de métamorphose, hier après-midi ?

McGonagall tourna vivement la tête vers Dumbledore. Il savait ! Il était au courant de son absence ! Evidemment, pensa-t-elle. Elle n'était jamais absente, ce genre de nouvelles circulait donc très vite dans le château. Pendant un moment, elle songea à expliquer à Albus le problème de l'Amortentia mais se ravisa. Elle se sentait assez honteuse. Bien sûr, elle était la victime, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu savoir que son verre contenait une potion, mais elle continuait à se sentir coupable. Coupable de s'être sentie bien pendant que Lupin lui faisait l'amour. Minerva rosit et chercha un mensonge crédible.

\- Hum…j'ai eu un empêchement.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ? La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi, je vous libérerai pour la journée et les élèves auront une heure de libre.

Elle hocha la tête, heureuse que la politesse ou le manque de curiosité d'Albus lui permettent de ne pas avoir à mentir plus. Celui-ci enchaina avec entrain :

\- Les croissants sont délicieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Les elfes de maison font de l'excellent travail, il faudra leur dire. Au fait, Remus Lupin a séché les cours, hier après-midi, vous saviez ? Moi qui espérais qu'il assagirait Potter et Black, on dirait qu'ils ont une mauvaise influence sur lui. Vous ne savez pas où Lupin était, hier après-midi ?

Minerva s'efforça de garder un visage impénétrable en jugulant l'angoisse qui montait en elle. Si Albus devinait ? S'il faisait le rapprochement entre sa propre absence et les cours manqués de Lupin ? Il lui demanderait des explications, que dirait-elle ? Elle répondit pourtant d'une voix égale, vaguement intéressée :

\- Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, Albus. D'ailleurs, comment le saurais-je ?

\- Vous êtes sa directrice de maison, je me disais simplement que peut-être…

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de suivre tous mes élèves à la trace, rétorqua-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Puis, Minerva s'efforça de détourner le sujet en parlant des quatrièmes années qui avaient justement rendu des devoirs pitoyables, il y avait une sérieuse baisse de niveau à Poudlard et les élèves étaient des paresseux, hormis quelques exceptions. Ensuite, quand elle estima avoir parlé suffisamment longtemps pour qu'Albus oublie le précédent sujet de discussion, elle prétexta du travail et quitta la table, ignorant les remarques peu discrètes de Slughorn qui déclarait qu'avec l'âge, elle devenait aigrie.

Au même moment, à la table des Gryffondors, James poussa Remus du coude.

\- Lunard ! Regarde, McGo s'en va, c'est le moment d'aller la voir ! Elle va sûrement être seule avant le début des cours, c'est le moment idéal pour lui parler de ton amour !

Remus hocha la tête, une boule au ventre. Il appréhendait la réaction de McGonagall s'il revenait lui parler. Peut-être qu'elle s'énerverait vraiment, ou qu'elle se moquerait de lui, ou qu'elle irait voir Dumbledore… Mais James lui donna une bourrade en chuchotant :

\- Allez, vas-y ! Tu veux la séduire, oui ou non ?

Remus se leva donc, les jambes légèrement flageolantes, et sortit de la Salle en regardant ses amis qui lui faisaient des signes encourageants. Le jeune homme décida de gonfler le torse et rattrapa McGonagall dans les couloirs alors qu'elle se rendait à sa classe.

\- Professeur ! Attendez, je dois vous parler !

McGonagall ne s'arrêta pas, faisant la sourde oreille. Il sembla même à Remus qu'elle accélérait le pas. Il fronça les sourcils et sprinta pour arriver à côté d'elle, puis cala son pas sur le sien.

\- Professeur, insista-t-il.

McGonagall lui répondit d'un ton froid, volontairement distant :

\- J'ai du travail. Faites comme tout le monde, attendez mes heures de cours pour me parler.

Le message était clair : elle avait décidé de refuser de lui parler, pensa Remus. Mais maintenant qu'il était là qu'il avait fait le plus dur (l'approcher), il ne comptait pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts.

\- Ce n'est pas au sujet de la Métamorphose que je veux vous parler, vous le savez. C'est au sujet de ce que je vous ai dit hier !

\- J'ai du travail, Lupin. Figurez-vous que je ne suis pas à votre service alors si vous voulez parler, soyez aimable, attendez les heures de cours. N'avez-vous pas de devoirs à faire ?

\- Je n'ai plus douze ans ! s'écria Remus, piqué par la question. Je dois vraiment vous parler, professeur, s'il vous plait !

\- Cette discussion est stérile, je vous ai déjà fait connaitre le fond de ma pensée, hier.

\- Vous avez dit que c'était des sottises, vous n'avez pas…

Le regard flamboyant de McGonagall le fit taire.

\- Ce _sont_ des sottises, Lupin ! Cela vous passera ! Et ce ne serait pas vous aider que de vous donner de faux espoirs. Maintenant, si vous souhaitez tant que ça parler, consultez un psychologue. Vos problèmes d'hormones ne m'intéressent pas !

\- Mais je vous aime vraiment ! s'écria-t-il avec véhémence. Si seulement vous me laissiez vous montrer…

McGonagall lui plaqua une main sur la bouche et regarda autour d'eux, angoissée. Puis, voyant qu'ils étaient seuls, retourna la tête vers Remus.

\- Vous avez perdu la raison ? Crier de pareilles choses ! Et si quelqu'un vous avait entendu, hum ? Non, vous n'allez pas me montrer quoi que ce soit, Lupin ! Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, vous êtes plus dur à éviter qu'un mauvais sort !

\- Ah, fit Remus alors qu'elle lui libérait la bouche. Donc, vous admettez que vous me fuyez ! Si vous étiez aussi indifférente que vous le dites, vous n'auriez pas besoin de m'éviter !

\- Ce n'est pas la question…

\- Si, justement, professeur ! Laissez-moi au moins une chance…juste une ? Laissez-moi vous montrer à quel point je vous…

\- J'ai perdu mon mari il y a six mois, juste six mois, vous pouvez le comprendre, ça ? cria-t-elle soudain, le visage marbré de taches rouges. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'amour, compris ? Maintenant, allez harceler quelqu'un d'autre, sinon, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor ! Oui, cinquante, Lupin ! Même si c'est ma propre maison !

Elle se détourna dans un froissement d'étoffe et partit à grands pas. Remus hésita un moment, se demandant s'il devait quand même insister. Il décida d'insister, mais plus doucement, et la rattrapa une fois de plus.

\- Professeur, écoutez, je suis désolé, j'ai seulement besoin de…

\- De quoi ? Je vous ai dit non, il n'y a rien de plus à demander ! Je-ne-vous-aime-pas !

\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous répondu à mon baiser ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Minerva stoppa net et Remus faillit se cogner à elle. Elle le regarda d'un air gêné, tout en essayant de garder contenance, les joues rouges. Remus sentit qu'il la tenait.

\- Que…quoi ? Quel baiser ?

\- Le baiser que nous avons échangé, auquel vous avez répondu ! Pourtant, à ce moment-là, vous n'étiez plus sous l'Amortentia ! Alors pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps à me repousser ? Pourquoi avez-vous répondu, si vous ne m'aimez pas ?

Minerva rougit encore, détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Remus insista, heureux de la tenir enfin :

\- Alors ? Puisque vous n'étiez plus sous Amortentia, vous auriez très bien pu me repousser, non ? Ou du moins, fermer la bouche, me mordre, ou…ou n'importe quoi ! Je ne vous forçais pas, pourtant !

McGonagall tenta de reprendre une voix sèche en déclarant :

\- Vous étiez trop fort, je ne pouvais pas…

\- Vous n'avez même pas essayé de vous débattre et…

Mais au même moment, le professeur Slughorn déboula dans les couloirs. Son ventre était tellement gonflé qu'on aurait pu croire que les boutons de sa chemise allaient sauter d'un instant à l'autre. Avec son habituel sourire jovial, il s'exclama :

\- Ah, Minerva ! J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Il faut absolument que je vous parle, j'ai concocté une nouvelle potion qui vous intéressa certainement !

\- Le professeur McGonagall et moi…, commença Remus, ne voulant pas laisser filer sa « proie ».

\- …avions fini, Lupin, acheva McGonagall avec un regard qui ne tolérait pas la contradiction.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Slughorn avec un sourire forcé et déclara :

\- Bien ! Je vous suis, Horace, mais dépêchez-vous, les cours vont bientôt commencer.

Ravi, Slughorn partit avec McGonagall à sa suite. Elle ne se retourna même pas pour jeter un dernier regard à Remus qui était resté planté dans le couloir. Celui-ci serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser éclater sa frustration : Slughorn arrivait toujours au mauvais moment ! De plus, le jeune homme était sûr que cette prétendue potion n'était qu'une ruse grossière pour rester seul avec McGonagall. Slughorn aimait avoir un petit monde connu et puissant autour de lui, il aurait très bien pu séduire quelqu'un comme Minerva, nettement plus puissante que lui, juste pour le prestige… Qu'allaient-ils faire tous les deux ensemble ? Remus était sûr que McGonagall se fichait éperdument des potions de Slughorn, qu'elle ne l'accompagnait que pour le fuir. Il avait pourtant été si près de lui faire tout avouer ! Remus les regarda disparaitre dans le tournant d'un couloir, sans les quitter des yeux.  
Il n'aimait tout simplement pas l'idée que McGonagall puisse rester avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'elle le fuyait, lui.

Soudain, Remus sursauta. Il n'était tout de même pas jaloux de Slughorn ? Il était au-dessus de ça ! N'est-ce pas ? Après tout, Slughorn pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait avec McGonagall, ce n'était pas son problème, pensa-t-il avec un élan de colère. Il n'était pas jaloux de Slughorn, non, pas du tout. Il était intelligent et le professeur McGonagall ne se serait sûrement jamais laissé avoir par les tentatives de séduction désastreuses du vieux professeur de potions…qui n'essayait peut-être même pas de la séduire. Remus secoua la tête, en proie à de fortes émotions contradictoires. Il se sentait tiraillé par l'envie de les suivre pour voir ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans la salle de potions, mais sa fierté personnelle le lui interdisait. Après tout, si McGonagall tombait vraiment sous les charmes (quels charmes, d'ailleurs ?) de ce vieux crouton de Slughorn, tant pis pour elle ! Remus était en colère contre elle. Elle l'avait abandonné, avait refusé la discussion comme si tout ce qu'il se passait n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Elle niait le baiser, se moquait presque de lui, de son amour, alors que lui-même l'aimait de plus en plus…  
Donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un obstacle invisible, il décida de ne pas les suivre. Après tout, si elle voulait coucher avec Slughorn et s'ajouter à ses trophées de chasse, elle aurait sûrement besoin d'espace et d'intimité, pensa-t-il en tournant furieusement les talons.


	8. Ou comment se trouver entre deux hommes

_A.N : Salut ! Oui, j'ai ENCORE failli oublier le chapitre, désolée… Mais le voilà quand même, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai beaucoup OOCisé Slughorn, dans ce chapitre et dans tout le reste de la fic, mais c'est fait exprès (et je ne dis pas ça pour me rattraper, c'est vraiment fait exprès !). Voilà, je vous laisse donc découvrir la face cachée de ce bon vieux Slug ! Un gros merci à mes revieweuses !_

_Bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 8 : Ou comment se trouver entre deux hommes et se rendre compte que ça va être ingérable…

Pendant ce temps, Minerva McGonagall avançait dans les couloirs, descendait des escaliers, tournait encore, derrière Slughorn. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : écouter les paroles gênantes de Lupin, ou écouter les discours enflammés à propos des potions d'Horace. Avec ces deux-là collés à elle, elle ne survivrait plus longtemps à Poudlard, se disait-elle. Elle songeait sérieusement à envoyer paître (ou à assommer) Horace et ses potions lorsque celui-ci se tut miraculeusement et ouvrit la porte des cachots avec l'un de ses insupportables sourires légèrement supérieurs. Minerva roula des yeux et tenta de dissimuler son agacement en entrant. Au moins, Lupin, lui, ne se montait pas la tête ainsi…, pensa-t-elle.

Slughorn lui passa une main dans le dos (ce genre de geste qui donnait envie à Minerva de se dégager sauvagement) et la poussa doucement jusqu'au bureau, où se tenait une potion à l'aspect tout à fait banal, hormis l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'en dégageait. Là, il s'arrêta comme s'il attendait une réaction. Minerva haussa les sourcils d'un air perplexe, nettement moins enthousiaste que ce à quoi s'attendait Horace. Ce dernier s'exclama :

\- Allons, ne me dites pas que vous restez indifférente face à cette merveille ! Tenez, elle est aussi belle que vos yeux !

McGonagall fronça les sourcils. Elle ne se faisait décidément pas à la manie qu'avait Slughorn de flatter toujours. D'autant que la flatterie était plutôt maladroite, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer :

\- Horace, cette potion est marron et grumeleuse. J'ai les yeux verts.

Slughorn lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais si vous aviez les yeux marron, ils seraient probablement comme cette potion !

Tout en parlant, il lui frotta doucement le dos et la fixa des yeux. Avec une moue pincée, Minerva se dégagea et déclara :

\- Votre potion est très intéressante, Horace, mais j'ai des cours à donner, alors si vous voulez bien…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais Slughorn la rattrapa par le poignet :

\- Attendez ! Je ne vous ai pas dit à quoi cette potion sert !

.

Au même moment, près de la salle de Métamorphose, Remus avait changé d'avis. Il repensait sans cesse à Slughorn et McGonagall, seuls dans les cachots. Sa colère était un peu retombée et il songeait maintenant avec appréhension que peut-être que Slughorn était _vraiment_ en train de coucher avec McGonagall. Il fallait qu'il aille vérifier. Il n'entrerait pas, se contenterait d'écouter un petit moment à la porte, cherchant des gémissements ou des souffles erratiques. Tant pis s'il était ridicule, jaloux et tout ce que sa fierté lui reprochait à présent. Il fit demi-tour et prit la direction des cachots.

Plus il avançait, plus Remus marchait vite. L'idée que McGonagall couche avec Slughorn lui semblait tantôt stupide et improbable, tantôt totalement vraisemblable. Il hâta le pas vers les cachots, descendant les escaliers à la hâte, manquant même de renverser le professeur Kausinus (arithmancie) qui passait par là. Enfin, il arriva devant la porte des cachots et y colla son oreille, cherchant à entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Mais la porte était épaisse, il peinait à comprendre les bribes de conversation…

Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la porte, Slughorn expliquait à Minerva les effets de sa potion antirides marron et grumeleuse. McGonagall écoutait, les lèvres pincées dans un agacement que semblait ignorer Horace. Alors qu'il lui expliquait pour la énième fois les ingrédients qu'il avait utilisés, elle l'interrompit et demanda :

\- Horace, rassurez-moi, vous ne me montrez pas cette potion parce que j'ai des rides, n'est-ce pas ?

Slughorn eut un léger mouvement gêné, mais reprit très vite contenance avec un sourire flatteur :

\- Minerva, allons, vous avez un teint de rose et je serais le dernier des goujats si je me permettais de pareilles insinuations... Vous n'avez aucunement besoin de quelque potion que ce soit, votre charme naturel suffit amplement à illuminer une pièce !

McGonagall décida de ne pas relever la remarque d'une fausseté inimaginable et se dirigea vers la porte avec la ferme intention de rejoindre la quiétude de sa salle de classe. Elle avait suffisamment vu Horace et Lupin pour la journée, se disait-elle. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque la main aux doigts boudinés de Slughorn la retint par la manche. Minerva soupira assez fort pour qu'il comprenne qu'il l'agaçait, mais Horace n'y prêta pas attention et la fit se retourner vers lui. Minerva le regarda avec énervement et eut alors la surprise de sa vie.

Horace Slughorn la regardait intensément, c'était presque gênant. Lentement, très lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se doutait vaguement de ce qu'il allait faire, mais était trop incrédule pour bouger. Lorsque les lèvres de Slughorn se posèrent sur les siennes, elle sursauta, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Horace, son collègue, l'embrassait ! Il introduisait sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'elle était encore trop stupéfaite pour penser à répondre ou à le repousser.

Tout d'un coup, le souvenir d'Elphinstone s'imposa dans l'esprit de McGonagall qui écarquilla les yeux avec un air paniqué. Slughorn ne le voyait pas, les yeux baissés sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta de le repousser en enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules de son collègue pour l'éloigner d'elle, mais celui-ci tenait bon et continuait à explorer sa bouche. Minerva fit alors la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit : elle le mordit. Fort. Un goût de fer lui prit la bouche, ce qui la fit grimacer en même temps que Slughorn poussait un cri de douleur. Il retira aussitôt sa bouche et se la massa en poussant des jurons qui auraient fait rougir un charretier. Lorsqu'il eut à peu près retrouvé la parole, il regarda McGonagall qui pointait sa baguette sur lui et geignit :

\- Minerva, pourquoi m'avez-vous repoussé ?

\- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que je ne vous aime pas ? répondit-elle d'une voix rendue aiguë par le choc. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de…de me… Enfin, prévenez, lorsque vous vous apprêtez à…en fait, ce n'est même pas la question, vous ne deviez pas…

Elle se frotta furieusement la bouche du revers de manche, comme pour effacer toute trace de Slughorn sur elle. Celui-ci la regardait sans une once de regrets. En fait, il était sûr que McGonagall avait aimé son baiser. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Elle ne s'était simplement pas encore rendu compte qu'elle l'aimait…  
Ayant retrouvé sa confiance habituelle, Horace Slughorn s'approcha de nouveau, mais la baguette de Minerva se pointa aussitôt entre ses deux yeux. Elle avait un peu retrouvé ses esprits, à présent, et avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Horace, je vous préviens, si vous faites un pas de plus, je vous jette un sort !

Slughorn, qui n'était pas suicidaire, n'avança pas. Après tout, pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire, il n'avait pas besoin d'être près de Minerva pour la séduire. Elle n'était plus vraiment jeune, peu d'hommes devaient s'intéresser à elle. Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à lui, Horace, et à son charme légendaire, elle serait trop contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer ses nuits. Slughorn n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Et à ce moment-là, il pourrait l'ajouter à l'Étagère, cette étagère où il plaçait toutes les personnes puissantes qu'il avait séduites, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- Minerva, vous avez une bouche exquise, ma chère…, fit-il avec un sourire flatteur.

L'intéressée lui jeta un regard noir en continuant de se frotter la bouche. Slughorn poursuivit en se rapprochant très lentement :

\- Allons, ne m'en veuillez pas… J'ai rarement vu créature plus séduisante que vous, cela m'a fait perdre l'esprit, c'est tout… Tenez, c'est votre faute, si vous étiez moins irrésistible, aussi !

\- Horace, cessez de débiter des sottises ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que c'est ma faute si vous ne savez pas vous tenir ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Comment pourrais-je résister à votre beauté, à vos magnifiques yeux marr…verts, à vos douces lèvres ? Vous êtes une démone, Minerva, ou une sirène. Il est impossible de résister à votre beauté…

\- Horace !

\- Quoi, vous voulez que je me taise ? Mais je ne peux pas, votre charme et votre beauté méritent d'être clamés, il en va de mon devoir !

\- Horace, cela suffit ! s'écria McGonagall, les lèvres pincées, livide de colère. Comment osez-vous vous permettre… ?

\- En vérité, belle Minerva, j'ai trop d'amour. Tu peux penser ma conduite bien légère, mais crois-moi, belle femme, je me montrerai plus fidèle que ceux qui sont plus doués à demeurer réservés…, fit Slughorn avec un sourire séducteur.

Minerva fut outrée. S'il pensait la séduire en citant du Shakespeare grossièrement modifié, il la prenait pour la dernière des imbéciles ! Pauvre Shakespeare, il devait se retourner dans sa tombe…

Elle regarda sa montre. Les cours débutaient dans moins de dix minutes, il était hors de question qu'elle soit en retard à cause des sottises d'un vieil homme visiblement sénile. Ne perdant même pas de temps à lui répondre, elle releva le menton et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. La porte claqua derrière elle, laissant Slughorn seul, un sourire réjoui dans la pièce : elle n'avait rien trouvé à répondre ! Il avait donc marqué un point. Elle avait été trop troublée par ses paroles pour pouvoir répondre, et avait préféré partir plutôt que de laisser éclater ses sentiments devant lui ! Décidément, elle allait être très simple à séduire.

Au même moment, dans le couloir, Remus avait eu juste le temps de se plaquer au mur lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. Il avait vu McGonagall sortir, visiblement furieuse, et la porte avait claqué derrière elle. Elle était partie dans les couloirs sans jeter un regard derrière elle, heureusement pour le jeune homme. Elle marmonnait toute seule, marchant à grands pas vifs. Remus s'en sentit soulagé : si McGonagall était furieuse, c'était qu'elle n'aimait pas Slughorn et donc, qu'elle n'avait pas couché avec lui !

Après quelques hésitations, Remus rejoignit McGonagall qui eut une exclamation d'agacement en le voyant revenir auprès d'elle.

\- Lupin, fichez le camp ou bien je…je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor ! s'écria-t-elle, les poings tremblants.

\- Professeur, je…

\- Non, Lupin, je ne veux ni vous voir ni vous entendre ! Partez !

\- Et pourquoi me fuyez-vous tout le temps ? Parce qu'au fond de vous, vous n'êtes pas indifférente, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous ne m'aimiez pas, vous ne me fuiriez pas comme ça !

McGonagall se retourna vers lui, le regard jetant des éclairs.

\- Lupin, je vous préviens que si vous recommencez à me parler de votre prétendu amour…

\- Vous me jetez un sort ? Vous ne pouvez pas faire comme si vous n'étiez pas concernée, professeur ! Après tout, vous avez aussi couché avec moi, je vous rappelle !

Remus n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, car déjà, McGonagall lui avait jeté un sort. Il fut propulsé au mur et eut le souffle coupé pendant quelques instants. Minerva s'avança face à lui, les narines frémissantes de rage, et souffla d'une voix étouffée par ses mâchoires crispées de colère :

\- Ne-parlez-plus-jamais-de-ça. Compris ?

Remus ne se démonta pas, mû par une soudaine vague de courage :

\- Ah oui ? Parce que sinon, qu'allez-vous faire ?

Minerva ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer intensément, comme si elle hésitait à lui jeter un sort. Remus l'entendit murmurer pour elle-même :

\- Je pourrais vous jeter un sort d'Oubliettes…oui, je pourrais. Vous oublieriez tout : l'Amortentia, votre prétendu amour, tout… Je serais tranquille.

\- Non ! protesta Remus. Non, professeur, vous n'avez pas le droit ! Ce sont mes souvenirs, vous n'avez pas le droit d'y toucher !

\- Ces souvenirs me concernent aussi !

\- Oui, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire une chose pareille ! Je le dirai à Dumbledore, si vous essayez !

\- Si l'on réfléchit, vous ne le ferez pas, puisque vous ne vous souviendrez même pas que je vous aurai jeté un sort… On ne peut se plaindre de quelque chose que l'on ignore, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est _mal_ !

McGonagall sembla reprendre ses esprits et recula comme si elle avait été brûlée. Elle ne pouvait pas jeter de sorts sur un élève, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle fixa le visage révolté de Lupin, se surprenant à détailler ses yeux, son nez, pour glisser sur sa bouche. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait de belles lèvres… Non ! C'était un _élève _! Un élève, elle n'avait pas le droit ! Et Elphinstone, alors ?

Remus, lui, voyait le regard de son professeur glisser sur son visage et se sentit rosir. Les yeux verts de son professeur s'étaient arrêtés sur ses lèvres, se pouvait-il qu'elle soit en train de craquer ? Qu'elle se soit décidée à s'abandonner à lui ? Timidement, il approcha sa tête de la sienne pour l'embrasser, mais McGonagall recula aussitôt et se recomposa un visage sévère. Sans regarder Remus, elle déclara :

\- Les cours vont commencer, vous feriez bien de rejoindre votre classe. Et ne m'approchez plus, sans quoi un sort d'Oubliettes pourrait _malencontreusement_ vous atteindre. Compris ?

Puis, elle partit à grandes enjambées vers sa salle de Métamorphose. Remus laissa échapper un cri de frustration : elle avait été à deux doigts de l'embrasser ! À deux doigts de se laisser aller, de s'abandonner à lui ! C'était vraiment trop injuste. Trainant les pieds, il se décida à rejoindre Sirius, James et Peter qui devaient l'attendre à la tour de divination.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Remus arriva dans la salle de divination et alla rejoindre ses amis après s'être vite excusé de son retard. Allongé paresseusement sur un pouf, au fond de la salle, James fit un sourire moqueur en voyant Remus s'installer à côté de lui et ricana :

\- Alors Lunard, on arrive en retard ? Quelque chose t'a retenu ? Ou peut-être quelqu'un…tu as réussi à coincer McGo pour lui faire l'amour ?

Remus devint rouge brique et protesta, gêné :

\- Je ne veux pas faire l'amour à McGonagall ! Enfin, si, mais pas uniquement et je ne veux pas la coincer !

James pouffa de rire, imité par Sirius et Peter. Sirius, sans une once de pitié pour son ami qui bafouillait en s'enlisant dans des explications, ajouta :

\- Oui, Lunard, c'est vrai que la dragonne doit être désirable, non ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Elle a de jolis yeux, hum ? Et elle_ est_ une jolie chatte…mais elle a peut-être aussi une jolie…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais jeta un regard « vous-savez-ce-que-je-veux-dire » aux autres. Remus devint cramoisi. À ce moment précis, il aurait souhaité être n'importe où ailleurs. Sirius et James pouffaient de rire tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention de leur professeur, le nez faussement penché sur leurs manuels. Peter, lui, se plaquait une main sur la bouche pour dissimuler ses gloussements. James porta le coup de grâce :

\- Mais tu en sais sûrement quelque chose, Lunard, puisque tu as couché avec elle !

Remus cacha sa tête derrière un manuel pour masquer sa gêne, ce qui fit glousser ses amis de plus belle. Il bafouilla :

\- Oh, ça va, d'abord, vous n'êtes pas drôles et puis vous n'êtes vraiment pas respectueux ! Si vous croyez que je vais vous donner les détails de son anatomie… Est-ce que je te demande comment est Lily, Cornedrue ?

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard complice, puis, au bout de quelques minutes, parvinrent à reprendre leur sérieux. James demanda, en faisant semblant de fixer sa boule de cristal qui restait obstinément grise :

\- Alors, tu as réussi à lui parler, au moins ?

\- A qui ? Lily ? demanda Remus dans une maigre tentative de diversion.

\- Mais non, McGo, idiot !

Remus se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise.

\- En fait, oui, mais…elle ne veut rien entendre et a même menacé de me jeter un sort d'Oubliettes si je continue de la suivre partout. Et puis, cet idiot de Slughorn a tout fait rater ! J'avais presque réussi à faire avouer à McGonagall qu'elle m'aime, mais il est arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir, et l'a emmenée pour lui montrer une potion ! Je suis sûr qu'il essaye de la séduire, j'en suis sûr ! Il m'énerve… En tout cas, quand elle est ressortie de sa classe, McGonagall avait l'air furieuse, mais je n'ai pas su pourquoi.

Sirius eut un nouveau sourire hilare et susurra d'un air moqueur :

\- Peut-être qu'il a essayé de la sauter ?

Remus se tourna vers lui avec agacement. Il ne trouvait pas les tentatives de séduction de Slughorn drôles, lui !

\- Patmol ! Tu ne pourrais pas penser à autre chose qu'au sexe, de temps en temps ? Et puis, McGonagall n'est pas une trainée, on ne la _saute_ pas !

Sirius eut la bonne grâce de paraitre gêné, mais le regard qu'il échangea avec James en disait long. Mais les épaules de Remus s'affaissèrent et il demanda :

\- Comment vais-je faire pour qu'elle m'aime, moi, si je ne peux plus l'approcher ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle me jette de sort !

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina et il s'exclama :

\- Mais c'est ça, Lunard !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Si McGo ne veut plus que tu l'approches, alors tiens-toi loin d'elle ! Si elle t'aime comme tu le penses, elle ne va pas supporter parce qu'inconsciemment, elle aime que tu la suives ! Elle finira par cesser de t'ignorer, car elle voudra que tu viennes auprès d'elle. En attendant, tu n'as qu'à faire comme elle pendant un moment : tiens-toi loin d'elle, ne va pas lui parler, ne lui souris même pas, comme si elle était une parfaite inconnue ! En fait, tu peux même feindre de ne pas l'aimer, pour que ce soit plus dur pour elle. Elle ne tiendra pas ! Et si jamais elle tient quand même, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a d'autres moyens pour faire succomber une femme.

Remus hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

\- Tu es sûr que cette idée a une chance de fonctionner ? Enfin, non pas que je doute de tes plans, mais...

\- Absolument ! Elle ne résistera pas et tu verras, c'est elle qui viendra te voir !

\- Impossible. On parle de McGonagall, là, ce n'est pas du tout le genre de femme qui saute au cou des gens.

Sirius ne se démonta pas et afficha l'air de celui qui a de l'expérience.

\- Mais si, tu verras. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle voudra t'approcher ! Elle ne supportera pas que tu aies l'air de la délaisser…

Remus réfléchit. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, puisque McGonagall avait décidé de le fuir. De plus, il aimait l'idée de Sirius, voyant cela comme une revanche de ce qu'elle lui faisait subir en refusant de l'écouter. Elle voulait jouer ? Remus aussi savait jouer, il comptait bien lui montrer… Un sourire vengeur vint éclairer son visage.

\- Tu as raison, Patmol. Je vais lui montrer ce que ça fait, de se sentir ignoré ! Elle va voir si c'est amusant !

James donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami en s'exclamant un peu trop fort :

\- Bien dit, Lunard ! Montre-lui qui commande !

Ces paroles lui valurent un regard outré du professeur de divination, une vieille femme avec des lunettes aux verres si épais qu'elle semblait avoir de gros yeux globuleux.

\- Potter ! s'écria-t-elle en levant théâtralement les bras au ciel. Potter, vous perturbez les ondes divinatoires ! Concentrez-vous un peu, comment espérez-vous ouvrir votre Troisième Œil si vous n'êtes pas en paix ? Calmez-vous et laissez s'exprimer votre Moi intérieur !

Au même moment, alors que James retenait à grand-peine un fou rire (la divination n'était qu'un ramassis de charlatans, selon lui), la voix aiguë de Sybille Trelawney retentit à la table d'à côté :

\- Professeur ! Professeur, venez voir, je vois un Sinistros ! Quelqu'un va avoir un grand malheur !

Leur professeur délaissa aussitôt James pour avancer à grands pas vers Sybille dans un froissement d'étoffes colorées. Elle ajusta un peu ses énormes lunettes et s'exclama d'une voix théâtrale :

\- Mon doux Merlin, oui, c'est le Sinistros ! Potter, vous avez perturbé les ondes divinatoires !

Le reste du cours se passa dans les piaillements de Sybille et du professeur, ainsi que quelques camarades crédules (« Mon dieu, prenez garde, un grand malheur est sur le point d'arriver ! Sybille, dix points pour Poufsouffle ! »), pendant que les Maraudeurs, restés dans leur coin, se moquaient ouvertement de leur professeur. Sirius osa même dire que pour ouvrir son Troisième Œil, il fallait qu'il commence par ouvrir sa braguette, ce qui lui valut une punition et dix points enlevés à Gryffondor (ainsi que les regards méprisants de toutes les filles de la classe).


	9. ou éviter de s'attirer des ennuis avec

_A.N : Salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Personnellement, je l'aime bien, celui-là. Vous n'aurez qu'à me laisser vos avis dans les reviews ! En parlant de reviews, merci comme toujours à mes revieweuses, c'est gentil ! _

_Bon, encore une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, donc bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 9 : ou éviter de s'attirer des ennuis avec quelqu'un de plus fort, plus grand et plus gros que soi, parfois, ce n'est pas mal non plus…

Lorsque le cours s'acheva, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter se rendirent à la salle de Métamorphose. Remus écoutait attentivement les conseils de ses amis qui lui rappelaient qu'il ne devait surtout pas s'occuper de McGonagall. Feindre l'indifférence, voilà ce qu'il fallait faire, répétaient-ils. Ils se rangèrent devant la salle en attendant l'arrivée de leur professeure, mais soudain, Mulciber, Avery et Rogue arrivèrent en face d'eux. Remus ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était arrivé aux deux acolytes de Severus : ils avaient le visage presque entièrement recouvert de bandages, les parcelles encore visibles de leur tête étaient écarlates. L'air mauvais, ils fixaient James et Sirius.

\- Vous deux, cracha Mulciber, vous avez intérêt à retirer ce que vous nous avez fait ! Maintenant ! Sinon, on balance à tout le monde que Lupin couche avec McGo !

Remus jeta un regard interrogateur à Sirius et James qui eux, paraissaient très fiers d'eux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était arrivé à Mulciber et Avery, mais visiblement, ses amis y étaient pour quelque chose. James releva le menton, s'adossa négligemment au mur, passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit mine de jouer avec sa baguette, l'air de rien.

\- Oh, Mulci, ça faisait longtemps. Dis-moi, tu as un teint de rose, aujourd'hui… C'est une nouvelle mode lancée expressément par Serpentard, les bandages ?

\- Potter, fais attention à toi parce que je vais te…

\- Tu vas… ? répéta James en le regardant fixement, soudain menaçant. Je t'en prie, Mulci, continue. Je suis _curieux_ de savoir ce que tu vas faire si l'on ne retire rien…

\- Pomfresh n'a pas réussi à les enlever !

\- Évidemment qu'elle n'a pas réussi, fit Sirius avec fierté. Ça ne se retire pas comme ça… Ça vous apprendra à ennuyer Lunard et à lui infliger la vue de vos têtes hideuses !

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire et Peter apprit à Remus que ses deux amis avaient profité du temps où il parlait avec McGonagall pour coincer Mulciber et Avery et leur jeter un sort de furoncles purulents.  
Mulciber remonta ses manches avec la ferme intention d'envoyer un coup de poing bien senti à James, mais Rogue, qui n'avait encore rien dit jusqu'à présent, l'arrêta d'un geste :

\- Calme, Mulc'. Après tout, Potter se croit intelligent parce qu'il a son petit talent au Quidditch et qu'il sort avec l'autre Sang-de-Bourbe !

Les poings de James se crispèrent. Lily était un sujet sensible. Il riposta aussitôt, sa voix suintante de mépris :

\- Eh, Servilus, rends-moi un service, tu veux ? Ferme-la, ton cerveau est tellement pourri que quand tu ouvres la bouche, ça pue. Et puis, tu ne la traitais pas de Sang-de-Bourbe, je crois, la dernière fois, lorsqu'elle m'a empêché de raccourcir ton nez graisseux ! Je lui ai pourtant expliqué que je rendais service à la communauté, mais va savoir pourquoi, elle ne m'a pas cru…

Rogue s'approcha, prêt à jeter un sort à James, mais à ce moment-là, la voix de McGonagall se fit entendre :

\- Potter, Rogue, pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Maintenant, rangez-vous et entrez en silence !

Minerva regarda ses élèves entrer et s'installer dans la salle. Comme toujours, Potter avait les cheveux en bataille, Rogue affichait un air arrogant, les visages de Mulciber et Avery étaient couverts de bandages sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Pettigrow avait l'air débraillé. Quand Remus passa devant elle, McGonagall s'attendait à ce qu'il lui jette un regard, ou qu'il parle, ou n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'agacer. Elle fut donc surprise de voir qu'il ne lui jetait pas un regard, faisait un vague « bonjour » et gagnait aussitôt sa place. Allons donc, qu'avait-il encore été manigancer ? Elle espérait en tout cas qu'il n'y allait pas avoir de problème pendant son cours…

Le cours débuta donc par une interrogation orale, moyen efficace de vérifier si les élèves avaient appris la leçon. Comme toujours, Lily Evans leva la main, suivie de Potter et Black, ainsi que quelques Serpentards qui se démarquaient des autres. Jetant un regard à Lupin qui aurait dû avoir sa main levée, lui aussi, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air de se moquer éperdument du cours. Il regardait par la fenêtre, prêtant à peine attention à elle et à ses camardes. Minerva fronça les sourcils, agacée. Il se passait quelque chose, cette attitude ne collait absolument pas avec l'élève studieux et attentif qu'elle avait l'habitude d'avoir. Frustrée pour une obscure raison, elle interrogea Peter, son souffre-douleur attitré. Comme toujours, il donna une mauvaise réponse et elle eut l'occasion de lui répéter qu'il ne réussirait jamais ses ASPIC de cette manière.

À la question suivante, un peu plus compliquée, elle espérait au moins que Remus lèverait la main. Il aimait montrer ses connaissances, elle le savait. Pourtant, il continua à l'ignorer, fixant à présent sa plume qu'il faisait danser entre ses doigts. Il avait l'air de la mépriser, songea-t-elle, les sourcils froncés. Minerva ne supportait pas ce genre d'attitude en cours. Pour elle, les élèves étaient à Poudlard pour apprendre, il était hors de question qu'ils viennent en « touriste », comme elle appelait ça.  
Ignorant les mains qui se levaient, elle braqua son regard sur Lupin et demanda d'une voix sèche :

\- Lupin, ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas ? Vous préféreriez peut-être aller cirer les tables de la Grande Salle avec M. Rusard ?

Remus leva les yeux, mais ne la regarda pas. Il fixait un point légèrement à côté d'elle, pour donner l'illusion polie qu'il l'observait. Malheureusement, McGonagall le remarqua et aboya :

\- Regardez-moi, quand je vous parle ! Alors, comment métamorphosez-vous un objet en cactus ?

Là, elle savait qu'il allait répondre. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer_ délibérément_ la question d'un professeur et se murer dans le silence, tout de même ! Ce n'était pas l'élève qu'elle connaissait. Cette fois, Lupin la regarda fixement (elle aurait juré que ses yeux pétillaient) et répondit platement :

\- Désolé professeur, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Derrière son bureau, Minerva crispa les poings. Cette fois, il se fichait d'elle. Il avait parfaitement su transformer son cactus, lors du cours précédent, et il prétendait avoir tout oublié ? Non, il faisait exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle lui jeta un regard flamboyant de colère. Hors de question qu'il ait le dernier mot. Elle lança :

\- La leçon était à revoir pour aujourd'hui, Lupin, vous êtes supposé savoir !

\- J'ai un soudain trou de mémoire, professeur.

\- Et il se pourrait que ma plume ait soudain envie de vous mettre un T si vous ne répondez pas ! Alors ?

Remus se tortilla, mal à l'aise, mais répéta fermement :

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur.

McGonagall perdit patience.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, je retire dix points à Gryffondor ! Peut-être que vous retrouverez la mémoire ?

Elle se détourna dans un froissement d'étoffe et fit apparaitre d'un coup sec de baguette les instructions de la prochaine métamorphose.  
À sa table, Remus faisait des efforts considérables pour ne pas la regarder ni lui répondre que bien sûr, il connaissait la solution. Il devait l'ignorer autant qu'elle l'ignorait. Ainsi, elle verrait ce que cela faisait ! À côté de lui, Sirius lui fit un signe encourageant et chuchota :

\- C'est ça, Lunard, continue ! Elle ne résistera pas longtemps…

Remus hocha la tête, doutant tout de même un petit peu. Il se demandait si McGonagall n'allait pas vraiment finir par ne plus l'aimer du tout. D'autant qu'il était assez dur pour lui de se retenir de la regarder, de poser une question juste pour entendre sa voix, d'esquisser un sourire ou de travailler avec application pour qu'elle soit satisfaite de lui. Remus ne supportait pas ce ton froid et distant qu'elle adoptait avec lui. McGonagall expliqua quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendit pas vraiment, se focalisant uniquement sur les délicats mouvements de ses doigts, les petits cheveux bouclés dans le haut de sa nuque, tout en ayant l'air de ne pas la regarder. Il finit par décider de la regarder uniquement par le reflet de la fenêtre, pour qu'elle ne l'aperçoive pas. Elle devait croire qu'il était indifférent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall distribua un questionnaire dont Remus ne savait que faire. Il se pencha vers Sirius pour lui demander, mais leur professeur aboya sèchement :

\- On ne discute pas, Lupin !

Remus se retourna donc sur sa copie, dont il ne savait toujours que faire. Il le tournait et le retournait sans parvenir à répondre à une seule question. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, interminables. À quelques mètres de lui, assise derrière son bureau, le professeur McGonagall corrigeait des copies sans lui prêter attention. La salle était calme, le silence uniquement troublé par les grattements des plumes sur la surface des parchemins. Tous les élèves avaient la tête penchée sur leurs copies, il n'y avait personne pour aider le pauvre Remus. Celui-ci regarda sa montre en soupirant discrètement. Déjà un quart d'heure était passé et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé faire. Il aurait pu demander à McGonagall, mais ne voulait pas lancer la conversation en premier, même pour poser une question.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, il vit James se lever et poser son questionnaire sur le bureau de McGonagall. Remus soupira. Minerva releva la tête et ils se fixèrent pendant quelques instants. Remus esquissa un sourire malgré lui et elle replongea aussitôt la tête dans ses corrections. Peu à peu, les élèves sortirent de classe en posant leurs questionnaires sur un coin du bureau. Remus se retrouva finalement seul dans la salle, avec son questionnaire vierge qui attendait gentiment sur la table.

McGonagall soupira à son tour et se leva, le maintien plus raide que jamais, pour s'avancer vers son élève et s'appuya sur la table, face à lui.

\- J'ose espérer que vous avez au moins répondu à une question ? fit-elle en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Sans attendre la réponse de Remus, elle saisit le questionnaire et le scruta pendant quelques secondes avant de le reposer.

\- Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est cela ? Vous avez décidé de me pousser à bout. Oui, c'est sûrement cela.

\- Non, pas du tout, je…je ne savais pas ce qu'il fallait faire, c'est tout…

\- Ah oui ? Et vous n'avez pas pensé à me demander ?

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, cette fois, le regard dur. Remus avait envie de se faire tout petit sur sa chaise, mais résista vaillamment. Il devait profiter du fait qu'elle ne le fuyait pas pour lui parler. Relevant à son tour les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de son professeur, il demanda à son tour :

\- Et vous, pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? Pourquoi refusez-vous la conversation ?

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

\- Je fais ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, Lupin, vous feriez bien d'en faire autant !

\- Très bien, alors c'est ce que je vais faire, voilà ! Je ferai comme si vous n'existiez pas, je ne m'occuperai plus de vous et je vous ignorerai avec une froideur égale à la vôtre, c'est ce que vous voulez ?

\- Oui, Lupin, c'est tout à fait ce que je veux ! Je veux que tout redevienne normal ! Vous n'avez qu'à trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, je…c'est tout ce que je demande !

\- Alors que vous m'aimez ? fit Remus, les joues rougissant de colère.

\- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer comme Horace ! Lui aussi est persuadé que je l'aime, mais je ne vous aime ni l'un, ni l'autre, compris ?

Remus allait protester lorsque l'allusion à Slughorn le frappa. Il se leva se sa chaise en s'écriant :

\- Qu'est-ce que Slughorn vient faire là ?

Minerva se pinça l'arête du nez, se rendant compte qu'au lieu de repousser Remus, elle venait d'attiser sa curiosité. Celui-ci insista :

\- Alors ? Qu'a fait Slughorn ?

\- Le _professeur_ Slughorn, Lupin.

\- Il vous a séduite aussi ? Il vous a dit que vous êtes belle ? Professeur, qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Cela n'a aucune importance, Lupin…

\- Si ! Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il ne vous a tout de même pas… ? Enfin, vous voyez ! Il est passé à l'acte ? Enfin, il a fait le…le coït ? La bagatelle ? Je veux dire…vous y êtes passée ? Il a rivauché ?

\- Précisez votre pensée, je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.

\- Quoi, vous ne voyez vraiment pas ? Comment faut-il le dire ? Il…euh…vous avez fait des gros câlins ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

Remus se sentit devenir rouge d'embarras. Il tenta d'expliquer avec ses mains, mais Minerva ne devait pas être très familière à ce qu'il voulait dire, car elle ne comprit pas. Les joues en feu, Remus demanda alors d'une petite voix :

\- Il ne vous a pas…il n'a pas…tenté de coucher avec vous ? N'est-ce pas ? Il n'aurait pas osé ?

\- Coucher avec moi ?!

\- Oui, vous savez, quand un monsieur et une madame s'aiment très fort…dois-je vraiment vous expliquer ça ?

Minerva rougit en écarquillant les yeux, embarrassée à son tour. Elle replaça machinalement une mèche de son chignon et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Bien sûr que non, voyons, le professeur Slughorn n'aurait pas osé, tout de même…

Elle rajouta, amère :

\- Il semblerait qu'Horace sache un peu mieux se tenir en présence de femmes que vous. Vous voyez, il ne m'a pas sauté dessus pour me déshabiller, lui !

Remus resta bouche bée d'indignation. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé la parole, il s'exclama :

\- Vous ne manquez pas de toupet ! Je vous rappelle, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, que c'est _vous_ qui avez commencé à vouloir coucher avec moi ! Et vous ne m'avez pas _non plus_ repoussé lorsque je vous ai embrassée, vous avez répondu !

\- J'étais sous Amortentia, un puissant philtre d'amour ! Philtre que _vous _m'aviez fait boire, Lupin. Et vous n'étiez pas obligé de céder, lorsque je me suis approchée de vous…en fait, vous auriez même dû me repousser ! Vous avez pris plaisir à profiter de moi !

\- Au moment du baiser, vous n'étiez plus sous Amortentia !

Un lourd silence suivit cette phrase. Minerva se détourna, contemplant le sol. Remus la regardait avec l'irrépressible envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Finalement, elle déclara d'une voix lasse :

\- Il est inutile de lancer le débat, nous sommes tous deux en faute.

Remus hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Tout à fait, professeur ! Revenons donc à ma question : qu'est-ce que Slug…le professeur Slughorn a fait ?

Minerva rosit encore, embarrassée. Elle ne voulait pas se confier à qui que ce soit, encore moins à Remus.

\- Il n'a…rien fait, rien de spécial, Lupin.

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! Alors, il a essayé de vous séduire ? Il a été grossier ? Personne n'a le droit d'être grossier avec vous, professeur ! S'il vous a fait quoi que ce soit, je vais le…

\- Vous n'allez rien lui faire du tout, Lupin. Premièrement, vous auriez des ennuis et deuxièmement, ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

\- Si. Tout ce qui vous concerne me concerne aussi, professeur, et si Slughorn a été grossier avec vous, eh bien, ennuis ou non, j'irai le trouver et lui dire ma façon de penser parce que personne n'a le droit d'être grossier avec vous ! Vous devez me croire, je peux parfaitement vous défendre : tout d'abord, je lui jetterai un sort, oui, parfaitement. Figurez-vous que je progresse beaucoup, professeur. Ou alors, je pourrais le changer en cactus, ce serait une bonne application du cours d'aujourd'hui, qu'en pensez-vous ? Sinon, je lui donnerai un coup de poing dans son gros ventre de porc – quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, il ne sentirait sans doute pas grand-chose, mais…

\- Lupin, il n'a pas été grossier ! l'interrompit Minerva, exaspérée. Enfin, si, mais pas de la façon dont vous l'entendez.

\- Ah non ? fit Remus, étonné. Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Il ne vous a pas insultée ? Il n'aurait pas osé lever la main sur vous, tout de même ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je vous parle du professeur Slughorn, Lupin, vous le voyez en train d'essayer de lever la main sur qui que ce soit ?

Remus réfléchit et soudain, un air de compréhension passa sur son visage.

\- Il a essayé de vous séduire, c'est cela ? Je suis sûr que c'est ça. Il a été trop loin et…il vous a embrassée ?

Pour toute réponse, Minerva rougit et se détourna en marmonnant :

\- Vous devriez rejoindre la Grande Salle, il va bientôt être l'heure du repas…

Mais Remus poursuivit, imperturbable :

\- Professeur, vous l'avez repoussé, au moins ? Il faut lui dire, à cette espèce de gros porc, que vous ne voulez pas…

\- Lupin ! coupa McGonagall, outrée. On ne traite pas un professeur de « gros porc » ! Et vous êtes un élève, ce ne sont pas vos affaires !

\- Mais c'est vrai, il vous a embrassée ! Alors qu'il n'a pas le droit. Alors que vous ne vouliez pas et…et puis, il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de…

Mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Horace Slughorn qui arborait un grand sourire. Il s'avança, son ventre proéminent bien en avant, et s'exclama d'un ton jovial :

\- Minerva ! Et Remus. Ah, Remus, je suis étonné de ne pas vous trouver en bas, avec les autres. Le repas va bientôt être servi, vous savez ? D'ailleurs, Dumbledore m'a envoyé vous chercher, Minerva. Venez, je vous accompagne !

Remus perçut immédiatement le malaise. McGonagall jetait des coups d'œil à la porte, puis à Remus, et enfin à Slughorn. Le jeune homme voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas descendre avec son collègue. Pas étonnant, s'il l'avait embrassée, pensa-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'approcha de Slughorn avec réticence, mais celui-ci ne s'en soucia pas, prenant cette réticence pour de la timidité. Toujours avec un sourire jovial, il lui mit une main dans le dos et prit le chemin de la porte. Remus voyait McGonagall se cambrer pour éviter au maximum la main d'Horace. Il décida d'intervenir. Hors de question que le vieux Slughorn embrasse une seconde fois son professeur !

\- Professeur Slughorn, attendez ! Le professeur McGonagall me demandait justement de l'accompagner à la Grande Salle pour que je l'aide à porter des livres jusqu'à ses appartements en même temps !

Minerva se retourna, surprise. Remus lui fit un discret sourire, mais Slughorn répondit :

\- Oh, ne vous en faites pas, Remus, je vais aider Minerva à porter ses livres. Ce sera sûrement trop lourd pour vous.

\- Je vous assure que non, professeur. Et puis, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui voulait…

\- Je suis sûr que le professeur McGonagall ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce que je l'aide à votre place, Remus. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis !

\- Mais vraiment, cela me ferait plaisir de l'aider…

\- J'en serais également ravi…, rétorqua Slughorn avec un clin d'œil à McGonagall.

\- Vous avez certainement des potions à faire, professeur, je ne voudrais pas que cela vous fasse perdre du temps…, fit Remus en haussant légèrement le ton.

\- Oh, mais non. Et puis, vous avez vos ASPIC, peut-être faudrait-il garder votre temps libre pour vos révisions, même si, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes un élève brillant !

Remus jeta un regard à McGonagall, se disant que si elle pouvait dire un tout petit mot en sa faveur, là, maintenant, il lui en serait très reconnaissant. Mais elle resta muette, observant l'échange avec curiosité. Remus se força à sourire et déclara :

\- Mes résultats sont excellents, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de réviser maintenant. Nous ne sommes qu'en début d'année. Et puis, le professeur McGonagall voulait aussi me montrer un livre qui pourrait m'intéresser…

\- Ah oui ? Je suis sûr que vous trouverez aussi ce livre à la bibliothèque, Remus. Allons, je vais accompagner Minerva, retournez à la Grande Salle. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les livres à transporter, je vais m'en occuper.

\- Ah oui, on sait très bien comment vous allez vous en « occuper »… Vous parlez des livres, ou du professeur McGonagall ?

\- Lupin ! s'écria Minerva, outrée.

Slughorn haussa les sourcils et sourit, mais son regard resta froid.

\- Je ne saisis pas vos insinuations, répondit-il avec une fausse légèreté.

\- Ah non, vous ne saisissez pas ? fit Remus avec une colère grandissante. Peut-être devrais-je être plus clair, alors ?

\- Mais allez-y, ne vous privez surtout pas !

L'atmosphère devenait lourde. Slughorn avait l'air de mener un combat oral et poli, mais Remus se sentait sur le point d'éclater de frustration. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous vous conduisez comme un porc avec le professeur McGonagall ! Vous vous permettez des choses qui…

\- Lupin ! s'écria Minerva d'une voix sèche.

Slughorn resta impassible.

\- Mais personne ne se permet quoi que ce soit avec Minerva, Lupin, fit-il avec une insupportable légèreté. J'avoue d'ailleurs être assez déçu de voir à quel point vous avez l'esprit mal tourné. Ce n'est pas à votre gloire. Je parlais simplement d'aider Minerva et vous vous permettez des sous-entendus et des accusations plus que déplacées, jeune homme ! Je vous suggère de faire vos excuses au professeur McGonagall.

\- Ah oui ? Alors vous niez l'avoir embrassée ? s'écria Remus, les yeux flamboyants.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Lupin. Maintenant, je vous le répète, excusez-vous et nous en resterons là…

Remus éclata d'un rire froid. Il ne pouvait plus supporter la légèreté, l'hypocrisie et les faux sourires de cet homme qui voyait soudain aussi sournois qu'un serpent. Un bon Serpentard, pur et dur…

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de m'excuser, professeur, vous le savez ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle ne vous aime pas ?

\- Lupin, vous perdez la tête, mon garçon ! Minerva et moi avons une relation strictement professionnelle.

\- Ah oui ? Alors vous allez nier ce baiser, le fait que vous êtes toujours en train de lui tourner autour, et que…

\- EN RETENUE ! s'écria soudain Slughorn, le visage rouge de colère.

Horace sortit à grands pas de la pièce, oubliant même Minerva. La porte claqua fort derrière lui, faisant s'envoler les parchemins qui reposaient sur le bureau de McGonagall. Un long silence s'abattit dans la pièce, uniquement troublé par la respiration encore précipitée de Remus qui s'assit sur une table. Soudain, Minerva avança vers lui et le gifla.

\- Eeeeh ! Qu'est-ce qui prend ? Je viens de vous aider, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! s'écria Remus en se massant la joue.

\- Mais enfin, vous êtes stupide, ou bien… ? C'était idiot de votre part ! Une retenue, voilà tout ce que vous avez gagné ! Pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas simplement tu ? Pourquoi ? Et ne me dites pas que c'était par amour ! Vous auriez dû vous taire ! Au lieu de cela, vous allez avoir des ennuis avec le professeur Slughorn ! J'étais parfaitement capable de me défendre moi-même, d'accord ? Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'intervenir ! Vous me croyez incapable de garder mes distances avec Slughorn ? C'est ça ?

Elle avait la respiration précipitée, comme si elle évacuait soudain le stress. Remus la regarda alors qu'elle continuait à crier en faisant les cent pas. Son chignon était un peu défait, son visage était marbré de taches rouges et sa robe scintillait légèrement lorsqu'elle marchait. Elle avait les mains croisées dans le dos, les sourcils froncés, l'artère du cou palpitant furieusement. Remus répondit sans une once de remords :

\- Il l'a cherché. Et puis, comme ça, il ne vous embrassera plus.

\- Juste par jalousie ! C'est stupide !

\- Ce n'était pas par jalousie, c'était pour vous aider ! Slughorn n'a pas à se comporter comme ça avec vous, professeur. Au moins, ça lui aura remis les idées en place, à ce gros porc…

\- Lupin !

\- Pardon, vous avez raison, Slughorn n'est pas un porc. C'est un reptile. Un serpent, plus précisément. Un gros serpent avec un regard froid et un sale sourire vicieux !

\- Mais enfin, Lupin, quel est votre problème avec les animaux ?

Remus se tut, ruminant intérieurement sa rage. Il était très content de lui, ce n'était certainement pas une retenue qui lui enlèverait ce bonheur sauvage. En attendant, il fallait calmer Minerva, qui allait finir par creuser une tranchée, à force de faire des allers-retours sans fin devant lui.

\- Professeur, je sais que vous pouvez vous défendre. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour énerver Slughorn, je l'ai fait parce qu'il vous manquait de respect et personne n'a le droit de vous manquer de respect…

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser faire ! fulmina-t-elle.

\- Vous ne faisiez rien ! Il vous aurait emmenée et vous aurait séduit de nouveau ! Vous le savez, non ?

McGonagall stoppa ses pas et le fixa en soupirant.

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, mais j'aurais pu le repousser, cette fois, il ne m'aurait pas eue par surprise. Maintenant, vous allez avoir des ennuis avec le professeur Slughorn et je ne veux pas que…enfin, vous êtes un élève brillant et aimable, je ne voudrais pas que…que vous soyez renvoyé…

Elle rosit imperceptiblement. Remus sourit.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train d'essayer de me dire que vous m'appréciez, professeur ?

\- Je…je ne dis rien du tout, Lupin… Horace a raison sur un point : vous trouvez vraiment des sous-entendus partout…je n'ai jamais dit que…je ne veux simplement pas que vous soyez renvoyé ! Enfin, c'est vrai, vous êtes brillant, mais cela ne veut pas dire que…que je…que je vous apprécie, même si je vous apprécie, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et que…vous allez croire que je réponds à votre fichu prétendu amour alors que non, je ne réponds pas du tout, puisque je disais juste que vous étiez intelligent, brillant et aimable et…

\- Et beau comme un dieu, oui, on me le dit souvent, ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Remus.

Minerva rougit de plus belle.

\- Non, pas du tout, je…je me fiche bien de votre physique, vous n'êtes…qu'un élève comme les autres et je ne regardais pas du tout votre physique…

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire en la voyant s'empêtrer dans des explications en même temps qu'elle rougissait. Soudain, elle releva la tête et déclara d'une voix ferme :

\- En tout cas, vous aurez une retenue !

\- Que…quoi ? s'exclama Remus. Non ! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour votre comportement intolérable envers un professeur ! Eh oui, Lupin, vous n'aviez tout de même pas le droit de parler ainsi au professeur Slughorn et puisque vous êtes un élève de ma maison, alors c'est à moi de vous punir ! Ah, et vous avez eu un comportement qui méritait amplement la retenue, en cours. Sont-ce des motifs suffisants ?

Remus soupira.

\- À quelle heure ?

\- Dix-huit heures. Et comme je suis votre directrice de maison, j'exige que vous veniez à ma retenue au lieu d'aller à celle du professeur Slughorn !

Ayant dit, elle se dirigea vers la porte, laissant un Remus désemparé : elle lui donnait une retenue alors qu'il l'avait aidée ! C'était trop injuste. Mais au moment de franchir la porte, Minerva se retourna vers lui, leva les yeux au ciel et souffla :

\- Allons, ne soyez pas ridicule, ma retenue n'a d'autre but que d'annuler celle d'Horace…

Puis, elle sortit. Remus sourit à la porte close. En fait, le professeur McGonagall n'était pas si injuste que ça…La retenue n'allait peut-être pas être si pénible qu'il l'avait imaginé.


	10. Remus, ou comment choisir

_A.N : Salut ! Voilà le chapitre, plus petit que le précédent, mais j'epsère comme toujours qu'il vous plaira ! :) Je remarque au passage que vous êtes de plus en plus (même parmi ceux qui ne reviewent pas, je veux dire) et je vous dis un gros merci pour ça, à vous, mes lecteurs (mention spéciale pour mes revieweuses :p) _

_Voilà, je n'ai encore pas grand-chose à dire, alors bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 10 : Remus, ou comment choisir la personne qu'il ne faut pas, au moment où il ne faut pas et le regretter vraiment beaucoup ensuite…

Minerva McGonagall sortit de la classe et prit la direction de la Grande Salle en repensant à la dispute qui venait d'éclater entre Lupin et Horace. Remus avait été grossier et elle s'en mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait d'ennuis. En vérité, elle n'aurait jamais dû le mêler à ses problèmes, pensa-t-elle en secouant légèrement la tête. Et qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui donner une retenue ? Ils allaient passer une soirée ensemble, en « tête à tête », si l'on pouvait qualifier la retenue ainsi. Minerva s'en mordait déjà les doigts, sentant une boule d'appréhension se former dans son ventre.

Elle se ressaisit en fronçant les sourcils. Allons, ce n'était certainement pas Remus Lupin qui allait lui faire peur ! Mais elle sentait que cette soirée serait spéciale, sans savoir pourquoi. Une sorte de pressentiment. Minerva ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de chasser cette idée de sa tête. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait penser ni à Remus ni à Horace. Elle reprit à grands pas son chemin vers la Grande Salle, mais soudain, aperçut deux élèves dans les couloirs. Aussitôt, elle se redressa, prête à apostropher les deux Serpentards qui n'avaient rien à faire ici à l'heure du déjeuner.

En s'approchant, McGonagall reconnut Mulciber et Avery à cause de leurs visages couverts de bandages. Elle n'aimait pas leurs manières louches. Cette fois, ils discutaient à voix basse et paraissaient ne pas l'avoir vue. Minerva prêta l'oreille à leur discussion :

\- Il faudrait se venger. Oui, il faudrait se venger, Avery. James Podfleurs, Black-Traitre et l'autre idiot de Lupin méritent qu'on se venge ! Franchement, je n'en peux plus de ces furoncles qui grattent horriblement…

\- T'as raison, il faudrait prendre notre revanche. Leur faire quelque chose qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt… On pourrait cacher leurs sacs ? Cracher dans leur jus de citrouille ? Leur mettre la tête dans les toilettes ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas assez bien.

\- Un sort de Rogue, alors ?

\- Sev' a trop peur des ennuis. Il a peur que tout lui retombe dessus, il ne veut plus m'apprendre ses sorts. Celui-là, un jour, il nous fera faux bond, tu verras… En plus, il est complètement obnubilé par Evans-Sang-de-Bourbe.

Minerva se racla la gorge. Mulciber et Avery sursautèrent, mais reprirent presque aussitôt leur posture arrogante. Mulciber semblait même assez réjoui, ce qui ne plut pas à son professeur.

\- Vous deux, vous êtes censés être dans la Grande Salle pour le repas ! Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans les couloirs ?

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, professeur.

\- Retournez à la Grande Salle ! Maintenant ! aboya-t-elle en faisant mine de vouloir leur donner une retenue.

Sans gommer cet air supérieur de leurs visages, Mulciber et Avery firent demi-tour en direction de la Grande Salle et partirent en trainant les pieds. Minerva pensa un instant à aller prévenir Lupin de ce qu'elle avait entendu, mais ne le fit pas : tout d'abord, ce n'étaient que des histoires d'adolescents, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Ensuite, elle ne voulait pas passer un moment encore seul avec Remus. Ce garçon la troublait vraiment, elle commençait malgré elle à envisager sérieusement la possibilité qu'il soit amoureux d'elle. Après tout, il venait de la défendre face à Horace. Ce qu'elle avait vu avait été une guerre de séduction, cela crevait les yeux. De plus, Remus lui parlait de son amour depuis plusieurs jours, avec sérieux. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à plaisanter là-dessus, contrairement à Potter ou Black.  
Tout en se disant que ce genre de pensée était mal, Minerva se sentit rougir toute seule alors qu'elle songeait encore à son élève. Elle était encore capable d'attirer le regard d'un jeune homme, il y avait de quoi en éprouver une petite fierté personnelle… Et Remus était intelligent, toujours attentif (à elle ou à ses cours), il avait un sourire aimable et un certain humour, lorsqu'il se décoinçait un peu. Aussitôt, elle se rabroua fermement, s'ordonnant de penser à autre chose. Mais le visage de Remus l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'elle franchisse les portes de la Grande Salle pour le repas.

Au même moment, Remus avait regagné la Grande Salle et avait pris place entre James et Peter pour le repas. En face d'eux, Sirius dévorait une saucisse avec avidité, ignorant les grimaces de dégoût de Lily Evans, assise à côté de James.

\- Black, tu vas finir par envoyer du gras partout ! Tu sais qu'un couteau, à la base, c'est fait pour couper, et non pour piquer comme un sauvage ?

\- Ah ? fit Sirius en engloutissant une moitié de saucisse d'un coup.

\- Mais arrête de manger comme un porc, bon sang ! Aie pitié de ceux qui te regardent ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que l'on t'apprend, chez toi ?

\- À adorer Voldemort ! répondit sombrement Sirius.

Sans laisser à Lily le temps de riposter, il se tourna vers Remus, les yeux soudains brillants d'excitation.

\- Au fait, Lunard, commença-t-il en mastiquant allègrement la saucisse, Nymphadora est venue nous voir, pendant que tu étais avec McGo !

Remus abandonna la contemplation de son verre de jus de citrouille pour relever la tête.

\- Tonks ? Nymphadora Tonks ? La Poufsouffle de première année ?

\- Ben oui, il n'y en a pas tant que ça, des Nymphadora. Elle te cherchait, en fait. Un truc important, qu'elle disait. On lui a dit que tu étais encore en cours et que tu irais la voir après. Elle est plutôt mignonne, non ?

\- Euh, oui, peut-être, fit Remus en replongeant le nez dans son assiette.

\- Le problème, c'est qu'elle est trop jeune. Elle n'a que onze ans, alors pour coucher avec elle…

\- Black ! cria Lily. Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Lily à ce moment-là montrait clairement que Sirius n'avait pas intérêt à y penser. À contrecœur, celui-ci fit non de la tête avec une moue boudeuse. Avec un dernier regard noir à Sirius, Lily se détourna et déclara à Remus :

\- Tu devrais la voir. Elle était amoureuse de toi, je crois, pendant un moment ? C'est une fille aimable, assez drôle, en plus. Elle fait des trucs de dingue, avec ses cheveux, tu sais ? Et si ce qu'elle a à te dire est important…

Remus hocha la tête et se leva du banc en jetant un regard à la table des professeurs, où il vit le professeur McGonagall discuter comme à son habitude avec Dumbledore. Elle ne lui jeta pas un regard, encore renfermée dans sa carapace d'indifférence. Il soupira en roulant des yeux et se dirigea vers la table des Poufsouffles. Une fois à leur table, il repéra bien vite Tonks grâce à la petite troupe qui l'entourait pendant qu'elle changeait son nez en groin de porc et louchait. Remus se fendit un passage en jouant des coudes et s'approcha. Lorsque Tonks le vit, son corps reprit immédiatement une apparence normale, hormis ses cheveux qui devinrent d'un joli rose vif.

\- Oh, Lupin, euh, bonjour, euh, comment, hum, ça va ? fit-elle en se recoiffant à toute vitesse.

Puis, elle enchaina très vite :

\- On pourrait, euh, parler ailleurs ?

Remus hocha la tête et la suivit à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes dans les couloirs, sans savoir vraiment où aller ni que dire. Remus se décida enfin à parler :

\- Hum, tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire, je crois ?

Les cheveux de Tonks passèrent au rouge vif et elle se tordit nerveusement les doigts.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, je…j'avais quelque chose à te demander, oui, mais…mais ce n'est peut-être pas important, en fait…et je ne sais pas parce qu'avec ce qu'on raconte, je…

\- Ce qu'on raconte ? demanda Remus, interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'on raconte, Tonks ?

\- Bah, euh…des choses…des rumeurs, tu vois ? Oh, oui, bien sûr, il y a toujours des rumeurs, mais en ce moment, il y en a plus. Marie-Chantal – tu sais, mon amie – m'a dit ce matin que…que tu…

Elle s'arrêta, ses cheveux devinrent cramoisis.

\- Que tu es amoureux de McGonagall. C'est vrai ?

On sentait qu'elle avait enfin abordé le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, car son regard s'était fait perçant et elle fixait Remus droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Celui-ci se sentit mal à l'aise et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux, façon James. Il avait espéré que personne ne se rendrait compte du fait qu'il était presque tout le temps avec le professeur McGonagall, ces jours-ci. Raté.

\- Oh, euh, tu sais, c'est le professeur McGonagall, répondit-il en essayant d'adopter un air détaché. Elle est impressionnante, oui, mais je ne suis pas…amoureux…d'elle, pas du tout. C'est sûrement une mauvaise blague des Serpentards qui s'amusent à faire courir ce genre de rumeurs. Enfin, c'est un professeur, tu me vois être amoureux d'un professeur ?

Il lui jeta un regard qui se voulait convaincant. Nymphadora eut soudain un air soulagé et ses cheveux se colorèrent d'un bleu satisfait. Elle sourit, le regard pétillant et hocha la tête.

\- D'accord, je vois. Ils sont débiles, ces Serpentards, parfois ! Comme si tu pouvais être amoureux du professeur McGonagall, ah ah… C'est vrai qu'elle est quand même assez vieille, non ? À ton avis, quel âge peut-elle avoir ? La cinquantaine ?

\- Oh, non, quand même pas…

\- Et puis, poursuivit Tonks, elle a assez mauvais caractère, aussi. Elle est butée, et il faut toujours qu'elle ait raison. Elle est stricte, elle se tient toujours toute raide, un peu comme ça…

Elle se lança dans une très bonne imitation du professeur McGonagall, le menton haut et le nez relevé et fit quelques pas devant Remus qui hésitait à prendre la défense de Minerva ou à rire avec Tonks. Celle-ci s'arrêta ensuite et déclara :

\- En plus, elle n'est même pas vraiment belle. Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait lui trouver. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Moi, je dis que ses robes sont affreuses. On dirait qu'elle sort du couvent. Et puis, elle doit être coincée comme tout ! Je te parie qu'elle n'a jamais fait l'amour de sa vie. Enfin, je ne devrais pas dire ça, parce que ce n'est pas respectueux, mais bon, c'est vrai, non ?

Remus, qui aurait voulu faire comme la Suisse et rester neutre, se retrouva pris au piège, car Nymphadora attendait visiblement une réponse. Il marmonna donc en fourrant les mains dans ses poches :

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si froide que ça. Et ses robes ne sont pas affreuses du tout, même si elle devrait abandonner l'émeraude pour le rouge. Elle n'est pas si vieille que ça non plus, tu sais, elle est encore très belle et…

Il s'arrêta devant les yeux ronds de Tonks. Elle grimaça et répéta :

\- Belle ? Tu la trouves très belle ? La McGo ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, elle a tout de même de beaux cheveux ! Et de longues jambes, des lèvres bien dessinées, un joli teint… Elle a un port de tête assez majestueux, aussi, et son maintien est toujours impeccable.

Tonks eut un air pincé.

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai, elle a de beaux cheveux… Tiens, en parlant de cheveux, regarde ça !

Elle vit virer ses cheveux en un noir profond, puis un blond éclatant, un roux flamboyant et un bleu iridescent. Puis, ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur habituelle et elle demanda :

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Mes cheveux sont beaux aussi, non ?

\- Euh, oui, c'est chouette, ce que tu arrives à faire…

\- Sans vouloir me vanter, ils sont bien mieux que ceux de McGo.

Elle enchaina brusquement :

\- Tu es déjà sorti avec quelqu'un, Remus ?

Remus se sentit rougir, de nouveau mal à l'aise.

\- Euh, non, jamais, enfin, je ne sais pas, parce que c'est assez compliqué…

Il repensa à Minerva qui feignait l'indifférence depuis le matin et retint un soupir. Tonks ne le vit pas, ayant cessé d'écouter à partir du « non » de Remus. Son sourire réapparut et ses cheveux tournèrent au rose.

\- Ah, vraiment ? Personne, alors ? C'est…c'est bien. Et tu voudrais, toi, sortir avec quelqu'un ? Je veux dire, tu aimes quelqu'un, en particulier ?

Remus chassa Minerva de ses pensées pour faire non de la tête. Le sourire de Nymphadora s'élargit. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant plusieurs instants, puis, elle rompit le silence en demandant d'une voix mal assurée :

\- Et…Remus, tu…tu serais d'accord pour…enfin, le truc important que je voulais te demander, c'est…tu voudrais, euh…tu m'aimes ? Parce que moi, eh bien euh…je t'aime, voilà…tu ne te moques pas, dis, hein ?

Mais Remus ne comptait pas se moquer. Il était bien trop surpris. Et réfléchissait à toute vitesse au fait qu'il venait de se mettre dans une bouse de dragon indescriptible. Nymphadora et Minerva. Glups. Il aimait Minerva, mais Nymphadora était une fille aimable à laquelle il ne voulait pas faire de peine. Pourquoi Sirius ne lui avait-il jamais appris comment repousser gentiment une fille ?  
Voyant que Tonks attendait en face de lui en se mordillant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux écarlate, Remus se décida à parler et bafouilla, se sentant rougir :

\- Tonks, c'est que…euh…je ne peux pas, mais ce serait compliqué à t'expliquer, tu vois ? Mais ne crois pas que je te fuis, ou que je ne veux pas m'expliquer, car non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que je…enfin, c'est trop long et…je suis désolé, mais je…enfin, je t'aime quand même ! Mais en amie, tu vois, pas en…pas en…

Les yeux de Nymphadora se plissèrent alors que ses cheveux viraient au rouge foncé.

\- Ah oui. Il y a McGonagall, c'est ça ? Ne me mens pas ! La si parfaite Minerva, avec ses beaux cheveux, ses lèvres soi-disant bien dessinées, son caractère épouvantable et ses manières de nonne ? N'est-ce pas ? C'est elle que tu aimes !

\- Je…

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, franchement. Elle est vieille, même pas belle, ni drôle, ni rien ! Elle est juste _elle_, la vieille prof de Métamorphose ! Tu es ridicule ! s'exclama-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Ah oui ? s'écria Remus avec une colère grandissante (de quoi se mêlait-elle pour le juger ridicule ou non ?). Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Tu te crois peut-être belle ou drôle parce que tu peux faire changer tes cheveux de couleur, mais tu n'es qu'une idiote, voilà tout !

Nymphadora recula d'un pas, blessée. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte gris souris et tombaient en mèches désordonnées sur ses épaules.

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ?

Remus contempla ses chaussures. La technique « repousser Nymphadora en douceur » avait lamentablement échoué. Quand il la voyait aussi peinée, il n'avait même plus le cœur à lui crier dessus.

\- Non, je ne le pense pas. Tu es une personne bien, Tonks, mais tu dois comprendre que je n'ai pas d'amour pour toi. Ça ne se commande pas, ces choses-là !

Nymphadora hocha misérablement la tête. Remus allait avancer vers elle pour lui tapoter le dos, mais soudain, elle releva la tête et s'exclama avec défi :

\- Ah oui, ça ne se commande pas, alors ?

Et sans prévenir, elle vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Remus et l'enlaça dans un profond baiser. Remus resta d'abord stupéfait, le cerveau tournant à vide. Puis, comme elle se faisait insistante, il répondit sans comprendre vraiment ce qu'il lui prenait. Il voulait juste ne pas faire de peine à Tonks.  
Au même moment arrivait Minerva, au détour d'un couloir.


	11. Remus, ou comment avoir très bien

_A.N :Salut ! Voici encore un petit chapitre (les prochains seront plus longs !) :) Je dis un gros merci à mes revieweuses, ça me fait toujours plaisir de vous lire (je file vous répondre individuellement après). Je suis désolée de mettre autant de temps à répondre à vos reviews, mais j'ai énormément de trucs à écrire en ce moment, je suis crevée (les joies de l'hiver…) et je manque de temps. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas malades (y'a des épidémies de grippes, en ce moment) !_

_Bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 11 : Remus, ou comment avoir très bien réussi à mettre quelqu'un en colère et ne plus du tout savoir comment l'arrêter…

Dès que Remus vit McGonagall, il repoussa Tonks avec un air paniqué. Le professeur McGonagall s'était arrêté net devant eux, une pile de parchemins dans les bras. Elle toisa Tonks, puis Remus d'un regard impénétrable.

\- Un Gryffondor et une Poufsouffle, alors ? aboya-t-elle, glaciale, ses yeux jetant des éclairs. Miss Tonks, je suis certaine que le professeur Chourave sera ravi de savoir que le comportement dévergondé de l'une de ses premières années vient de faire perdre trente points à Poufsouffle !

Les cheveux de Tonks virèrent au rouge vif alors qu'elle s'écriait :

\- Trente points ?! Mais, mais…professeur, non, vous ne pouvez pas…pour un simple baiser !

\- Taisez-vous !

McGonagall s'approcha, imposante.

\- La liste de ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire est longue, Miss Tonks, et j'enlève autant de points qu'il me parait nécessaire ! De plus, sachez qu'un comportement aussi libertin venant d'une première année est tout simplement honteux, et je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que vos parents en seront informés. Maintenant, je vous suggère de retourner dans votre Salle Commune. Immédiatement !

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Remus, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver un air de ressemblance avec un chat qui venait d'attraper une proie particulièrement délectable. Elle le toisa avec un somptueux dédain :

\- Lupin, je suis particulièrement déçue de vous. Non seulement vous êtes en septième année, mais vous êtes un préfet ! Ce comportement est donc encore plus déplacé. Je pense que cinquante points de moins vous aideront à vous en souvenir !

Elle fit une pause pendant laquelle Remus essaya de déceler quelque chose, une émotion dans ses yeux. Mais Minerva s'était renfermée au plus profond de sa carapace de sécheresse et de froideur, ne laissant rien trahir ce qu'elle pouvait penser, en ce moment.

\- Bien ! fit-elle, glaciale. Voilà qui est fait. Lupin, je vous verrai ce soir pour votre retenue.

Ayant dit, elle partit à grands pas dans les couloirs. Tonks avait profité du moment pendant lequel elle criait sur Remus pour s'esquiver discrètement. Remus, lui, se dépêcha de rattraper Minerva. Il devait lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas embrassé Tonks, que c'était elle qui l'avait embrassé. Mais accepterait-elle d'écouter quelque chose ? Il n'avait rien à perdre.

\- Professeur ! héla-t-il. Professeur McGonagall ! Attendez !

McGonagall ne se retourna pas. Remus courut pour parvenir à sa hauteur, mais elle ne lui jetait pas un regard, les yeux fixes, droits devant elle et les sourcils froncés.

\- Professeur, écoutez, s'il vous plait, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez…

\- Vos histoires de cœur ne me concernent pas, Lupin. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer.

\- Non, attendez, je…s'il vous plait, écoutez-moi…

\- J'ai du travail. Ne me faites pas perdre mon temps. Je ne rendrai pas les points que j'ai enlevés !

\- Je…je me fiche des points, professeur, je…c'est à vous que je veux parler !

Minerva ne répondit pas, mais accéléra le pas en clignant vivement des yeux, la tête baissée sur ses copies. Remus dut courir pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

\- Écoutez, je…je n'embrassais pas Tonks. C'est elle qui m'a…qui m'a embrassé.

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui a embrassé qui, le résultat est le même : vous aviez la bouche collée l'un à l'autre et ceci, Lupin, s'appelle un baiser ! Et vous auriez pu trouver plus original, pour vous expliquer. Le coup du pauvre innocent qui se fait sauter dessus, ça a déjà été fait et refait, ça ne trompe plus personne, pas même moi !

\- Mais c'est vrai !

\- Bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle. Je vous crois parfaitement.

\- Elle m'a vraiment embrassé !

\- Oui, ça, j'avais vu.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai séduite !

\- C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas du tout votre genre, n'est-ce pas ? Embrasser toutes celles qui vous tombent sous la main ?

\- Il n'y a pas besoin d'être sarcastique, je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi !

\- Quand bien même, vous auriez pu la repousser, non ?! explosa-t-elle alors, daignant enfin le regarder.

Remus reçut son regard comme une gifle, car il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'affection, encore moins d'amour. Seule brillait la colère. Il bafouilla, se sentant soudain tout petit par rapport à elle :

\- Mais…mais c'est ce que j'ai fait…vous…vous avez vu, non ? Vous étiez là, vous…vous avez vu que je la repoussais !

\- _Vous l'avez repoussée parce que vous m'avez vue, pas parce que vous ne l'aimez pas !_

Remus voulut répondre, mais referma la bouche en comprenant. Minerva ne voyait que ça, elle. Il n'avait pas repoussé Tonks parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais parce que Minerva arrivait : il aurait pu la repousser, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait été trop surpris pour réagir tout de suite, mais cela, elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait cru qu'il préférait Tonks. Remus comprenait mieux comment elle pouvait se sentir, en ce moment. Blessée. Trahie. Furieuse. Et que faisait Minerva McGonagall, lorsqu'elle allait mal ? Elle cachait tout sous une carapace de froideur. Remus résista à l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras ( 1) elle l'aurait envoyé en orbite, 2) tout ne se résolvait pas avec des étreintes) et tenta une approche plus douce :

\- Minerva, s'il vous plait…écoutez…

\- C'est « professeur ». Uniquement « professeur ». Et laissez-moi, j'ai du travail !

\- Vous êtes jalouse, professeur ?

Minerva stoppa net, si brusquement que Remus faillit se cogner à elle. Elle le regarda avec des yeux flamboyants de colère :

\- Lupin, redites une seule fois une idiotie pareille et je…je vous donne une deuxième retenue ! Je ne suis pas jalouse, voyons ! Vous n'êtes qu'un élève, un élève tout à fait banal, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais…d'ailleurs, je me moque bien de qui vous embrassez.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous venez de dire… Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que cela vous gênerait que je n'aie pas repoussé Tonks ?

\- Ah ! Vous admettez !

Elle fronça les sourcils et avança accéléra le pas, laissant Remus derrière elle.

Minerva marcha vite dans les couloirs, jusqu'à sa salle de classe où elle s'enferma à double tour. Là, elle posa ses copies sur son bureau et tomba assise sur le fauteuil rouge sombre derrière. Elle ôta ses lunettes pour les nettoyer rageusement, tout en ruminant de sombres pensées à propos de Lupin et de son baiser avec la jeune Tonks. Non, elle n'était pas jalouse. Pas du tout. Pas même un tout petit peu. De plus, il valait mieux que Lupin aime quelqu'un de son âge, non ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avait-il fait croire qu'il l'aimait ? Minerva remit ses lunettes sur son nez et appuya ses coudes sur le bureau, fixant la classe vide face à elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas. C'était crispant. La même question lui revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit, avec l'effet d'une bombe : Lupin avait-il été un tant soit peu sincère, avec elle ? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait si pour finir, il préférait Tonks ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et ça faisait mal. Petit à petit, elle commença à envisager la possibilité qu'il se soit simplement moqué d'elle. L'Amortentia, ses soi-disant sentiments, s'il avait tout fait juste pour se moquer d'elle ? Pour un pari ? Black était tout à fait capable de lui avoir jeté un pareil défi.

Puis, ses pensées revinrent au baiser. À Tonks. Elle se sentait prise d'une violente animosité envers la jeune fille. Une première année ! De quel droit se permettait-elle d'embrasser Lupin ? C'était déplacé, grossier et…sûrement bon, puisque Remus ne l'avait pas repoussée tout de suite, songea-t-elle avec un poids sur le cœur. Remus s'était moqué d'elle, l'avait séduite, avait couché avec elle sous l'Amortentia, elle lui avait dit ses secrets, lui avait parlé d'Elphinstone, il l'avait embrassée plusieurs fois, elle avait aimé malgré elle, de plus en plus, sans s'en rendre compte…  
Minerva cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, se refusant à verser une seule larme. Non, elle ne se sentait pas horriblement blessée, trahie et délaissée. Non, elle n'allait pas pleurer à cause d'un élève et d'un amour perdu. Elle était au-dessus de ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. McGonagall resserra aussitôt son chignon pour qu'aucune mèche n'en dépasse, replaça correctement ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux pour être sûre qu'ils n'étaient pas humides et lança d'une voix forte :

\- Oui !

Remus Lupin entra et McGonagall poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il s'agissait de son élève, il était plus entêté qu'une mule, parfois.

\- Lupin, je travaille, revenez plus tard !

\- Non, professeur.

\- Comment ça, non ? Lupin, je ne me répèterai pas !

\- Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez écouté jusqu'au bout, sans m'interrompre.

\- Je me fiche de vos justifications ! Je suis un professeur, d'accord ? Vos histoires de cœur ne me concernent pas et si vous voulez bien, nous ferons comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous ! D'ailleurs, il ne _s'est_ jamais rien passé.

\- Non ! Je refuse ! Et d'abord, vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser de m'écouter. De quoi avez-vous peur ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous même pas m'écouter ? Vous n'avez rien à y perdre ? Juste écouter. Vous pouvez le faire, ça, non ? De toute façon, je refuse de bouger d'ici avant que nous ayons discuté.

\- Je ne veux pas discuter, je n'ai rien à dire, s'entêta Minerva.

\- Alors, contentez-vous d'écouter, bon sang ! Vous croyez savoir, mais vous avez mal compris !

\- Au contraire, Lupin, fit-elle plus fort, j'ai très bien compris ! Vous aimez Miss Tonks, qui a votre âge, et vous cherchez à me convaincre de votre amour pour vous distraire ! Quelqu'un vous a défié ? Black, peut-être ? Mulciber ? Donc vous vous êtes dit que tiens, ce serait amusant d'essayer de me troubler, de me faire tomber amoureuse de vous, puis de me délaisser pour aller avec cette Tonks, nettement plus séduisante ? Hum ?

Remus resta soufflé pendant quelques instants, choqué par ce que Minerva croyait.

\- Mais…mais pas du tout, où êtes-vous allée chercher ça ?! Attendez, vous n'êtes pas…si ? Vous êtes _réellement_ jalouse de Tonks ? Je n'y crois pas !

McGonagall se sentit rougir, sans savoir si c'était de colère ou d'embarras.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse de Miss Tonks !

Mais Remus s'avança avec un grand sourire.

\- Alors comme ça, vous êtes jalouse de Nymphadora ? Parce qu'elle m'a embrassé ?

\- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Lupin…

\- Professeur, je vous fais de l'effet ? Vous m'aimez… Sinon, vous ne seriez pas jalouse. N'est-ce pas ? Ne niez pas ! Vous êtes jalouse. C'est une preuve d'amour ! Malgré ce que vous en dites, vous tenez à moi !

\- Non, je ne vous aime pas, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le dire ?

Remus s'efforça de ne pas sourire et répondit d'une voix neutre :

\- Vous ne m'aimez pas, hein ? Vous saviez que Tonks, _elle_, a eu le courage de me dire ses sentiments en face ? Et c'est sûrement cela qui fait que l'on a envie d'embrasser quelqu'un. Savoir que les sentiments sont partagés. Alors si l'on se fie à ce que vous me dites, on pourrait croire que vous ne m'aimez vraiment pas. Que vous avez envie que je vous laisse !

Remus fit mine de partir, mais au dernier moment, Minerva le rappela, comme si c'était plus fort qu'elle :

\- Remus ! Attendez !

\- Vous m'avez appelé Remus ?

\- Je voulais dire Lupin… Vous…je…vous n'avez pas…embrassé Tonks, alors pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas repoussée ?

À ces mots, un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Remus qui revint vers elle et commença à tout lui raconter. Minerva semblait le croire et se détendait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Lorsqu'il la quitta pour le début des cours, un quart d'heure plus tard, Minerva se sentit curieusement légère.


	12. Remus, où comment se la jouer James Bond

A.N : Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (et pour celui-là en particulier, j'espère avoir vos avis !) ! Perso, c'est mon préféré, de toute la fic :p Je remercie au passage mes super top revieweuses (disa : comme tu es en « Guest », je n'ai pas pu te répondre, mais ta review m'a fait plaisir, merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !).

Bon, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR.

Chapitre 12 : Remus, où comment se la jouer James Bond, sans être James Bond, ce qui forcément, rend la chose plus compliquée…

Lorsque le soir arriva, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, Remus regardait sans cesse sa montre. Autour de lui, allongés sur les canapés devant la cheminée, James et Sirius le bombardaient de conseils :

\- Lave-toi les dents, Lunard. Si tu l'embrasses, mieux vaut avoir une bonne haleine.

\- Oui, et coiffe-toi bien !

\- Souris-lui et regarda-la intensément, elle ne résistera pas et te pardonnera tout !

\- Et enlève le premier bouton de ta chemise, pour lui montrer comme tu es bien foutu.

Remus écoutait leurs conseils avec attention, puis, lorsque vint l'heure de la retenue, il les laissa pour partir seul dans les couloirs. Il était tendu. Il voulait séduire Minerva McGonagall et comptait bien y arriver ce soir.  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle de métamorphose, Remus toqua et attendit la réponse. La voix de Minerva l'invita à entrer. Remus entra dans la salle et vit son professeur, assise droite comme un i derrière son bureau, le chignon impeccablement fait, qui corrigeait des copies de cinquième année. En le voyant, elle releva la tête et lança d'une voix faussement indifférente :

\- Ah, Lupin. Asseyez-vous là-bas.

Elle désigna la table en face d'elle où attendaient une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. Remus s'y assit.

\- Que dois-je faire, professeur ?

\- Vous allez copier : « Je dois adopter un comportement poli et obéissant envers mes professeurs, quelles que soient les circonstances ».

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je vous dise de partir.

McGonagall replongea la tête dans ses copies et Remus commença à copier. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de copie, il connaissait la phrase par cœur et commençait à s'ennuyer. Tout en continuant d'écrire, il observa son professeur. Elle était impeccable : le col boutonné jusqu'en haut, aucune mèche en dépassant du chignon, les lunettes droites sur son nez, captivée par son travail. A ce moment, Remus avait très envie de s'approcher d'elle et de lui faire perdre cet aspect sévère en l'allongeant sur le bureau pour lui donner du plaisir. Il rêvait de lui enlever son chignon et de voir ses longs cheveux noirs lui tomber en cascade sur les épaules, de déboutonner son col et de lui planter pleins de petits baisers dans le cou en lui murmurant son amour pour la convaincre qu'il n'aimait qu'elle, lui ôter ses lunettes pour l'embrasser, la voir fermer les yeux et s'abandonner à lui, admettant par la même occasion qu'elle l'aimait passionnément.

Alors qu'elle corrigeait ses copies, Minerva sentit un regard peser sur elle et releva la tête vers son élève. Lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard brûlant de désir, elle se sentit rosir de gêne et eut du mal à trouver ses mots pour déclarer :

\- Lupin, vous…vous êtes censé copier.

Remus la regarda avec un sourire.

\- Pardon, professeur… Vous êtes trop belle pour que j'arrive à détacher mon regard de vous.

McGonagall se força à ne pas détourner le regard.

\- Remus…euh, Lupin, arrêtez de raconter des idioties, sinon, je vous donne encore plus de travail !

Mais ses avertissements, Remus se leva sans savoir exactement d'où lui venait cette vague de courage et s'avança près du bureau de Minerva avec un sourire séducteur. Arrivé face à elle, il appuya ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha brusquement sur McGonagall, à quelques centimètres seulement de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade alors qu'elle tentait vainement de s'empêcher de rosir, les mains crispées au bureau. Remus sourit un peu plus et planta son regard dans le sien pour susurrer d'une voix suave en même temps qu'il lui effleurait une main :

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait très chaud, professeur ?

McGonagall trouvait également que la température de la salle venait d'augmenter d'une dizaine de degrés, mais se força à faire non de la tête en refermant la bouche pour ne pas ressembler à un poisson rouge. Quand il était aussi près d'elle, il lui semblait qu'elle avait un fromage à la place du cerveau. Mais son élève sembla s'apercevoir de son trouble et poursuivit avec un air malicieux :

\- Eh bien moi, je trouve qu'il fait_ très _chaud… Mais regardez, c'est parce que je suis trop habillé !

Là-dessus, il dénoua sa cravate d'un geste délibérément lent et la laissa tomber sur le bureau avec un regard provoquant (« et ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? ») avant de déboutonner les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche avec une lenteur infinie. Horriblement gênée, McGonagall bafouilla en détournant le regard du col de Remus :

\- Mais…Mais enfin, Lupin, vous perdez la tête ! Je ne vous reconnais plus…vous qui êtes si correct, d'habitude, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Je suis désolé, professeur, moi non plus, je ne me reconnais plus… C'est mon amour pour vous qui me fait perdre la tête ! Et on dirait qu'il fait encore plus chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? Mais si, regardez, la chaleur vous fait rougir. Vous devriez aussi enlever les habits superflus…Ou commencez par déboutonner votre col !

\- Lupin ! s'écria McGonagall, indignée et rouge brique. Je ne vais certainement pas me déshabiller devant vous ! Et d'abord, il ne fait PAS chaud, alors rhabillez-vous tout de suite !

Remus contourna son bureau pour être à côté d'elle. La respiration de Minerva s'accéléra encore et il crut voir une étincelle d'envie briller fugacement dans ses yeux, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer.

\- Vous trouvez vraiment qu'il ne fait pas chaud ? Vous avez froid ? Peut-être avez-vous besoin d'être _réchauffée_, dans ce cas ?

Minerva se leva brusquement, manquant de tomber en se prenant les pieds dans les pieds de son fauteuil rouge sombre. Elle se rattrapa au tableau derrière elle, les yeux écarquillés d'indignation, de gêne et de surprise.

\- Lupin, cessez immédiatement ce genre de sous-entendus !

\- Quel genre de sous-entendus, professeur ? s'amusa Remus en avançant d'un pas vers elle. Je dis juste que je peux vous réchauffer, si vous le voulez… Puisque vous n'avez pas chaud, vous avez froid… Et moi, j'ai très chaud ! Sirius m'a même expliqué quelques petits trucs pour réchauffer les femmes, si vous voulez…

Soudain, Minerva brandit sa baguette sur son élève et un jet d'eau glacée en sortit. Remus glapit en reculant et en s'ébrouant.

\- Non mais dites donc, ça ne va pas ? s'écria-t-il. Vous fantasmez sur les garçons mouillés, ou quoi ?!

Minerva répondit d'un ton sec :

\- Vous sembliez vous plaindre de la chaleur, Lupin, j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'eau vous aiderait à retrouver une température normale… Et figurez-vous que moi aussi, j'ai « quelques petits trucs » pour refroidir les gens trop…entreprenants !

Remus grogna, vexé par le demi-sourire moqueur qu'arborait maintenant son professeur.

\- Ce n'était pas drôle ! Mais alors, pas drôle du tout ! Franchement, a-t-on idée de faire ça à un _élève_ ? (il insista sur le mot en espérant la faire culpabiliser) Votre eau était glacée, en plus, et maintenant, j'ai vraiment froid et mes habits sont trempés et…

Il s'interrompit et retrouva soudain un air amusé en se rapprochant de McGonagall. Celle-ci recula d'un pas, se demandant ce que Remus avait encore trouvé. Il prit une voix suave pour déclarer :

\- Oui, mes habits sont trempés, professeur, à cause de vous… Je ne vais pas les garder, tout de même, sinon, je vais attraper froid et je serai malade. Il vaudrait mieux que je retire au moins ma chemise. Je la remettrai lorsqu'elle sera sèche ! J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas ?

Il recommença à déboutonner sa chemise mais presque aussitôt, Minerva lui saisit les poignets et le força à lâcher ses boutons. Elle avait les joues écarlates d'embarras et s'exclama avec indignation :

\- Lupin ! Enfin, vous ne comptez pas sérieusement vous déshabiller ! Il existe des sorts pour faire sécher les vêtements !

\- Je ne les connais pas…

\- Vous mentez ! Les sorts de séchage sont au programme de troisième année !

\- J'ai oublié, depuis…

\- Je ne vous crois pas ! En fait, vous faites votre petit numéro uniquement pour…pour me mettre mal à l'aise et me parler de votre prétendu amour ! Et puis, de toute façon, je ne veux pas que vous enleviez votre chemise, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de la boutonner jusqu'en haut !

Elle relâcha Lupin qui referma à regret sa chemise, avant de se jeter un sort de séchage. Une fois sec, il resta auprès de Minerva qui se rassit en décalant son fauteuil pour ne pas être près de lui. Remus revint tout de même à côté d'elle et la regarda corriger ses copies sans rien dire. McGonagall avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer, ne parvenant pas à faire abstraction de son élève qui lui jetait des regards de braise. Elle faisait semblant de lire les copies pour se donner une contenance, mais l'écriture dansait devant ses yeux, elle lisait des choses qu'elle oubliait aussitôt et lisait trois fois la même phrase sans s'en rendre compte. Dans sa main, sa plume tremblait et elle faillit renverser l'encrier en prenant de l'encre.

\- Lupin, je…que se passe-t-il ? Retournez à votre place ! fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait sévère.

\- Désolé professeur, j'étais simplement en train de penser que je suis follement amoureux de vous… Dites donc, votre main tremble beaucoup, on dirait. Vous voulez de l'aide pour écrire ?

\- Lupin ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je sais écrire seule, merci beaucoup ! Retournez copier, sinon je…

\- Vous me donnerez une deuxième retenue ?

\- Non, je…

\- Vous enlèverez des points à Gryffondor ?

\- Oui ! Parfaitement ! Si vous ne retournez pas copier immédiatement, je retire vingt points à Gryffondor, même si c'est ma propre maison !

Remus recula et alla à sa table sans répondre. Minerva soupira de soulagement. Allait-il reprendre une attitude normale et cesser ses tentatives de séduction ?  
Mais non, Remus prit simplement ses parchemins, sa plume et son encrier et vint s'installer à côté d'elle en prétextant avec un sourire innocent :

\- Excusez-moi, professeur, il y a un courant d'air, à ma table. Je peux rester ici ?

Minerva avait très envie de lui faire remarquer que les fenêtres et la porte étaient fermées, que la salle était très bien isolée et que donc, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de courant d'air, mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Allons bon, pensa-t-elle avec colère, voilà qu'elle perdait ses moyens devant un élève ! Elle devait passer pour la dernière des gourdes, en ce moment. Même pas capable d'imposer le respect à un élève comme Remus… Elle fronça les sourcils et plongea de nouveau la tête dans ses corrections, sans toutefois réussir à les lire. A côté d'elle, Remus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire. McGonagall devenait drôle lorsqu'elle était gênée…

Un quart d'heure passa pendant lequel chacun faisait semblant d'être absorbé dans son travail. On n'entendait que les grattements plus ou moins frénétiques des plumes contre le parchemin et le cri des oiseaux nocturnes, dehors. Minerva se raclait parfois nerveusement la gorge en observant toujours la même copie (puisqu'elle ne parvenait pas à lire, troublée par Remus).  
Remus, lui, écrivait ses phrases le plus lentement possible pour faire durer la retenue, allant parfois jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement pour regarder son professeur. Finalement, il laissa tomber sa plume sur son parchemin et observa Minerva avec insistance. Elle ne tarda pas à tourner la tête vers lui, agacée.

\- Lupin, je vais finir par croire que vous voulez vraiment faire perdre des points à Gryffondor !

\- J'ai déjà copié la phrase plusieurs fois, professeur…

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit d'arrêter !

\- Je sais, mais c'est vraiment pénible de copier une phrase dont je ne pense pas un mot ! Je suis sûr que Slughorn méritait vraiment qu'on le remette en place et…

\- Ce n'est pas la question…

Elle se remit au travail sans prêter attention à Remus. Celui-ci bouda dix minutes, pour la forme, puis se retourna vers son professeur pour la regarder à nouveau. Inconsciemment, il vint effleurer son épaule de ses doigts. Minerva sursauta comme si elle venait d'avoir une décharge électrique.

\- Remus, je…Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?!

\- Je vous désire, Minerva.

\- Professeur ! Vous devez m'appeler professeur !

Remus ne répondit pas et remonta sur la joue de Minerva qu'il effleura du pouce en se rapprochant de ses lèvres avec une très forte envie de les embrasser. Elle ne bougea pas, mais sa respiration était précipitée et légèrement sifflante, Remus l'entendait.

\- Lupin, enlevez votre main…Tout de suite !

\- Enlevez-la vous-même… Ou alors, vous avez envie que je continue, peut-être ? Minerva…

\- _Professeur_ !

Elle saisit le poignet de Remus d'une main tremblante, au prix d'un gros effort de volonté, et le repoussa du mieux qu'elle put. Remus sourit et lui effleura les doigts. Aussitôt, Minerva retira les siens et se força à ne regarder que ses copies. Elle reprit sa plume, la main plus tremblante que jamais et se pencha sur une copie en plissant les yeux pour que l'écriture cesse de danser. Remus la regarda avec un sourire en coin, puis lui prit sa plume des mains et s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Lupin, arrêtez ça tout de suite, je dois terminer ces corrections ! s'écria Minerva en tentant de garder une voix sèche. Retournez copier et rendez-moi cette plume ! Je vous préviens, je vais en parler à Dumbledore, si vous n'arrêtez pas ! Vos parents seront informés !

\- Ne vous fâchez pas, je vais juste vous aider… Comment voulez-vous écrire quoi que ce soit avec une main qui tremble autant ? Je suis même sûr que vous ne réussissez pas à lire. Vous regardez la même copie depuis une demi-heure… Vous n'aurez qu'à me dicter ce que vous voulez écrire, je le ferai pour vous. Je peux aussi vous faire la lecture, si vous voulez ?

Minerva ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Remus lui jeta un regard moqueur.

-Pas d'objections ? Très bien ! Alors, pour commencer, enlevez ceci…

Il lui ôta délicatement ses lunettes en lui effleurant le visage par la même occasion, et déclara alors qu'elle allait protester :

\- De toute façon, vous n'en aurez pas besoin, puisque je lis pour vous. De plus, vous êtes bien plus belle sans lunettes !

\- C'est que je ne vois pas bien, de près, tout est flou…

\- Vous n'avez qu'à fermer les yeux et me laisser faire !

\- Hors de question ! s'écria-t-elle précipitamment.

Remus laissa échapper un léger rire et commença à lui lire le contenu de la première copie. Il découvrit rapidement que le travail était loin d'être aussi simple qu'il l'avait imaginé : Minerva le faisait répéter, s'énervait de ne pas pouvoir voir, avait tendance à s'énerver encore dès que Remus ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait qu'il écrive. Et Remus ne comprenait pas, car elle perdait ses moyens et rosissait dès qu'il lui parlait directement, ou s'énervait. Il n'avait jamais vu le professeur McGonagall aussi troublée. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la femme qu'il voyait en cours.

Lorsque la dernière copie fut achevée, Minerva soupira de soulagement.

\- Bon, rendez-moi mes lunettes, maintenant.

Mais Remus ne lui rendit pas, cachant au contraire les lunettes dans sa poche. Minerva commença à s'impatienter, tout en plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir mieux.

\- Lupin, rendez-moi mes lunettes ! J'en ai besoin, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je…Je pourrais en avertir le professeur Dumbledore et vous auriez des ennuis, oui, beaucoup d'ennuis !

Elle se leva trop vite, manqua de trébucher et dut se rasseoir.

\- Lupin !

Remus lui adressa un sourire innocent en susurrant :

\- Seulement si vous me donnez un baiser… Je vous ai rendu service, considérez le baiser comme un remerciement ?

\- Je ne donne pas ce genre de remerciement !

\- Alors donnez-le-moi gratuitement ?

\- Non, je…non, il ne faudrait pas…ce serait mal. Et puis, je ne vous aime pas… Je ne vous aime pas, non, je…vous hais, oui. C'est cela même. Je ne vous aime pas…

Remus continua de la regarder perdre ses moyens et soudain, mû par un désir pressant – et la certitude qu'elle aussi le désirait – il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa doucement. Leur baiser fut très doux, parce que Remus ne voulait pas effrayer McGonagall. Au début, celle-ci se raidit, pinça les lèvres pour l'empêcher de venir mêler sa langue à la sienne, mais finit par céder en sentant la langue chaude, humide et douce de son élève contre ses lèvres. Elle répondit malgré elle au baiser, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'ardeur, comme si elle-même perdait pied. Elle sentit une main de Remus dans son dos, l'autre dans sa nuque, mais ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, sans comprendre d'où venait ce désir soudain qui la submergeait, Minerva posa ses mains sur les épaules de son élève et enfonça ses ongles au fur et à mesure qu'elle répondait au baiser, tout en rapprochant sa poitrine de son torse. Elle avait la respiration entrecoupée.

Remus la serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Minerva, je vous aime…Et vous aussi, je le sens dans vos gestes…vous m'aimez, avouez-le…

\- Non, je…je… Non ! _Non_ !

Elle plaqua fermement ses mains sur le torse de Remus et le repoussa de toutes ses forces, visiblement paniquée. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se laissait embrasser par un élève ! Alors que ce genre de liaison était interdit par le règlement !

Face à elle, Remus avait l'air blessé. Il recula, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu de son visage.

\- Minerva… Pourquoi, alors que tu m'aimes aussi… ?

\- Lupin, vous…vous ne devez pas ! C'est déplacé ! D'ailleurs, votre retenue est terminée. Allez, partez ! Vite !

\- Minerva, je…

\- Pour la dernière fois, j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez « professeur », Lupin ! coupa-t-elle, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

\- Mais vous m'aimez aussi ! Vous avez répondu à mon baiser, Minerva, vous avez vu que je vous aime vraiment !

\- Non ! Je ne vous aime pas, Lupin, je…je vous déteste, voilà !

Elle alla ouvrir la porte à grands pas et fit sèchement signe à Remus de partir. Celui-ci baissa la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie en trainant les pieds. Arrivé devant son professeur, il releva la tête et la regarda avec tellement de douleur qu'elle ne put soutenir son regard. Elle détourna la tête et lui fit à nouveau signe de sortir en se traitant mentalement de monstre. Elle vit Remus sortir, puis disparaitre dans les couloirs.

McGonagall repensa au baiser de Remus, puis à Slughorn. Alors qu'elle avait trouvé le baiser d'Horace déplaisant, celui de Remus était bien plus tendre, comme rempli d'amour. Il avait été doux, et contrairement à Horace, n'avait pas essayé de la noyer de salive. Dégoutant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir apprécié le baiser de Remus, n'est-ce pas ? Non, bien sûr que non. Ce serait ridicule, interdit, honteux, elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de son élève… Sans compter qu'il ne l'aimerait pas toujours, que son amour était de passage, une lubie qu'il regretterait.  
Tout en pensant à l'attitude qu'il fallait adopter, Minerva refit machinalement son chignon, ramassa ses parchemins, et se dirigea vers ses appartements pour la nuit.

Pendant ce temps, au dortoir des Gryffondor, James, Sirius et Peter pariaient sur les chances de réussite de leur ami, tout en riant.

\- Moi, je dis qu'elle va le repousser. C'est la dragonne, elle ne peut pas prendre plaisir à un truc comme ça ! fit Sirius. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache encore comment on fait pour embrasser quelqu'un…

\- Ah oui ? Et si elle ne le repoussait pas, Patmol ? Hein ? Si au contraire, elle y prenait plaisir ?

\- Tu débloques, Cornedrue ! Tu vois la McGo se laisser embrasser par un élève ?

Soudain, ils virent la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et Remus entra d'un pas rageur pour aller directement s'allonger sur son lit et enfoncer profondément sa tête dans son oreiller. Là, il poussa un cri de frustration étouffé. James se dépêcha de jeter un sort d'insonorisation avant que son ami ne réveille tout le dortoir, puis, accompagné de Sirius et Peter, rejoignit Remus sur son lit et tira les baldaquins.

\- Lunard, chuchota-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle t'a repoussé ?

Un vague « Merde ! » leur parvint de l'oreiller et Sirius eut un fin sourire avant de dire à James :

\- Mon vieux, tu me dois deux Gallions…

Remus sortit aussitôt de l'oreiller, très en colère.

\- Quoi ? Vous aviez parié, en plus ?!

\- Euh, non ! tenta Sirius, rouge pivoine. Non, mais alors là, pas du tout, Lunard ! Ooh, non, pas du tout ! On n'aurait pas osé, tu sais. Et puis, Cornedrue, Queudver et moi, on était convaincus que ça marcherait, on n'imaginait pas une seconde qu'elle te repousserait. Enfin, si, l'idée nous est peut-être venue à l'esprit, mais on…

\- C'est sympa d'avoir des amis comme vous, vraiment.

Remus replongea la tête dans l'oreiller et poussa un second cri de frustration. James lui tapota timidement l'épaule :

\- Euh, Lunard ? Tu comptes faire l'autruche encore longtemps ou tu vas te décider à nous expliquer ? Ben oui, j'aimerais quand même savoir si je dois vraiment deux Gallions à Patmol…

Un grognement qui ressemblait à « je vous déteste tous les deux » leur parvint, mais James insista.

\- Allez ! Tu l'as embrassée ? Elle t'a embrassé ? Vous vous êtes embrassés mutuellement ? Raconte !

Remus se décida enfin à sortir la tête de son oreiller et raconta la retenue à ses amis. Ceux-ci écoutèrent attentivement, laissant échapper quelques rires lorsqu'il leur raconta l'épisode de la chaleur (« bon sang Lunard, tu y es allé à fond ! »). Lorsque Remus acheva son récit, même Sirius ne pensait plus à son pari, il était trop révolté :

\- Mais enfin, c'est stupide ! Elle a répondu au baiser, puis elle t'a repoussé ?! C'est quoi, son problème ? De toute façon, je savais que ce n'était rien qu'une vieille chouette moche et coincée !

\- Ne l'insulte pas ! grogna Remus, qui s'était un peu calmé. Elle n'est pas laide, et juste un tout petit peu coincée, mais c'est normal, d'accord, parce qu'elle n'ose pas, comme je suis son élève… En tout cas, elle n'est pas laide du tout.

Sirius fit un mouvement de sourcils sceptique mais n'ajouta rien. James demanda :

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Remus eut un nouvel air déterminé.

\- Elle a aimé mon baiser, j'en suis sûr. Demain, je la ferai céder et avant minuit, elle m'aura avoué qu'elle m'aime autant que je l'aime ! Elle n'aura pas le choix, elle ne pourra pas résister et elle cédera avant moi, cette fois !

James eut l'air légèrement inquiet :

\- Euh, Lunard…si elle ne veut pas, tu ne la forces pas, hein ?

Remus lui fit un sourire amusé.

\- Je vais la forcer juste assez pour qu'elle cesse de m'échapper tout le temps et qu'elle réfléchisse sur ses sentiments, au lieu de les fuir. Mais bien sûr, je ne la forcerai pas à m'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. (il eut un regard gourmand et décidé) Non, si elle m'embrasse, ce sera parce qu'elle sera consentante et qu'elle m'aime ! De toute façon, je dois lui rendre ses lunettes, donc si je ne viens pas à elle, ce sera elle qui viendra !


	13. Où quand on n'a pas d'idées pour un

_A.N : Salut ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrai poster, lundi, parce que mardi, j'ai le brevet blanc et je serai sûrement en train de réviser comme une dingue. Mais mercredi, c'est sûr, je posterai ! :) Et la semaine d'après, je ne pourrai pas poster le mercredi, ni peut-être le vendredi, parce que c'est ma grosse semaine où je vais en Angleterre. En attendant, je dis un gros merci à mes revieweuses (auxquelles je file répondre, si ce n'est déjà fait) et j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 13 : où quand on n'a pas d'idées de nom pour un chapitre, vraiment, c'est ennuyeux.

.

Le lendemain matin, Remus se leva d'assez bonne humeur. Dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, il avait rangé précieusement les lunettes de McGonagall, au cas où ses camarades tenteraient de les lui prendre. Il se leva, s'habilla avec un soin tout particulier et fourra les lunettes dans sa poche, avant de rejoindre ses amis dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, pour ensuite aller déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva McGonagall marchait en direction de la Grande Salle, tout en pestant contre ses lunettes et Lupin. S'il les lui avait perdues ou cassées, il entendrait parler d'elle ! De plus, elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête, à force d'essayer sans cesse de corriger sa vision.  
Elle entra dans la Grande Salle et alla prendre place auprès de Dumbledore en jetant un regard noir à Lupin, à la table des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, Albus demanda avec étonnement :

\- Minerva, vous n'avez pas de lunettes, aujourd'hui ?

McGonagall rosit imperceptiblement en repensant à la retenue de la veille, puis se força à prendre un air dégagé. Il était hors de question que Dumbledore apprenne qu'elle avait répondu au baiser d'un élève.

\- Je les ai égarées, répondit-elle, évasive.

\- Vous, vous avez égaré quelque chose ? Minerva, cela ne vous ressemble pas… D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous pu égarer vos lunettes ? Puisque vous les avez toujours sur le nez, comment pouvez-vous les perdre ?

\- Albus, si je le savais, elles ne seraient pas égarées… Passez-moi donc le café, je vous prie !

Dumbledore obtempéra, mais n'en avait pas encore fini.

\- Au fait, vous avez eu Remus Lupin en retenue, hier soir, non ? Peut-être a-t-il vu vos lunettes ? Lui avez-vous demandé ?

Minerva détourna le regard. Elle ne voulait rien demander à Remus, car elle était certaine qu'il en profiterait pour lui parler de son prétendu amour, ou pour l'embarrasser. Pourtant, elle devrait bien l'affronter un jour, car elle ne pouvait se passer de ses lunettes. Albus, lui, avait l'air perplexe et fixait sa collègue de son regard perçant. Il souffla à voix basse :

\- Minerva, j'ai comme l'impression que vous me cachez quelque chose. Y a-t-il une chose dont vous souhaiteriez me parler ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? Vous savez que s'il y a quelque chose qui vous perturbe, vous devez m'en parler ?

\- Je vais parfaitement bien, Albus, je vous assure ! répondit Minerva en tentant d'avoir l'air normale. D'ailleurs, je vous trouve très suspicieux, ce matin. Ce n'est qu'un petit problème de lunettes, je vais certainement les retrouver !

Mais Albus ne semblait pas convaincu. McGonagall se força à sourire avant de lui demander de lui passer le pain.  
Assis à côté d'elle, Horace Slughorn la fixait avec attention. Il venait de se rendre compte que Minerva était bien plus belle sans lunettes, ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie de la séduire. C'était décidé, avant la nuit, elle serait sienne. A ce moment, on verrait si elle le regardait toujours avec répugnance ! Il était bien décidé à passer à l'action, Minerva avait besoin d'être chamboulée, il allait la faire céder. Ce serait comme un trophée, il ferait céder la rigide, puissante, intelligente Minerva McGonagall. Elle admettrait alors qu'elle l'aimait (car il ne pouvait en être autrement !)…

\- Horace, allez-vous oui ou non me passer la confiture ?

Slughorn sortit de sa rêverie pour se trouver face à face avec une McGonagall visiblement agacée. Celle-ci tapotait des doigts sur la table en lui jetant un regard courroucé. Horace répéta :

\- La confiture ?

\- Oui, Horace, cela fait trois fois que je vous la demande. Cessez donc de me fixer de cet air ahuri, vous savez ce qu'est la confiture, il me semble ?

Slughorn reprit vite ses esprits et saisit la confiture en jubilant : cette demande ne pouvait pas être une simple demande, il en était convaincu. Il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière : Minerva lui disait implicitement qu'elle avait besoin de lui, en se servant de la confiture comme prétexte ! Enthousiasmé par des réflexions que lui seul pouvait comprendre, Horace sourit et tendit le pot de confiture à Minerva en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, agacée par cette familiarité, et prit le pot qu'il lui tendait. Lorsqu'elle le saisit, il lui effleura la main et aussitôt, elle la retira. Horace, qui ne s'y attendait pas, lâcha aussi et le pot se brisa au sol dans un bruit sonore.

Les conversations cessèrent à la table des professeurs et plusieurs élèves levèrent les yeux, à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Minerva se dépêcha de lancer un « Reparo » sur le pot, puis un « recurvite », alors qu'Horace déclarait avec nonchalance :

\- Eh bien ! J'espère que personne n'avait follement envie de confiture, n'est-ce pas, Minerva ?

McGonagall se redressa et lui jeta un regard noir, avant de finir son déjeuner sans lui adresser la parole.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à la table des Gryffondors, les Maraudeurs regardèrent McGonagall, à la table des professeurs. Remus leur avait raconté la retenue de la veille. James demanda à Remus, qui remuait mollement son chocolat chaud à côté de lui :

\- Tu as un plan pour continuer à la séduire, Lunard ?

\- Aucun, elle semble toujours pouvoir tout éviter…

Il baissa la voix pour que ses camarades ne l'entendent pas :

\- Hier, lorsque je l'ai embrassée et qu'elle m'a repoussé, j'aurais juré que ça lui faisait de la peine aussi, mais elle est bien trop obstinée ! A croire qu'elle est capable de maitriser parfaitement son amour ! C'est crispant. Pourtant, elle a répondu à mon baiser, elle n'était pas indifférente à toutes mes techniques de séduction et elle était toute embarrassée lorsque je lui retiré ses lunettes…

\- Tu dois la forcer à répondre, Lunard ! Lui faire avouer qu'elle est vraiment troublée. D'ailleurs, moi, j'ai un plan pour lui faire avouer !

James eut un grand sourire.

\- J'y ai réfléchi cette nuit, en fait. Puisqu'elle n'avouera rien de son amour, il faut jouer son jeu. Tu dois faire comme si tu avais fini par comprendre qu'elle ne t'aimait pas et lui demander des comptes. C'est vrai, puisqu'elle prétend ne pas t'aimer, pourquoi répond-elle à tes baisers ? Elle n'a pas le droit, normalement, c'est un professeur… Tu n'auras qu'à insister, même exagérer un peu en disant qu'elle te séduit.

\- Elle ne marchera jamais, Cornedrue ! McGonagall sait que c'est moi qui la séduit et non l'inverse.

\- Pas sûr. Elle a tout de même des choses à se reprocher, elle aussi. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais elle ne te repousse pas vraiment, elle n'y met pas toute sa volonté ! Quand tu l'embrasses, pourquoi répond-t-elle, si c'est pour ensuite te repousser ? Au fond, elle apprécie, même si elle clame le contraire… Et pendant la retenue, si tu as vraiment tenté de la séduire, pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas mieux repoussé ? Tu ne me feras pas croire que McGonagall n'était soudain plus capable d'imposer le respect… Non, elle t'a plus ou moins laissé faire parce que ça lui plaisait, qu'elle aimait bien que tu la séduises ! Elle a même sûrement aimé que tu la touches !

Remus soupira :

\- Donc, si j'ai tout compris, tu proposes que j'accuse McGonagall de me séduire et de m'aimer ?

\- Oui !

Ses amis lui offrirent un grand sourire enthousiaste et Sirius ajouta :

\- Cornedrue a raison, Lunard, ça peut fonctionner ! Elle a trop de principes, elle ne tiendra pas et finira par craquer. Tu tiens ta solution ! Demande-lui pourquoi elle ne te repousse pas, pourquoi elle répond à tes baisers ! Tu peux même insister en lui disant qu'au fond, elle aime bien profiter de ses étudiants ou un truc comme ça ! Tu pourrais dire qu'elle a fait exprès de boire l'Amortentia, par exemple, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait envie de se faire toucher !

Mais Remus n'était pas aussi enthousiaste.

\- Non, je ne veux pas. On n'accuse pas les gens de choses qu'ils n'ont pas faites, c'est grave, surtout lorsqu'un professeur séduit ses élèves. D'accord, elle n'a pas mis toute son énergie à me repousser, mais je ne vais pas lui reprocher ça ! En plus, si elle m'aime, ce n'est même pas sa faute : l'amour, ça nous tombe dessus comme ça et je l'ai séduite, elle n'a pas choisi de…

\- Oh, ça va Lunard, arrête de débiter des conneries, tu veux ? le coupa Sirius avec un mouvement négligent de la main. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que l'amour ne se commande pas ! Moi, je choisis les personnes que je vais aimer, je ne prends que les belles !

\- C'est parce que tu n'as jamais été vraiment amoureux, Patmol !

\- Ah, pardon ! Je suis sorti avec plus de filles que toi, vieux, je suis mieux placé pour…

\- Non, soutint Remus, tu n'as jamais été vraiment amoureux. Tu quittes tes copines au bout de trois semaines, tu ne te mets avec elles qu'en fonction de leur aspect physique, tu couches avec elles et tu les laisses, ce n'est pas ça, l'amour. Tu ne les aimes pas vraiment.

\- Si ! C'est juste que…ben…j'aime le changement, voilà ! Ça arrive d'avoir envie de changer, non ? Comme disent les français : « le changement, c'est maintenant ! »*

\- Pas au bout de trois semaines…

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à aimer le changement ! Et puis, d'abord, ce n'est pas le gars qui est amoureux de sa prof qui va me faire la morale sur l'amour, hein… Non, je dis ça comme ça, mais pour tomber amoureux d'une vieille chouette austère, coincée, maniaque et visiblement en grand manque affectif, il faut être cintré !

Remus vit rouge.

\- Ne l'insulte pas, compris ? Je ne suis pas cintré, elle n'a aucun point commun avec une chouette, elle n'est pas vieille, ni maniaque, ni austère, ni coincée !

\- Oh, bien sûr, c'est vrai, elle t'a embrassé…une fois ? Mais en effet, tu en sais sûrement plus que moi, sur ce point, puisque tu l'as baisée !

Il y eut un bruit de verre qui se brisait au sol et quelques cris surpris. Remus venait de se lever, le rouge aux joues, et pointait sa baguette sur le nez de Sirius.

\- Retire tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il. Tu as intérêt à parler d'elle avec plus de respect !

\- Ah oui ? fit Sirius en se levant à son tour. Et sinon quoi ? Tu me jettes un sort ?

\- Parfaitement !

James se leva à son tour, alors que les élèves commençaient à former un attroupement autour d'eux.

\- Lunard, Patmol, arrêtez, franchement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine… Lunard aime qui il veut, Patmol a de vrais amour, tout le monde en est convaincu, vous n'allez pas vous battre pour ça ?

\- C'est lui qui a commencé, firent Remus et Sirius à l'unisson.

Les professeurs commençaient à accourir.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Allons, écartez-vous ! Tout de suite ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Remus et Sirius se faisaient toujours face, alors que James tentait vainement de les raisonner et que Peter se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, à la fois gêné et excité.

\- Patmol, fit Remus, tu as intérêt à retirer tes paroles tout de suite !

\- Seulement si toi, tu retires les tiennes ! J'aime vraiment les filles avec qui je sors, la preuve, je les embrasse !

Remus allait répliquer, mais les professeurs McGonagall et Kausinus (arithmancie) arrivèrent, sourcils froncés. Bien sûr, le professeur McGonagall avait plus d'autorité que le professeur Kausinus, dont les cheveux blonds tressés autour de la tête, le visage angélique et la robe bordeaux donnaient un air bien moins sévère. Le professeur McGonagall lança :

\- Black, Lupin, rabaissez vos baguettes immédiatement ! La magie est interdite en dehors des heures de cours ! (elle se tourna vers l'attroupement de curieux) Quant à vous, retournez à votre place si vous ne voulez pas de punitions ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce désordre ? Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor ! Quelle idée de se donner en spectacle ainsi ?

Le professeur Kausinus approuva d'un hochement furieux de la tête. Minerva poursuivit :

\- Lupin, dans mon bureau, tout de suite ! Professeur Kausinus, pourriez-vous vous charger de Black, je vous prie ?

Sans attendre la réponse, elle adressa un sec signe de main à Remus pour lui ordonner de la suivre et partit d'un pas vif. Remus baissa la tête et lui emboita le pas. Il était sûr de se faire disputer et trainait les pieds, si bien que le professeur McGonagall dut plusieurs fois se retourner avec une expression agacée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall. Celle-ci claqua la porte derrière eux et désigna une chaise en face de son bureau à Remus. Elle vint ensuite s'asseoir derrière son bureau et croisa les doigts sous le menton. Lupin releva la tête et la regarda, attendant les cris qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder. Minerva avait l'air en colère, livide, le regard dur et les sourcils froncés.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris de vous donner ainsi en spectacle ?! fulmina-t-elle. Avez-vous pensé à l'image que vous donnez de Gryffondor ? Cette conduite est intolérable ! Pourquoi avez-vous sorti votre baguette devant Black ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse justifier un tel manque de sang-froid !

Le visage de Remus se ferma.

\- Il m'a provoqué.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison ! Vous êtes pourtant calme, d'habitude ? Qu'est-ce que Black a bien pu faire pour vous provoquer ? J'exige des explications !

Remus se sentit rougir.

\- En fait, il…il a dit que…que vous et moi, enfin, que je vous avais…

\- Que vous m'aviez quoi ? Parlez clairement, je ne comprends rien !

\- Il a dit que je vous avais baisée, voilà !

Remus rougit aussitôt. C'était sorti avant qu'il prenne conscience de ses paroles. Il se dépêcha de rattraper :

\- Enfin, ce sont ses paroles, pas les miennes…

Le professeur McGonagall se leva vivement avec un soupir d'exaspération et fit les cents pas derrière son bureau. Remus était plutôt soulagé qu'elle ne lui saute pas à la gorge et recommença à respirer. Il suivit son professeur des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écrie :

\- Par Merlin, cette histoire n'en finira donc jamais ? Combien de temps vais-je encore entendre parler du fait que j'ai été au lit avec vous ? Je ne voulais pas ! Je n'étais même pas lucide ! Comment Black se permet-il de… ? J'étais sous Amortentia ! Je ne voulais même pas…enfin, il est évident que si j'avais été dans mon état normal, jamais je ne vous aurais laissé… !

\- Vous voyez, ça vous énerve aussi…

\- Lupin, ce n'est pas le moment ! Rendez-moi plutôt mes lunettes !

Elle cessa de marcher et se tourna vers lui. Remus prit un air désolé et bien que les lunettes de son professeur fussent encore dans sa poche, il déclara :

\- Excusez-moi, je ne les ai pas sur moi.

Il voulait profiter encore un peu du fait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. McGonagall eut une exclamation incrédule :

\- Vous mentez ! Je suis sûre que vous les avez ! Je ne suis pas idiote, savez-vous ? Voulez-vous que nous en discutions dans le bureau de Dumbledore ?!

Remus prit l'air le plus détaché possible, malgré son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Il décida de bluffer.

\- Eh bien allez-y, fouillez-moi si vous voulez, vous verrez bien que je n'ai pas vos lunettes. Mais faites-vous plaisir, hein, si vous tenez vraiment à vérifier…à sentir mon corps sous vos mains pendant que vous me fouillerez…

Il lui fit un sourire innocent alors que Minerva rosissait.

\- Lupin, arrêtez ça immédiatement ! Je ne veux pas sentir votre corps sous mes mains et vos paroles sont totalement irrespectueuses ! Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je reste votre professeur !

Remus repensa à ce qu'avaient dit Sirius et James, avant leurs ennuis. Confronter Minerva à ses sentiments. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment oser. Ne risquait-il pas d'aller trop loin ? Il décida d'essayer. Après tout, cela pouvait fonctionner…

\- Professeur, je crois au contraire que vous aimeriez bien sentir mon corps…

\- Ne recommencez pas avec cette histoire d'amour !

\- Non, d'accord, vous ne m'aimez pas.

Là, Minerva resta bouche bée d'étonnement.

\- Co…comment ça, je ne vous aime pas ?

\- C'est ce que vous me répétez depuis le tout début, non ?

\- Oui, mais…vous ne vouliez pas comprendre…je…vous croyez vraiment que je ne vous aime pas, maintenant ?

Remus n'arrivait pas à savoir si McGonagall était soulagée ou triste de le voir renoncer. Il poursuivit en la regardant dans les yeux :

\- Mais alors, si vous ne m'aimez pas, pourquoi répondez-vous toujours à mes baisers ? Pourquoi ? Et hier, en retenue, pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé vous gêner autant ? Vous auriez pu être plus sévère, je le sais, vous auriez pu m'envoyer chez Dumbledore, ou me repousser avec un sort. Vous vous êtes contentée de protester vaguement !

\- Je ne pouvais pas…je ne savais pas comment vous repousser…

Minerva se tordit les mains nerveusement et Remus se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas su ? Vous savez très bien imposer le respect, habituellement. Est-ce que vous n'avez pas su, ou que vous n'avez pas_ voulu_ ?

\- Lupin, cessez donc de raconter des sottises !

\- Je vous trouble ? Vous n'arrivez pas à me repousser ? Vous aimez quand je vous embrasse longuement ?

\- Jamais un élève…

\- …ne vous a provoqué autant de sentiments que moi ?

\- …n'a osé me manquer ainsi de respect ! Je me disais aussi que vous ne pouviez pas avoir soudain compris que je ne vous aime pas ! Vous êtes bien trop obstiné !

\- Mais vous esquivez mes questions, Minerva… Je vous trouble ?

Remus avança encore jusqu'à être tout près d'elle. McGonagall voulut reculer, mais il lui prit la main. Aussitôt, Minerva lui jeta un regard paniqué.

\- Lupin, lâchez-moi, s'il vous plait, je ne dois pas ! Je n'arriverai pas à vous repousser, je…je vais finir par…avec tout ce que vous me faites endurer, je…

\- Vous n'allez plus résister ? Vous allez accepter votre amour ?

Il s'approcha encore plus et lui fit un sourire amusé.

\- Allons, professeur, dites-moi, qu'allez-vous finir par faire ? Oh, mais peut-être que vous avez des choses plus excitantes en tête…Vous allez me faire l'amour sauvagement ?

\- Je ne suis pas de glace, Lupin ! souffla-t-elle en se détournant. Je…ne suis pas de glace et je n'y arrive plus, à cause de vous, je deviens folle ! Vous devez comprendre et me laisser, je suis en train de perdre la tête parce que je ne vous aime pas, mais vous insistez et je ne sais plus…sincèrement, je ne sais plus, c'est pour cela qu'hier je n'ai pas pu vous repousser ! Je ne sais plus du tout, parce que quoi que je fasse, vous êtes toujours là à me répéter votre amour ! Et je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste pour tous les tourments que vous me donnez ! Je deviens folle, lentement…

\- Vous ne maitrisez plus vos sentiments, Minerva ?

\- Je n'y arrive plus, je sais que je ne devrais pas vous laisser…

\- C'est parce que vous m'aimez plus que jamais, mais vous tentez de refouler vos sentiments…

Minerva allait protester, mais Remus choisit ce moment pour l'enlacer par la taille. Elle se débattit, mais buta contre le bureau et tomba assise dessus. Remus lui jeta un regard de braise et elle demanda, angoissée :

\- Vous n'allez pas recommencer, n'est-ce pas ? Vous n'oseriez pas ? Vous n'allez pas refaire comme pendant l'Amortentia ?

Mais Remus lui adressa un sourire amusé.

\- Seulement si vous le désirez, professeur…seulement si vous le désirez.

.

_*Bon, bon, ne vous lancez pas dans des débats politiques dans les reviews et ne criez pas au scandale, c'était pour rire :p Je n'ai aucun problème avec notre président. Je voulais juste réussir à caser cette phrase dans ma fic, en fait. Et pour Sirius, on pourrait aussi dire que : « le changement, c'est souvent » ! :p J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !_


	14. Collins, ou comment se découvrir une fut

_A.N : Salut ! J'ai finalement trouvé le temps de vous mettre ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il fait le double de mes chapitres habituels, en passant, mais je ne voulais pas couper avant… Donc voilà, merci à mes revieweuses (à qui j'espère avoir répondu, mais je ne sais plus, avec tout mon bazar, en ce moment) et bonne lecture !_

_Les persos appartiennent à JKR._

Chapitre 14:

Remus regarda Minerva, attendant une réaction qui tardait à venir. Le professeur McGonagall restait immobile, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Dans son regard se succédaient la colère, l'embarras et le jeune homme aurait juré qu'une infime tendresse, soigneusement refoulée, y était aussi. Minerva déclara d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme :

-Vous n'avez aucun droit de manifester de la familiarité avec moi, Lupin ! Je vous prie d'ailleurs de m'appeler « professeur » et de cesser de me harceler avec votre amour !

\- Mais vous avez envie, vous aussi ! Pourquoi ne pas… ?

\- Non ! Lupin, vous devez cesser, c'est immoral et puis…franchement, vous vous voyez avec moi ? Comment pourrais-je bien vous satisfaire, si jamais…enfin, vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Je suis déjà vieillissante, Lupin, comment pourrais-je vous suffire ? Je ne pourrai jamais vous donner d'enfant, lorsque vous serez en âge d'en vouloir ! Quand vous serez un jeune adulte, moi, j'aurai presque la soixantaine, aimerez-vous alors une vieille femme ? Vous aurez envie de sortir, d'aller à des fêtes, de voir des amis, et moi, que ferai-je ? Vous n'envisagez pas sérieusement que je puisse vous suivre dans ces soirées ? Et nous n'aurons jamais les mêmes centres d'intérêt, je mourrai avant vous, ou alors vous me laisserez parce que vous rencontrerez quelqu'un d'autre. Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas possible, que vous vous faites du mal !

Remus afficha un air buté.

\- Quand on veut, on peut. Si je veux vous aimer malgré tout ce que vous venez de dire, je suis sûr que c'est possible.

\- Ce genre d'arguments ne fonctionne que dans les livres, Lupin ! Et de toute façon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je débats là-dessus avec vous, puisque je ne vous aime pas…

\- C'est faux !

-Quand bien même je vous aimerais – ce qui n'est pas le cas, je vous déteste ! –, je ne voudrais pas trahir Elphinstone !

\- Mais vous ne trahissez personne ! Si Elphinstone vous a vraiment aimée, alors il voudrait que vous soyez heureuse, même si cela implique que vous ayez quelqu'un d'autre que lui !

Minerva ne trouva rien à répondre. Remus la regarda avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Alors, vous voyez bien que vos arguments ne tiennent pas debout !

Remus s'approcha d'elle, mais ne tenta rien. McGonagall avait l'air troublée, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Le jeune homme se délecta de ce trouble. Mais soudain, elle se leva et comme si c'était trop tentant, qu'elle s'était retenue longtemps et qu'elle cédait enfin, Minerva plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son élève et l'embrassa avec passion. Remus ne comprit pas ce brusque changement d'attitude mais referma ses bras dans le dos de son professeur et l'incita à poursuivre son baiser. Minerva s'oubliait enfin, elle se faisait entreprenante et d'une main tremblante, tenta de desserrer la cravate de Remus en gémissant doucement.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

Albus Dumbledore entra et lâcha une exclamation de surprise en voyant le spectacle. Remus et Minerva, eux, étaient pour l'instant seuls au monde et ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Minerva continuait de desserrer la cravate de Remus qui lui, emmêlait ses mains dans les cheveux ébène de son professeur en lui soufflant :

-Oui…c'est bien, abandonnez-vous, Minerva…

Minerva l'embrassa de plus belle. Soudain, la voix ferme et forte de Dumbledore résonna et leur fit l'effet d'une douche froide :

\- Professeur McGonagall ! Mr. Lupin !

Remus et Minerva s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et se décollèrent l'un de l'autre. Dumbledore était plus imposant que jamais, et surtout, il ne souriait pas du tout. Son visage n'exprimait absolument rien.

\- Savez-vous que les cours ont débuté depuis dix minutes ? Je vais vous demander de me suivre dans mon bureau, tous les deux.

Remus était trop terrorisé pour parler. Il avait tout gagné, il allait être expulsé, maintenant. Que diraient ses parents ? Cela avait été tellement dur de trouver une école de magie qui accepte sa lycanthropie ! Et James, Sirius, Peter ? Et ses ASPIC ?

Minerva, elle, était livide et répéta d'une voix rauque :

\- D-dix minutes ? Les élèves…

Puis elle sembla se ressaisir et déclara, presque suppliante :

\- Albus, je suis désolée, c'est…Lupin n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est moi, je lui ai sauté dessus, il n'avait rien fait, je vous jure ! Je peux tout expliquer !

\- Si vous voulez bien, professeur McGonagall, nous allons en discuter dans mon bureau. Suivez-moi.

Ils emboitèrent le pas à Dumbledore et sortirent de la salle. A l'extérieur, les Poufsouffles de septième année qu'aurait dû avoir Minerva formaient un attroupement qui chuchota et poussa des exclamations excitées en voyant le trio sortir. Dumbledore les dispersa en leur disant qu'il n'y aurait pas cours et continua d'avancer à travers les couloirs. Arrivés à la tour où se trouvait le bureau, le directeur donna le mot de passe et ils montèrent. Albus les fit entrer et leur désigna deux fauteuils en face de son bureau. Il alla s'asseoir à son tour et croisa les bras.

\- Bien, fit-il. Avant toute chose, un biscuit ?

Mais Remus et Minerva avaient l'estomac trop noué pour avaler quoi que ce soit. Albus poursuivit donc :

\- Ensuite, il me semble que Mr Lupin détient quelque chose qui n'est pas à lui ? Minerva doit avoir mal aux yeux et à la tête, Remus, vous feriez mieux de lui restituer son bien.

D'une main tremblante d'appréhension, Remus sortit les lunettes qu'il tendit à McGonagall. Elle les saisit et les remit sur son nez d'une main tout aussi tremblante. Dumbledore les regarda faire, puis les fixa de ses yeux perçants et aborda le vif du sujet :

\- J'espère que vous avez conscience que votre relation professeur/élève est interdite ?

Remus hocha la tête pitoyablement, mais Minerva déclara, la voix basse et précipitée :

\- Ce n'est pas la faute de Lupin, je vous le jure ! C'est moi, vraiment, qui l'ai embrassé, et j'y ai pris plaisir ! Vous voyez, c'est moi qu'il faut renvoyer, pas lui. Il allait me repousser, depuis le début, il ne cesse de me répéter qu'il ne faut pas…mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, tout est ma faute, Albus ! Je veux bien faire mes valises dès maintenant, mais permettez-lui de rester, il n'a même pas ses ASPIC…

Remus se tourna vers McGonagall. Elle mentait pour qu'il ne soit pas renvoyé, quitte à être punie pour lui ! Dumbledore répondit :

\- D'après ce que j'ai vu, personne n'essayait de repousser l'autre...

\- C'est parce que Lupin est…euh…très timide…

\- Bien sûr, timide au point qu'il emmêlait ses mains dans vos cheveux et vous incitait à continuer ?

McGonagall n'osa pas répondre. Remus lui jeta un regard et vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, tremblante, les yeux baissés. Elle devait regretter plus que jamais son baiser. Dumbledore la regardait, placide, puis le regarda à son tour et Remus se dépêcha de baisser les yeux. Il murmura :

\- Je suis désolé, professeur Dumbledore, je...

\- Aimez-vous le professeur McGonagall, Remus ?

Remus rougit. Il ne savait pas si la meilleure réponse à dire était oui ou non. Un regard sur le côté lui apprit que Minerva avait relevé la tête et le regardait également. Il murmura d'une voix presque inaudible, se disant que de toute façon, il allait être renvoyé :

\- Oui, je…j'aime le professeur McGonagall…je n'en ai pris conscience que très récemment, en fait, mais je l'aime. (il s'efforça de ne pas regarder Minerva et ajouta :) Elle est intelligente, j'aime la façon dont elle parle, dont elle bouge, tout son corps, la façon dont elle sourit parfois – rarement, en fait –, la façon dont elle rougit quand elle est troublée… Sa taille fine, ses épaules droites, ses yeux…

\- Lupin, taisez-vous ! fit la voix de McGonagall, gênée.

Remus se rendit compte qu'il parlait peut-être trop et se tut en rougissant de gêne, mais il aurait juré que Dumbledore cachait un sourire en coin dans sa barbe. Celui-ci resta un instant silencieux, puis déclara en regardant son élève et sa collègue dans les yeux :

\- Comme M. Lupin est majeur, je pense que l'on peut faire quelque chose. Mais vous restez son professeur, Minerva, il faut penser à la réaction des parents s'ils venaient à l'apprendre…

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut leur faire ? marmonna Remus en croisant les bras, boudeur.

\- Remus, vous savez que ce genre de liaison est plutôt mal vu et interdit, ne posez pas de questions idiotes, s'il vous plait. Si les parents l'apprenaient, je serais peut-être obligé de vous renvoyer. Tous les deux.

\- Ils ne l'apprendront pas, Albus ! déclara McGonagall avec véhémence. Je vous promets qu'ils n'apprendront rien !

\- Je l'espère, Minerva, et je vous fais confiance sur ce point. Vous devrez être discrets – par exemple, trouvez un autre endroit qu'une salle de classe pour vos rencontres – et ne rien laisser voir lorsque vous ne serez pas seuls. Je pense que c'est faisable ?

Remus et Minerva hochèrent la tête. Dumbledore poursuivit :

\- Et comme je le disais plus tôt, Minerva, vous êtes le professeur de M. Lupin, ce qui veut dire que malgré votre relation, vous devrez rester objective sur ses résultats et ne faire aucun favoritisme.

\- Albus ! s'indigna Minerva, l'air outré. Faire du favoritisme ? M'avez-vous déjà vue en train de favoriser qui que ce soit ?

Albus eut un sourire devant l'indignation de sa collègue.

\- En effet Minerva, je crois que ce point ne posera pas problème…

Il les regarda encore. Au fond de lui, il était heureux que Minerva ait retrouvé quelqu'un. Après la mort d'Elphinstone, il avait vraiment eu peur qu'elle se laisse dépérir. De plus, selon lui, Remus était un garçon charmant qu'il tenait en bonne estime. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas montrer son contentement, il était supposé être le directeur, pas un conseiller conjugal.

\- Bien ! fit-il en se levant. Voilà qui est réglé, je compte sur votre discrétion, bien sûr. A présent, je vous laisse retourner à vos activités !

Il raccompagna Minerva et Remus à la porte et les laissa sortir.

.

Dans les couloirs, Remus regarda McGonagall, qui marchait vite à côté de lui.

\- Professeur ?

Minerva lui jeta un regard et marcha légèrement moins vite.

\- Oui ?

Remus voulait lancer la conversation, il se rendait compte qu'il avait plusieurs choses à lui dire. Et ils n'avaient pas fini leur discussion à propos des sentiments de Minerva.

\- Euh, commença-t-il, cherchant un sujet, votre…euh…vous devriez refaire votre chignon, il s'est un peu défait quand j'ai mis mes mains.

McGonagall rosit en repensant au baiser et entreprit de refaire son chignon. Remus aimait vraiment lorsqu'elle avait les cheveux détachés et la regarda avec un désir manifeste. Il l'aimait de plus en plus et chaque moment où ils étaient seuls devenait terriblement tentant. Il avait faim d'elle, l'aurait volontiers plaquée contre le mur pour la déshabiller ou la câliner.

\- Dumbledore a dit : être discret, andouille ! souffla-t-il pour refouler ses envies.

\- Pardon ? fit McGonagall.

Remus rougit d'embarras.

\- Euh, non, je me parlais à moi-même, c'est…euh, ça m'arrive souvent.

\- En tout cas, vous devriez resserrer votre cravate aussi, Lupin. Et mettre de l'ordre dans votre col, il est froissé, cela fait négligé.

Remus obtempéra et tenta de remettre sa cravate à peu près droite, tout en demandant :

\- Pourquoi avez-vous menti pour moi, dans le bureau de Dumbledore ? Vous étiez prête à être renvoyée pour moi ?

\- C'aurait été juste, non ? Je suis un mauvais professeur, je vous ai embrassé, Lupin ! Et je…non, oubliez.

\- Vous avez des sentiments ? C'est ce que vous vous refusez à dire ? Pourtant, je sais que vous m'aimez, vous vous trahissez sans cesse. Pourquoi ne pas clairement me le dire ?

\- Oh, ça suffit ! Vous êtes plus borné qu'un hippogriffe, ce que c'est pénible ! Je ne veux avoir aucune liaison avec vous, Lupin ! D'ailleurs, je vous interdis de m'approcher, de me parler ou…ou toute autre forme de contact que vous pourriez imaginer. Compris ? Nous allons déjà avoir fort à faire en stoppant les rumeurs ridicules qui doivent courir le château, à propos de nous !

\- Mais vous…

\- Retournez en cours, Lupin ! Et faites comme si vous me haïssiez ! Figurez-vous que je ne veux pas perdre mon emploi à cause de…de votre_ prétendu_ amour !

\- Mon amour n'est pas « prétendu », il est vrai…

\- Je m'en moque. Filez en cours ou je me montre si détestable que vous n'aurez plus aucun mal à faire semblant de me haïr ! Tenez, pour commencer, je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre obstination, et je retire dix autres points car vous devriez être en cours.

\- Mais…

\- Au prochain mot, je retire encore dix points, avec une punition en prime, compris ?

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il sans vraiment savoir d'où venait cette vague de témérité. Non, je ne vous laisserai pas, parce que je sais que vous m'aimez ! Je sais que vous avez envie de moi autant que j'ai envie de vous, mais vous n'avez pas assez de courage pour admettre vos sentiments, alors vous trouvez plus confortable de vous enfermer dans vos souvenirs d'Elphinstone et de faire celle qui ne veut pas !

\- Baissez d'un ton, Lupin ! Vous voulez que tout le château soit au courant de notre vie ? De plus, vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça, je suis un professeur !

\- Vous ne voulez simplement pas entendre ce que je dis parce que vous savez que j'ai raison ! Vous n'aimez pas que je vous balance la vérité à la figure, parce que cette vérité, vous la fuyez ! Au fond, lorsqu'il s'agit de vos sentiments, vous êtes lâche !

Aussitôt, Remus sut qu'il avait frappé trop fort, qu'il avait été trop loin. Mais il y avait cette colère d'être sans cesse repoussé, alors qu'elle l'aimait et que cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, qui devait sortir. McGonagall, quant à elle, avait les poings crispés, livide de fureur qu'elle tentait de contenir.

\- Lupin, vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme ça ! cria-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé, si je me souviens bien, et vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai souffert lorsqu'Elphinstone est mort ! Je ne suis pas lâche !

\- Si, vous êtes lâche, vous fuyez vos sentiments ! Ils viendraient mettre votre magnifique petite vie bien ordonnée en désordre ? Mais Minerva, tu ne pourras rien y changer ! On ne choisit pas la personne dont on veut être amoureux, et je dirais même que c'est une chance que nous soyons _tous les deux_ amoureux !

\- Je vous interdis de proférer un mot de plus sur ce prétendu amour ! Et vous n'avez pas non plus le droit de me tutoyer, nous n'avons pas gardé les hippogriffes ensemble ! Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous fasse renvoyer, vous avez intérêt à _me laisser en paix _! Compris, Lupin ?

Elle semblait tout à fait prête à mettre sa menace à exécution et Remus recula instinctivement.

\- Minerva, s'il vous plait…

\- Plus un mot ! Et vous êtes prié de m'appeler « professeur » ! Retournez en cours et ne m'approchez plus, d'accord ? Sinon, je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor ! Oui, cinquante, vous m'avez bien entendue, même s'il s'agit de ma propre maison !

Ayant dit, elle tourna rageusement les talons et s'éloigna dans les couloirs, ses pas résonnant sur le sol. Remus la regarda partir, désemparé. Elle était trop coriace, même après que Dumbledore lui ait permis de s'abandonner, elle refusait encore ! Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il lui semblait qu'il avait tout essayé. Trainant les pieds, il retourna en classe de Sortilèges.

Le professeur Flitwick, arrivé cette année, tentait de garder le calme dans sa classe en agitant désespérément les bras lorsque Remus entra.

\- Lupin ! s'écria le professeur. Lupin, pourquoi n'arrivez-vous que maintenant ? Si vos retards deviennent fréquents, j'en parlerai au professeur McGonagall, attention ! On ne se moque pas de moi, ah ça, non !

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravi de vous expliquer la raison de mon retard, répondit-il d'un air maussade, avant d'aller s'asseoir entre James, Peter et Sirius qui mangeaient des bonbons au fond de la salle.

Ceux-ci relevèrent la tête et Sirius, qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de faire la paix avec son ami, la bouche à moitié pleine, lui présenta un sac de…truc vaguement gélatineux qui pouvait s'apparenter à une ancienne friandise.

\- Ah, Lunard, tu tombes bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Cornedrue allait finir le paquet sans rien laisser, tu sais ! Moi, je t'ai gardé ceux à la réglisse, ce sont tes préférés, non ? Et euh…tu pourras m'aider, pour les devoirs d'arithmancie ?

Remus attrapa un rouleau de réglisse et le fit tourner dans ses doigts sans vraiment le regarder. Sirius, inquiet, demanda :

\- Quoi, tu n'aimes plus la réglisse ?

\- S'il n'en veut pas, moi, je les veux bien ! fit Peter en allongeant le bras.

\- Queudver, si tu ne finis pas malade, tu auras de la chance… Alors Lunard, il y a un problème ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu plus avec nous, au début du cours ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore McGo ?!

Remus hocha la tête et leur expliqua rapidement. Sirius avait l'air tout à fait révolté et passa un bras autour du dos de son ami.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Lunard, je vais te trouver une vraie fille, moi. Une belle, tu verras ! Il y a pleins de filles qui seraient ravies de sortir avec toi, il n'y a qu'à en trouver une pas trop stupide, plutôt belle et qui ne te fera pas de crise de jalousie tous les deux jours et…

\- Je ne veux pas d'autres filles, Patmol, je veux McGonagall ! Elle est bien mieux !

\- Non, je t'assure que non.

Sirius choisit avec soin ses mots, tout en s'efforçant de prendre un air convaincant.

\- Les filles dont je te parle sont bien mieux que McGo, Lunard. Tu aimes les cheveux noirs ? Il y a Elizabeth Duddle, à Poufsouffle, qui a de beaux cheveux… Ou tu préfères les grandes ? Hélèna Carrington, à Serdaigle, te conviendrait très bien, je suis sûr ! Je suis déjà sorti avec elle, elle est correcte… Après, il y a Molly Weasley, la Gryffondor de troisième année, qui ne doit pas être mal non plus, et Anne Rionel, à Serdaigle, vous vous entendriez très bien !

\- Elle se fiche éperdument des garçons.

\- Ah…oui, c'est vrai. Hum…

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina soudain :

\- Dora ! Dora Tonks, Poufsouffle, elle t'aime, non ?! Tu pourrais très bien…

\- Surtout pas elle !

Remus avait l'air sincèrement paniqué et Sirius préféra ne pas insister. Il laissa son ami poursuivre :

\- De toute façon, c'est McGonagall que je veux. Elle, et personne d'autre. Je finirai bien par trouver un moyen de la séduire ! Elle est bien plus intelligente que n'importe quelle Serdaigle, elle a des principes que j'aime, une façon de parler, de bouger, alors même si les filles de Poudlard sont plus belles qu'elle, elles ne m'intéressent pas.

Sirius prit soin de choisir ses mots avant de parler :

\- Mais Lunard, et si elle ne cédait jamais ? Je ne veux pas l'insulter ou quoi que ce soit, mais franchement, le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle ! Elle sera bientôt vieille, et peut-être même aigrie…tu pourrais passer beaucoup plus de temps avec une Gryffondor, ou une Serdaigle, ou même une Poufsouffle ! Elles sont nettement moins difficiles à séduire, en plus.

Mais Remus ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne voulait plus faire marche arrière, et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu, son amour était trop fort.

.

Au même moment, Minerva regagnait sa salle de classe où les Poufsouffles avaient attendu en chahutant. Deux élèves s'envoyaient des boulettes de papier, les autres parlaient plus ou moins fort. Le brouhaha se calma instantanément lorsque McGonagall arriva. Tous les élèves avaient le regard braqué sur elle, cherchant à deviner la raison pour laquelle elle s'était absentée avec le directeur et Lupin pendant une bonne demi-heure de cours. Les rumeurs qui circulaient déjà dans le château à propos d'une possible liaison pouvaient-elles être vraies ? Ils guettaient le moindre signe.

Minerva était consciente de l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait et faisait des efforts pour se conduire le plus normalement possible. Elle tapa une fois dans ses mains pour faire cesser les derniers chuchotements et fit signe à sa classe d'entrer, puis entra à son tour et referma la porte. D'un air indifférent, elle déclara :

\- Bien ! Nous rattraperons la demi-heure perdue un autre jour, le professeur Dumbledore avait besoin de moi pour régler des problèmes administratifs avec Lupin. Maintenant, asseyez-vous et prenez vos manuels, page 394 !

Elle savait que cette phrase suffirait à dissiper la curiosité de ses élèves. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyeux que les problèmes administratifs. Le mot seul aurait fait fuir le plus coriace des curieux. Personne n'irait chercher plus loin. Minerva se détendit légèrement et d'un geste de baguette, fit apparaître les instructions de la métamorphose du jour (une tasse de thé à changer en briquet) et observa les élèves tenter des essais infructueux, mais son esprit n'était pas à son cour.

En vérité, elle était préoccupée par sa dispute avec Lupin. Allons, c'était bien la première fois que crier sur un élève la perturbait autant ! Après chaque colère, il lui restait toujours comme une sorte de contrariété qui s'estompait avec les heures, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle éprouvait…du remord, oui, c'était le sentiment qu'elle avait. Elle s'était vraiment mise en colère. Remus l'avait cherché, bien entendu, il était agaçant, mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir été horriblement dure avec lui. Elle s'en voulait et une partie d'elle-même aurait aimé aller s'excuser tout de suite.

Une minute…venait-elle réellement de penser à s'excuser ? Ah ça non, alors ! Elle était le professeur McGonagall ! Si elle s'excusait, Remus aurait un sentiment de supériorité, continuerait de lui parler de son amour, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas. Enfin, peut-être voulait-elle un peu ? Juste un petit peu ? Non, se martela-t-elle. Elle ne voulait pas, c'était trop ridicule.

\- Daves, cessez de jouer avec cette tasse de thé ! lança-t-elle à un Poufsouffle qui poussait très lentement sa tasse vers le rebord de sa table, comme pour défier la gravité.

Le dénommé Daves reprit sa tasse avec un air d'excuse, alors que McGonagall sentait poindre un début d'agacement. Voilà, maintenant, il l'avait dérangée dans ses pensées ! Elle ne savait plus si elle devait s'excuser ou non. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas recommencer à jouer l'indifférence. Si par dépit, il retournait s'intéresser à Tonks ? Ou pire, s'il décidait de faire définitivement une croix sur elle ?

« C'est ce qu'il est supposé faire, idiote. »songea-t-elle.

Malgré tout, Minerva se mit à consulter sa montre avec de plus en plus d'impatience, attendant la sonnerie de fin de cours. Les minutes étaient longues, trop longues. Agacée, elle commença circuler dans les rangs, aboyant des remarques cinglantes à caux qui avaient le malheur d'échouer leur métamorphose.

\- Dites-donc, Bulvley, ce n'est pas une tasse, cela, c'est un abreuvoir !

\- Miss Grant, c'est dans l'autre sens que l'on agite sa baguette ! L'apprentissage de la lecture de consignes se fait vers les six-sept ans, je me trompe ?

\- Harrisson, quand j'écris qu'il faut faire d'abord le mouvement, puis prononcer la formule, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Peut-être devriez-vous vous associer avec Miss Grant ? A vous deux, nous serions sûrs d'avoir au moins un briquet correct !

\- Rowling*, puis-je savoir pourquoi votre briquet crache de l'eau ?

Elle faisait tellement de reproches que lorsqu'elle arriva à la table d'une certaine Johan Mason*, celle-ci sentit son cœur battre à la chamade. Elle avait toujours été très timide, un peu névrosée, et quelque chose dans l'attitude de son professeur laissait pressentir une tempête. Elle leva sa baguette en jetant un regard apeuré à sa tasse.

\- Eh bien, Miss Mason, allez-vous transformer cette tasse, oui ou non ? s'impatienta McGonagall, en face d'elle. Avez-vous subitement perdu l'usage de votre baguette ? Peut-être faudrait-il vous renvoyer en première année, dans ce cas, car…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car Johan Mason, dans sa hâte d'être débarrassée de la métamorphose et de son professeur, avait exécuté la transformation à la hâte, sans même prendre garde à ce qu'elle faisait. La tasse se mit alors à enfler, pour atteindre la taille d'un ballon, puis d'une corbeille à papiers, puis la taille de la table. Autour, des élèves s'étaient levés et Mason avait reculé, paniquée. Minerva s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour une nouvelle critique, mais la tasse sembla alors gonfler de l'intérieur et soudain, explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Tout le monde fut projeté contre les murs, des éclats de porcelaine jaillirent dans tous les sens, égratignant, déchirant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. La table explosa alors en milliers de petites échardes de bois qui vinrent se planter dans tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité. McGonagall réussit à rassembler suffisamment ses esprits pour créer un bouclier qui protégea ses élèves et les vitres, puis tenta de se protéger le visage de ses bras.

Puis, le silence revint soudainement, mais personne n'osa ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis, ils ouvrirent un œil, puis l'autre, pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Les élèves allaient bien, à part une jeune fille qui se plaignait de s'être cassé un ongle, c'était scandaleux, la sécurité n'était vraiment pas assurée et sa mère entendrait parler de ça. Les dégâts matériels pouvaient facilement être réparés à l'aide d'un sort.

McGonagall enleva ses bras de son visage en se maudissant mentalement. Se couvrir de ses bras n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue, beaucoup d'échardes ou d'éclats de porcelaine s'étaient enfoncés dans sa peau, ce qui n'était pas spécialement agréable. Elle n'avait pas pensé à agrandir le bouclier pour elle, sa priorité avait été les élèves.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Non ! J'ai un ongle cassé, c'est scandaleux ! Quand je pense que l'on a le culot de dire que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr, ah ! La bonne blague ! Des classes qui explosent, des métamorphoses dangereuses, des ongles ruinés !

Minerva soupira.

\- Je veux dire, à part Miss Nail*, tout le monde va bien ?

Elle jeta un regard à Miss Mason qui, cramoisie, tentait de se faire toute petite.

\- Je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais vraiment pas…je n'ai pas fait exprès…

\- J'espère bien !

Elle déclara ensuite le cours terminé et accompagna Miss Nail à l'infirmerie pour faire repousser son ongle. Pendant tout le chemin, elle supporta les piaillements de la jeune fille qui garantissait que Poudlard aurait bientôt de graves ennuis, que sa mère en entendrait parler. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh, la nouvelle infirmière, regarda l'élève, puis Minerva avec l'air de dire « C'est une blague ? », puis se rembrunit en voyant l'air exaspéré de sa collègue. L'ongle repoussa, mais lorsqu'elle sortit, Miss Nail piaillait encore. Mme Pomfresh se tourna alors vers Minerva en roulant les yeux :

\- Mon dieu, un ongle cassé, voilà qui est une véritable petite tragédie ! Sérieusement… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Une explosion à cause d'une métamorphose ratée, Poppy. Plus de peur que de mal, heureusement !

\- Asseyez-vous.

Elle désigna une chaise en face de son bureau d'un signe de menton.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, je suppose que vous n'allez pas rester avec ces échardes, si ? fit Pomfresh sur un ton d'évidence. Maintenant, cessez de parler et asseyez-vous, par Merlin !

Docile, Minerva s'assit et regarda Poppy saisir un flacon de désinfectant, du coton et une pince fine. Puis, elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et commença à retirer les échardes, malgré les grimaces de sa collègue.

\- Cessez de bouger, j'ai l'impression de soigner un élève ! Et tendez le bras, comment voulez-vous que je retire ces échardes, sinon ?

.

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du château, Remus sortait de cours, accompagné de James, Sirius et Peter. Ils écoutaient une histoire invraisemblable d'un jeune Serdaigle, qui lui-même tenait cette histoire d'une Gryffondor, qui avait entendu deux Serpentards en parler, qui le tenaient eux-mêmes d'un autre Serpentard, à qui une Poufsouffle avait raconté l'affaire.  
Le Serdaigle, Dean Collins, racontait d'un air enthousiasmé :

\- Si, je vous jure ! Il parait que ce matin, il y a eu une énooorme explosion, qui a dévasté un mur entier du château ! C'était dans la salle de métamorphose, il y a une fille qui a voulu transformer son briquet en tasse de thé, sauf que ça a grossi, grossi, grossi et boum ! explosé ! Vous vous rendez compte ? En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'une élève, Samantha Nail, y avait perdu un doigt ! Le professeur McGonagall l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie, bien sûr, et Pomfresh a soigné ça. En parlant de McGo, il y en a qui disent l'avoir vue et elle était gravement mutilée aussi, elle ! La preuve, on ne l'a pas encore revue, il parait qu'elle est toujours à l'infirmerie. En tout cas, Poudlard va avoir des ennuis ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Une fille a failli perdre son doigt ! Si ça n'avait pas repoussé, hein ? Bravo la sécurité !

Les Maraudeurs laissèrent échapper des exclamations stupéfaites.

\- Ben là ! réussit à articuler James, en agitant une main. Il devait y avoir du sang partout, si elle a failli perdre son doigt !

\- Ah, ça, je ne sais pas, personne ne m'a dit. Il faudrait lui parler ! Mais vous rendez-vous compte ? Un mur entier, soufflé sous l'explosion ! Wouah !

Remus, lui, avait pali :

\- Et McGonagall a été…

\- …mutilée, oui. Méconnaissable, on m'a dit ! Elle sera sûrement absente, demain. En admettant qu'elle s'en sorte, bien sûr…Personne ne l'a encore revue. Si ça se trouve, elle a été envoyée à St Mangouste et personne n'a rien voulu nous dire. Parce que ça ferait tache sur la réputation de Poudlard, vous comprenez ? Un professeur blessé par un élève… Ou alors, ils l'ont renvoyée, après que la fille ait failli perdre son doigt. Ils ont peut-être jugé qu'elle n'était pas apte à poursuivre ses cours… Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'est plus toute jeune, hum ? Cinquante ans, au moins ?

Mais Remus n'écoutait plus. McGonagall avait été blessée ? Ou pire, renvoyée ? Il bafouilla en reculant d'un pas :

\- Euh, je vais vous laisser, je…j'ai oublié un truc, on se revoit au repas !

Sans attendre la réponse de ses amis, il remonta le courant des élèves qui se rendaient à la Grande Salle en tentant de réfréner les battements affolés de son cœur. McGonagall n'avait certainement rien, elle était forte, toujours présente, quoi qu'il arrive...rien n'y faisait, il paniquait totalement.

Dès qu'il fut sûr d'être hors de vue des autres, il prit le chemin de l'infirmerie en courant presque. Un couple de fantômes le regarda d'un air interloqué, étonné de se faire traverser par un jeune garçon (les jeunes de Poudlard ne respectaient décidément plus rien ni personne !).

Remus continua sa course jusqu'à arriver, haletant, devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Il frappa et attendit. Il avait le cœur battant. Ce qui était logique, car s'il n'avait pas battu, il serait raide mort. Mais il comprenait le sens de cette expression toute faite, car il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet. Il frappa de nouveau, plus fort et plus longtemps, angoissé, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux, imitant inconsciemment James lorsque ce dernier était stressé.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit et Mme Pomfresh apparut. Elle jeta un regard plutôt courroucé à Lupin et déclara :

\- Vous m'avez l'air en parfaite santé. Je vous préviens, si vous êtes venu pour sécher un contrôle ou un cours, je vous renvoie en classe illico !

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il, avant de se reprendre. Euh, je veux dire, e ne viens pas pour sécher, je viens pour…hum, le professeur McGonagall, on m'a dit qu'elle avait été mutilée…elle est toujours là ?

Pomfresh parut surprise, puis, au grand étonnement de Remus, éclata de rire.

\- Mutilée ? N'exagérons rien, ce n'étaient que quelques échardes ! Mutilée, ah ah ! Non mais vraiment, ce que vous pouvez aller chercher, parfois… Mutilée, ah oui, je m'en souviendrai, de celle-là !

Elle fit signe à Remus de la suivre et l'emmena à son bureau. Remus vit alors McGonagall, tranquillement installée sur une chaise, et lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas blessée du tout !

Elle releva la tête, visiblement surprise.

\- Lupin ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes malade ?

\- Mais non, je suis venu parce que Collins, de Serdaigle, a raconté que vous aviez été mutilée lors d'une énorme explosion !

Minerva se mit à rire à son tour. Génial, pensa Remus, lorsqu'elles auraient fini de se moquer de lui et de son inquiétude tout à fait légitime, elles lui feraient signe…Il ne trouvait pas cela drôle du tout et Minerva dut s'en apercevoir car elle reprit son sérieux.

\- Allons, Lupin, vous n'avez pas sérieusement cru que j'étais… Vous y avez cru ? Enfin, ce n'était qu'un léger dérapage, personne n'a été vraiment blessé !

\- Ah oui ? Et la fille qui a failli perdre son doigt ?

McGonagall eut un air incrédule.

\- Perdre son…perdre son doigt ?! Miss Nail avait simplement l'ongle cassé ! Collins vous a aussi raconté cela ? Il faudra que je lui propose une place de commentateur de Quidditch, le résultat sera sûrement des plus intéressants…

Remus maudit intérieurement Dean Collins qui venait de le faire passer deux fois pour un crétin. A l'avenir, il n'écouterait plus jamais les informations du Serdaigle. Embarrassé, il déclara :

\- Bon, bah si vous allez bien, je…je devrais aller rejoindre les autres et vous laisser…oui, je vais faire ça. Euh, au revoir…

Il sortit gauchement de l'infirmerie, tout en se traitant mentalement de tous les noms. Il était vraiment passé pour un imbécile. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû croire à ce que disait ce crétin de Collins ! Il donna rageusement un coup de pied dans l'air en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Alors qu'il s'éloignait en ruminant de sombres pensées sur Collins, une voix bien connue le rappela :

\- Lupin ! Attendez !

Remus se retourna et vit Minerva s'avancer vers lui de sa démarche assurée. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et lui fixa d'un regard perçant.

\- Lupin, je voulais vous dire, tout à l'heure, avant ces problèmes, je…j'ai peut-être été dure et je m'en excuse. Je…enfin, après tout, on ne peut pas reprocher à quelqu'un d'avoir un amour de jeunesse, non ? Les élèves sont parfois un peu perdus dans leurs sentiments, mais vous comprenez, si cela continuait, je pourrais perdre mon travail…

\- Mais je ne suis pas perdu, professeur !

\- Lupin, s'il vous plait…

\- Je vous aime, chaque fois un peu plus… Même quand vous rougissez et secouez la tête comme vous le faites… En fait, je crois que plus vous essayez de m'échapper, plus je vous désire ! Hein ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aussi, votre cœur s'accélère, lorsque vous me voyez ? Vous aimeriez me parler tout le temps, passer tout votre temps avec moi ? Me plaquer contre un mur et vous en donner à cœur joie ? Avoir des moments seuls ensemble ?

Plus il parlait, plus Minerva rougissait en secouant la tête.

\- Je sais que si… Mais vous avez peur, c'est tout. Peur que je vous rejette ensuite, après avoir couché avec vous ? Alors vous refusez toutes mes tentatives de séduction et vous vous morfondez ensuite ! Vous préférez anticiper un éventuel chagrin et fuir le bonheur, de peur qu'il ne se sauve, Minerva…

A sa grande surprise, elle ne le contredit pas. Remus se demanda même si elle l'avait écouté, car elle regardait ses lèvres avec un désir manifeste, absorbée par ses pensées. Elle avança inconsciemment d'un pas, il avait l'impression d'avoir les oreilles brûlantes. Elle allait l'embrasser, cette fois ! Il la vit, comme au ralenti, hésiter, puis se pencher sur ses lèvres. Elles se frôlaient presque, à présent. Il aurait pu l'attirer contre lui, mais voulait qu'elle le fasse elle-même. Elle vint chercher ses lèvres, lentement, et les mordilla un peu avant de poursuivre son exploration. Elle aimait de plus en plus la bouche de son élève.

Remus sentit qu'elle l'embrassait d'abord timidement, puis avec de plus en plus de passion et d'empressement. Il la prit contre lui, profitant que les couloirs étaient déserts, et l'embrassa à son tour. Mais alors qu'il devenait plus entreprenant, osant de lentes caresses qui la faisaient frissonner, elle recula, mais n'avait pas l'air effrayée.

\- Remus, je…c'est l'heure du repas. Il faut aller dans la Grande Salle.

_*Voilà, alors je vous explique vite fait tous mes noms de figurants :_

_Rowling : Bon, en référence à JK Rowling, vous l'aurez compris !_

_Johan Mason : en référence à Johanna Mason de Hunger Games (dont j'attends toujours la demande en mariage, en passant…)_

_Miss Nail : en anglais, « nail » veut dire « ongle ». Oui, je me soûle vachement, quand je cherche des noms de personnages :p (plaignez-vous, j'aurais pu l'appeler Marie-Chantal)_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !_


	15. Où comment se rendre compte que l'alcoo

_A.N :Salut, me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! Sauf que vous allez me tuer après l'avoir lu. Ou comprendre pourquoi c'est du M. Ou vous exploser dans les reviews, en admettant que vous daigniez toujours reviewer après ça. Le pire du piiiire…*insérer ici la musique de Dark Vador, pour donner de l'ampleur à cette A.N*  
Nan, en vrai, le pire, c'est pour le chapitre suivant. Savourez pour l'instant…le presque-pire !_

_Abandonnez toute espérance, vous qui entrez…(oui, je repique des phrases de La Divine Comédie de Dantes Alighieri, mais ça fait plus cool !) _

_Sérieusement, bonne lecture, merci à mes revieweuses ! Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 15 : Où comment se rendre compte que l'alcool peut avoir un rôle plus important que prévu…

.

Dans la Grande Salle, Horace Slughorn avait une mine renfrognée qui contrastait fort avec son habituel air jovial. Remus Lupin avait compris ses tentatives de séduction, il allait falloir en finir vite, avant que le jeune homme ne vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires. Il l'avait déjà empêché de se retrouver seul une nouvelle fois avec Minerva, la veille… Cela le mettait en rogne. Il écrasa rageusement une pomme de terre pour évacuer son agacement et regarda les portes de la Grande Salle qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Minerva McGonagall entra, raide comme à son habitude, et vint s'installer entre Dumbledore et lui, sans lui jeter un regard. Elle fixait résolument son assiette mais paraissait préoccupée.  
« Evidemment », pensa Horace en se rengorgeant, « elle repense à hier. Elle doit encore être toute gênée d'être assise à côté de son protecteur, après l'affront de Lupin… »  
Horace eut soudain une brillante idée. Sans doute la plus brillante qu'il ait eue pour ajouter Minerva à son palmarès de conquêtes. Très poliment, il demanda en regardant sa collègue :

\- Minerva, vous semblez tendue, ma chère ? Voulez-vous venir prendre le thé dans mes appartements, après les cours ?

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'air légèrement irritée.

\- Non merci, Horace, j'ai du travail.

\- Oh, je vois. Un verre de vin, alors ? Cela vous détendrait…

Avec un mince sourire forcé, elle répondit :

\- Allons, vous ne voulez pas me soûler pour mes cours, Horace…

\- Oh, mais non, Minerva, où allez-vous chercher ça ? Tenez, je vous sers un verre, sans discuter !

Il se saisit de la bouteille et versa du vin à McGonagall qui le but par politesse. Radieux, il lui en proposa un second. Minerva refusa. Albus se mêla à la conversation et déclara qu'un peu de vin, sans tomber dans l'excès, lui ferait du bien. Elle accepta donc un second verre.

McGonagall sentit sa tête lui tourner. D'habitude, elle se contentait d'un demi-verre. Elle s'agrippa à la table et refusa les verres qu'Horace lui proposait. Mais Pomona Chourave, en face d'elle, sourit joyeusement et décréta que pour une fois que Minerva abandonnait ses mesures « de bonne sœur », il fallait en profiter, et elle servit un troisième verre bien rempli à McGonagall. Celle-ci le refusa tout net, sachant très bien où étaient ses limites, mais Horace se mit à insister à son tour :

\- Allons Minerva, maintenant qu'il est servi, vous ne pouvez pas le refuser…

\- Horace, j'ai dit non.

\- Voyons Minerva, ce n'est qu'un verre ! Cela vous détendra un peu, vous avez mauvaise mine, ajouta Pomona.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que je vais…

\- Vous n'avez plus touché au vin depuis six mois, Minerva. Je pense que votre deuil est terminé et que vous pouvez recommencer à boire un peu, fit Albus avec un sourire.

\- Non, vraiment, il ne faut pas, j'ai des cours à donner…

\- Cela ne vous fera aucun mal ! A peine trois verres ! insista Horace avec un grand sourire.

Minerva, dont la résistance s'était émoussée à cause des deux coupes précédentes, céda donc et but la coupe. Cette fois, la tête lui tourna de plus belle, lui provoquant des nausées, avec l'impression qu'elle allait tomber à tout moment. A côté d'elle, Slughorn lui posa une main sur l'épaule et demanda :

\- Minerva, tout va bien ?

\- Je…je vais regagner mes appartements, je crois… Je n'aurais pas dû boire cette coupe.

Intérieurement, Horace sourit. Parfait. Tout fonctionnait à merveille.  
Extérieurement, il se leva de sa chaise avec un sourire jovial et prit la main de McGonagall.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner, très chère. Il ne faudrait pas que vous fassiez un malaise, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais McGonagall secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, merci, je…je vais y arriver seule. Vous comprenez, cela ferait louche si les élèves nous voyaient…et puis, je préfère être seule, je vais aller voir Poppy.

\- Pas toute seule ! Je peux vous aider, Minerva. En tout bien, tout honneur, bien sûr. Venez, suivez-moi.

\- Non, je…

\- Allons, ma chère, ne faites pas l'enfant !

Vaincue, Minerva se laissa entrainer par Horace hors de la Grande Salle. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, McGonagall tenta de repousser Slughorn.

\- Horace, je vous remercie, mais je vais y arriver seule…

\- Non, permettez-moi de vous accompagner. Vous ne me gênez pas du tout.

\- Si, je…

Mais elle ne put pas finir car il l'entraina dans les escaliers qu'elle gravit péniblement, avec l'impression que le sol se dérobait à chacun de ses pas. Décidément, l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas.

Au même moment, dans la Grande Salle, les Maraudeurs avaient observés Slughorn et McGonagall sortir de la salle. James vit les portes se refermer derrière eux et déclara :

\- Ça, c'est mauvais. Pas bon du tout.

Remus regarda son ami, un bout de viande dans la bouche, ce qui ne lui donnait pas un air très intelligent.

\- Quoi, tu penses que Slughorn va en profiter pour…

\- …tringler McGo ? acheva Sirius qui découpait sa viande. Oh oui, il n'y a pas de doutes. Tu devrais peut-être faire quelque chose, non ? Si tu envisages toujours de couch…être amoureux de la drag…du professeur McGonagall, il ne faut pas laisser Slughorn te la prendre !

Mais Remus ne bougea pas, l'air curieusement abattu. Lorsque James lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il répondit :

\- Vous avez vu, elle ne tentait même pas de lui résister… S'il compte vraiment coucher avec elle, elle aurait dû le repousser, non ? Elle m'a laissé comprendre, tout à l'heure, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, alors pourquoi se laisse-t-elle emmener sans réagir ? Peut-être qu'elle l'aime, en fait ? Qu'elle l'aime plus que moi ? Peut-être que c'est lui qu'elle veut avec elle ?

\- Ah, j'ai toujours dit qu'elle était en manque de sexe, fit Sirius d'un air de connaisseur.

\- Patmol ! s'écria Remus, indigné. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle n'est pas en…en-ce-que-tu-viens-de-dire !

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'il la fait chanter, non ?

Mais James les interrompit, venant de se lever du banc :

\- Patmol, Lunard, si vous voulez voir où vont Slug et McGo, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher de me suivre ! J'ai la cape d'invisibilité pliée dans ma poche, on va pouvoir les suivre pour voir ce qu'il se passe vraiment ! Mais pour ça, il faut que vous vous dépêchiez, sinon, on va arriver trop tard !

Aussitôt, Remus et Sirius se levèrent, ainsi que Peter, à qui on n'avait pourtant rien demandé. Ils se forcèrent à prendre un air détaché et sortirent de la Grande Salle. Mais ils ne virent pas Mulciber et Avery les suivre de loin…

.

Pendant ce temps, Minerva sentait qu'elle prenait le chemin de ses appartements, mais n'avait pas la force de résister à la pression qu'exerçait Horace sur son poignet. Elle se sentait à la fois légère et très lourde, le cerveau totalement embrumé par l'alcool. Elle voyait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle mais était dans un état second où elle n'analysait plus. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, parfois prise de vertiges, titubant un peu pour sentir Horace devant elle.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant les appartements de Minerva et Slughorn se tourna vers elle :

\- Le mot de passe, Minerva ?

\- Je…je ne sais plus…

\- Faites un effort, ça va vous revenir…

Obéissante, elle força son cerveau à activer la marche avant pour se remémorer les mots de passe. Elle finit par le retrouver, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Horace :

\- « _La vulgarité ne saurait se substituer aux traits d'esprit*_. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Minerva se sentit soulevée du sol. Horace Slughorn la portait, dans une position très inconfortable, et après avoir de nouveau verrouillé la porte, il la posa sur son lit. McGonagall ne bougea pas, soulagée d'avoir cessé de marcher et de trouver une surface douce. Maintenant, si Horace voulait bien la laisser tranquille, ce serait parfait.  
Mais elle comprit trop tard que Slughorn n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Elle le vit monter sur le lit à son tour et il vint chercher sa bouche dans un baiser enflammé, insérant sa langue dans sa bouche en même temps qu'il lui levait les bras au-dessus de la tête. Minerva ferma les yeux, tenta de refermer la bouche, la respiration s'accélérant d'angoisse, gémit :

\- Non…non, non… Horace, je ne veux pas, vous ne devez pas ! Lâchez-moi !

Slughorn lui sourit et vint écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes en mordillant un peu encore une fois.

\- Minerva, je ne vous ferai pas de mal, vous savez… Bien au contraire…, susurra-t-il en passant une main frémissante de désir sur la poitrine de McGonagall qui se débattait faiblement, étourdie par l'alcool.

\- Non…

\- Vous allez aimer, vous verrez. Vous en redemanderez. C'est parce que vous n'avez pas l'habitude…

Tout en lui maintenant les poignets d'une main, il l'embrassa sur la bouche, sur les joues, dans le cou. Il lui déboutonna un peu le col pour apercevoir son cou entier et ses clavicules qu'il embrassa encore, lécha et mordilla. Minerva se tordait en répétant inlassablement : « non, non… », songeant à ce qui l'attendait. Des rapports sexuels ivres, avec Horace Slughorn, sans amour, qui la faisaient paniquer. Elle ne respirait pas correctement, son souffle rendu erratique par l'appréhension. Horace l'écœurait, en ce moment, avec son ventre proéminent frottant contre le sien, son visage rougeaud à quelques centimètres du sien.

Celui-ci ne s'en rendait pas compte, déboutonnant la robe avec une joie fébrile. Minerva McGonagall, la froide, la puissante, la très intelligente (mais pas assez pour lui résister !) était à lui. Cette fois, pas de Lupin, juste elle et lui. Il déboutonna jusqu'à la naissance du soutien-gorge, observant avec avidité les seins blancs de McGonagall. L'excitation l'envahit. Il allait voir le soutien-gorge de Minerva ! Tout en l'embrassant pour qu'elle arrête de gémir, il écarta le col de la robe et regarda le soutien-gorge blanc à dentelles fines de sa conquête. Un peu démodé – mais bon, c'était Minerva – mais les dentelles étaient encore très excitantes.

\- Alors, Minerva, vous êtes plus excitante que vous n'y paraissez… Ou alors, vous aviez enfilé ces sous-vêtements parce que vous prévoyiez que je vous ferais l'amour ? Vous êtes encore une vraie jeune fille, sous vos airs de vieille coincée !

Horace palpa doucement le tissu, la dentelle de ses seins, lui massant la poitrine à travers en appuyant ses grandes mains, puis écarta les jambes de McGonagall avec son genou. Il commença alors lentement à la dévêtir…

.

Remus, James, Peter et Sirius marchaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient dans les couloirs, mais leur progression était ralentie par la cape d'invisibilité. Il fallait toujours veiller à ce qu'elle les recouvre tous trois complètements, au cas où ils auraient croisé Rusard. Pourtant, plusieurs fois, Remus voulut abandonner la cape pour courir à son aise, à la poursuite de Slughorn. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Minerva ne l'aimait pas. Pas après la retenue, pas après le baiser de la veille ! Il sortait donc de la cape, mais ses amis le tiraient aussitôt à l'intérieur avec un « chuuut ! ». Ainsi, ils continuaient leur lente progression. Trop lente au goût de Remus.

Enfin, ils atteignirent les escaliers. Remus poussa un soupira de contentement. Dans quelques minutes, il saurait si Slughorn et McGonagall faisaient vraiment l'amour… Soudain, Mulciber et Avery se plantèrent face à eux, le visage couvert de bandages. Mulciber tendit une main dans le vide et toucha quelque chose. Il sembla satisfait et tira. La cape d'invisibilité tomba au sol, découvrant les quatre Maraudeurs. Avery ricana :

\- Alors, vous avez cru pouvoir vous en tirer comme ça, après nous avoir ridiculisés ?

\- Oh, pour ça, vous n'avez pas besoin de nous, répliqua James. Vous vous ridiculisez très bien tous seuls !

\- Ah-ah, très drôle, Potter. Tu feras moins le malin lorsqu'on vous aura écrasés, tes petits copains et toi ! Allez, bats-toi si t'es un vrai Gryffondor !

\- Evidemment que je suis un vrai Gryffondor !

James sortit sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort si Mulciber faisait mine de l'attaquer. Sirius, quant à lui, pointa sa baguette sur Avery et Peter, comme toujours, les encouragea sans prendre part au combat. Remus, lui, trépignait d'impatience. James ne pouvait-il pas trouver un autre moment pour se battre ? Là, ils n'avaient pas le temps ! McGonagall était peut-être en train de coucher avec Slughorn, en ce moment ! Remus tenta de raisonner ses amis, en vain.

\- Allez, viens Patmol, tu leur casseras la figure un autre jour, on n'a pas le temps !

Mais Sirius fixait Avery.

\- Cornedrue, s'il te plait, il faut bouger, là, tu te souviens de ce qu'on voulait trouver, au départ ? Allez, baisse ta baguette et viens…

James semblait prêt à jeter un sort à Mulciber. Remus soupira, voyant que ses tentatives échouaient. Ils se haïssaient trop pour laisser passer une occasion de se taper dessus, ayant une certaine ressemblance avec les familles Montague et Capulet, de _Roméo et Juliette_. Le jeune homme jeta un regard désespéré aux escaliers, hésitant face à l'envie de planter là Sirius et James pour monter tout seul. Sauf qu'il n'osait pas. Tout d'abord, il serait un mauvais ami. Ensuite, si Minerva couchait vraiment avec Slughorn, il ne voulait pas être seul face au spectacle. Alors qu'il allait tenter de s'interposer entre les duellistes (pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils choisissent précisément ce moment ? C'était rageant !), Mulciber fit un mouvement fulgurant de baguette et un sort à l'apparence noire et visqueuse fonça sur James. Celui-ci para sans difficulté et riposta avec un Expelliarmus. Mulciber esquiva et, furieux, lança un Doloris. Remua écarquilla les yeux, paniqué :

\- Patmol, Cornedrue, arrêtez de vous battre ! Ils lancent des Sortilèges Impardonnables, ce n'est pas norm…

Au même moment, un sort lui frôla l'oreille et alla ricocher contre le mur. Remus bondit de surprise et se retourna. Severus Rogue, l'air mauvais, le toisait avec mépris, sa baguette roulant négligemment dans sa main.

\- Alors, Lupin, tu as peur de te battre ? Hum ? J'ai toujours dit que tu étais un lâche…

\- Servil…Rogue, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment, parce qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important, là-haut, et je ne dois pas perdre de temps en me battant avec toi, d'accord ?

Rogue le regarda avec surprise. Il n'était pas habitué à ce que ses ennemis jurés refusent le combat. En fait, il s'était préparé à tout, sauf à ça. Néanmoins, il ne comptait pas laisser Lupin s'enfuir et pointa sa baguette sur lui :

\- Levicorpus !

Remus para juste à temps mais se sentit vaciller sous la puissance du sort. Il répliqua :

\- Stupéfix !

Mais Severus plongea sur le côté, esquivant le sort. A côté d'eux, les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, et terminaient pour la plupart leur course dans le mur.

.

Pendant ce temps, Horace avait ôté sa robe à Minerva qui se trouvait désormais en sous-vêtements devant lui. Elle continuait de gémir, les paupières étroitement closes. A cause de l'alcool, sa force l'abandonnait, et elle n'avait plus sa baguette. Elle avait peur. Slughorn, lui, tentait vainement de la détendre avec des baisers, mais elle se raidissait encore plus. Voyant que ses efforts n'aboutissaient pas, il décida de procéder autrement.

D'une main experte, il vint lui masser allégrement la poitrine. Minerva avait de jolis petits seins, pensa-t-il, chauds, fermes et doux sous le soutien-gorge. Il lui lâcha les poignets pour venir masser ses seins à deux mains. Aussitôt, elle essaya de le frapper, mais ses gestes manquaient de force et ne faisaient même pas mal à Slughorn. Celui-ci regardait sa poitrine avec enchantement, ne voyant même pas qu'elle ne voulait pas. Il massa un peu plus fort, puis alla dans son dos pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge.

\- Alors, voyons ce qu'il y a sous la dentelle…

\- Non ! Non, Horace, je…non…

\- Mais si, vous allez aimer. Il faut juste vous détendre…

Et il enfouit son visage rougeaud dans sa poitrine. Malgré elle, Minerva sentit encore sa respiration s'accélérer lorsqu'elle sentit la langue ou les dents de Slughorn s'occuper de ses tétons. Il prit son téton droit en bouche et commença à le mordiller, à le sucer avidement, à le lécher. Là, il sentit qu'elle cédait. Il y alla encore plus vite et elle renversa la tête en arrière, mais toujours en le suppliant d'arrêter. Il continua et sentit soudain la main de McGonagall dans ses cheveux, tremblante. Il la regarda. Elle semblait déchirée entre le dégoût et le plaisir. Son âme le repoussait, mais son corps, lui, n'était pas du même avis.  
Il massa encore et Minerva gémit :

\- Aaaah…Oh, je vous en prie Horace, vous devez…aaah ! Vous devez arrêter, oui, je ne veux pas… - oh oui ! – Non, je ne veux pas, vous n'avez pas le... - aaah, encore ! - …le droit de…Aaah !

Elle y prenait plaisir malgré elle. Slughorn savoura sa victoire, puis abandonna le téton droit dressé et avec un sourire salace, regarda la culotte de Minerva. A coup sûr, elle était trempée en dessous. Il regarda le corps de cette femme qu'il avait tant voulu conquérir et sourit.

\- Minerva, vous êtes excitante…

\- Non, je ne suis pas…Horace…

\- Oh, mais si, vous l'êtes !

Il enleva son pantalon et son caleçon et revint entre les jambes de Minerva. Il lui baissa la culotte lentement, découvrant son sexe avec joie, même si, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, elle ne mouillait pas du tout. Elle ne le désirait pas. Elle était juste incapable de résister s'il lui touchait les seins… Il voulut la caresser, mais elle paniqua complètement en voyant ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle se mit à crier en tentant de le griffer, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans les épaules d'Horace. Celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa pas, se contentant de dire à voix basse :

\- J'ai toujours su que vous aviez un côté chat, Minerva, mais de là à griffer au lit…

Elle se sentit rougir, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter car à ce moment-là, Horace la pénétra d'un coup, profondément.

_*La citation est de Lady Violet Grantham, dans Downton Abbey, incarnée par Maggie Smith (pourquoi cette femme ne joue-t-elle que des persos classes ?) et j'ai trouvé cette citation super bien formulée…_

_Bon, je retourne me cacher, moi :p_


	16. où comment regretter amèrement d'avoir s

_A.N : Salut, me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! En fait, ce n'est plus le pire parce que j'ai supprimé plusieurs scènes pour ne pas trop vous choquer, vous, mon courageux mais sensible lectorat. Et puis même, je trouve que le chapitre est mieux comme ça. Donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le côté « dur » de l'histoire est bientôt fini, ne vous en faites pas. Le prochain chapitre va être doux. C'est promis. _

_En parlant de douceur, si en ce jour de St Valentin, vous êtes en quête d'histoire simple, douce, sans plans foireux et tout, je vous invite à aller lire mon nouvel OS fraichement publié ! C'est un Minerva/Albus que j'ai écrit aujourd'hui, pour me détendre après tous mes exams. Donc voilà, je vous laisse avec tout ça !_

_Bonne lecture ! Merci à mes revieweuses (sérieux, vous êtes géniales, n'hésitez pas à dire quand vous n'aimez pas !) _

_Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 16 : où comment regretter amèrement d'avoir sauvé une personne, surtout lorsque cette personne tente de vous tuer. Elle qu'elle est nettement plus puissante que vous…

Pendant ce temps, le combat faisait toujours rage, devant les escaliers, et Remus voyait chaque seconde s'écouler lentement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que pendant qu'il perdait son temps avec Rogue, le mal était peut-être déjà fait dans les appartements du professeur McGonagall. Ce fut cette idée qui le poussa à attaquer Rogue plus fort que jamais. Il enchainait les sorts, forçant son adversaire à se déplacer pour l'épuiser. Expelliarmus, Stupéfix, Impedimenta, Levicorpus, il enchainait tout. Face à lui, Rogue ne comptait pas perdre et lançait lui aussi ses sorts avec acharnement, mais aucun ne semblait être capable de percer la carapace de détermination de Remus. Il repoussait tout, plus ou moins aisément, et contrattaquait, inlassablement. Severus s'essuya le front d'un revers de manche. Quoi, c'était ainsi que Lupin espérait le vaincre ? En l'épuisant ? Cela ne fonctionnerait jamais, il était Severus Rogue, futur bras droit de Voldemort, personne ne pouvait le vaincre en l'épuisant. Sauf qu'il devait avouer qu'il fatiguait bel et bien sous les assauts incessants de Remus.

De son côté, Remus sentit que Rogue s'épuisait. Il se mouvait moins vite, commençait à reculer face à ses attaques et bientôt, il serait acculé au mur. Remus eut un sourire crispé. Il fallait finir le plus vite possible.

Remus accula Rogue au mur, et pour être sûr d'être tranquille, il le stupéfixa. Severus s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon. Satisfait, Remus décida qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre que ses amis aient fini. Il gravit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, sans prêter attention à son cœur qui palpitait furieusement d'angoisse. Minerva. Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Une boule d'appréhension lui nouait la gorge. Si elle avait été consentante ? S'il la trouvait en train de se donner entièrement à Slughorn ? Il préférait ne pas y penser maintenant. Ce serait trop horrible.

Le jeune lycanthrope monta encore les marches, puis tourna dans les couloirs jusqu'à déboucher face à la gargouille qui gardait les appartements de Minerva. Celle-ci demanda d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Le mot de passe ?

Remus paniqua. Il avait totalement oublié ce problème de mot de passe. De plus, Minerva avait dû le changer, depuis sa dernière visite. Il se mit à tourner en rond en réfléchissant devant la porte. Les lèvres de la gargouille s'étirèrent en un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Un indice ? susurra-t-elle.

Remus hocha la tête. Oui, un indice ne serait pas de trop. La gargouille parut jubiler, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'amuser, et déclara simplement :

\- Charles Baudelaire.

Remus sentit l'abattement le gagner. Cet homme avait fait des kilomètres de citations, comment retrouver la bonne ? Slughorn aurait le temps de faire l'amour à fond à McGonagall !

Refoulant cet accès de désespoir, il se mit à fouiller dans sa tête, à la recherche de ce qu'il avait pu lire sur Baudelaire, dans la Bibliothèque. Malheureusement, ses connaissances étaient minces, car Baudelaire était un moldu, français de surcroit, et n'avait pas la même renommée chez les sorciers. Il déballa donc toutes les citations qui l'avaient marqué, sans savoir s'il s'agissait toujours de Baudelaire :

\- Euh… « _Ce qui est créé par l'esprit est plus vivant que la matière_ ? »

\- Eh non, merci d'avoir joué avec nous, s'amusa la gargouille.

Remus essaya encore plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois, la gargouille refusait la réponse en ajoutant une remarque sarcastique. Enfin, au bout d'une dizaine d'essais, il donna la bonne réponse. A regrets, la gargouilla le laissa passer et la porte s'ouvrit. Remus tira sa baguette, au cas où, et entra dans le salon, vide. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre avec appréhension. Si jamais Minerva était consentante…

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, le cœur battant. Mais là, le spectacle le cloua sur place. McGonagall, allongée sous Slughorn, alors que lui continuait à s'enfoncer en elle comme si de rien n'était. Elle voulait refermer les jambes, mais n'y parvenait pas, à cause de cette espèce de gros cachalot vautré sur elle.

Remus sentit alors monter en lui une rage comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Comme une lave qui se déversait dans ses veines, focalisant son regard sur Slughorn.  
La rage, pure, absolue, parfaite.  
Quel sentiment magnifique ! Tout ce qu'il avait enduré ces derniers jours, la peur d'être repoussé, la jalousie face à Slughorn, tout semblait vouloir ressortir maintenant. Ses problèmes s'effaçaient, ne laissant plus que Slughorn qui continuait de pilonner McGonagall. Remus se vit pointer sa baguette et un sort cuisant heurta Slughorn dans le dos. Celui-ci cria de surprise et de douleur, se retourna.

\- Lupin ! Que…Comment êtes-vous…C'est vous qui venez de me jeter un sort, mon garçon ?!

-Non, le pape, fit Remus avec mépris, les poings tremblants. Vous voyez quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce ? Et je doute que ce soit Minerva, puisque vous l'avez privée de sa baguette pour abuser d'elle comme un porc !

\- Lupin ! Ce comportement est…

_\- La ferme ! _

Un second maléfice jaillit de la baguette de Remus et Slughorn fut propulsé contre le mur d'en face avec un craquement sonore. Il glissa au sol et se releva péniblement, cherchant sa baguette. Mais Remus ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il se sentait tellement en colère contre l'homme qui lui avait volé sa Minerva ! Il commença à mitrailler Slughorn de sorts.

\- Allez-vous-en ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! s'écria-t-il, furieux, en jetant le plus de sorts possibles sur Slughorn. Vous n'avez pas le droit de forcer Minerva à vous aimer, ni à vous faire l'amour ! Comment avez-vous pu… ?!

Slughorn ramassa vite sa baguette, se rhabilla magiquement, et sortit, paniqué, oubliant qu'il était un professeur et qu'il aurait très bien pu maitriser son élève. Remus le poursuivit jusqu'à la porte, puis verrouilla cette porte et retourna dans la chambre pour voir Minerva. Elle s'était assise sur le lit, le corps tremblant, les yeux dans le vague. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, sa tête lui tourna encore et elle tituba en manquant de tomber. Remus trouva ce comportement étrange.

\- Professeur ? Vous vous sentez mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle le regarda, les yeux vitreux et les cheveux lui tombant en cascade dans le dos.

\- Lupin, je…l'alcool, je ne voulais pas, je…

\- Quel alcool ? demanda Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse Minerva se mit à rire toute seule, et faillit tomber une deuxième fois. Remus la rattrapa et lui passa le bras autour des épaules pour la retenir.

\- Waow, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez, mais il faudrait peut-être que vous vous asseyiez et que vous m'expliquiez. Non ? Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée ici ? Avec Slughorn ? Vous vous sentez en état de parler ?

\- Lupin, l'alcool, s'il vous plait, je…vous…votre baguette, l'alcool…s'il vous plait.

Remus voyait bien qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais ne comprenait pas quoi. Il était clair que l'alcool y avait un rôle essentiel, puisqu'elle n'arrêtait pas de le répéter, mais que voulait-elle, exactement ?

\- Votre baguette…l'alcool, Lupin, votre baguette.

Elle bafouillait et Remus lui passa une main sur le front. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas de fièvre… Il ne comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire que lorsqu'elle lui souffla dans le nez, avec un léger relent d'alcool. Elle était ivre. Allons bon, parlait-on bien du professeur McGonagall ? La femme qui avait toujours une conduite irréprochable ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'être enivrée seule, elle était plus forte que ça. Slughorn avait sûrement quelque chose à voir là-dedans…

Remus sortit sa baguette et utilisa un sort muet pour faire disparaitre les effets de l'alcool. Presque aussitôt, McGonagall sembla aller mieux. Son regard redevint perçant et clair, elle se leva sans tituber. Remus ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps nu de son professeur, de ses douces courbes et ses longues jambes. Minerva se retourna soudain vers lui, et il se força à la regarder dans les yeux en rougissant. Son professeur rougit également en le regardant avec de grands yeux. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Lupin, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard soupçonneux. Dites-moi, ce n'est pas encore une histoire d'Amortentia ?

\- Professeur, vous…vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? demanda Remus, troublé.

\- De quoi devrais-je me souvenir, Lupin ?

Minerva avait à peine posé sa question qu'elle se sentit horriblement mal, tandis que ses souvenirs se rappelaient à elle. Elle palpa son corps nu sans prêter attention à Remus, effleura ses seins et son intimité humide du bout des doigts. Son visage se décomposait alors qu'elle reprenait graduellement conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé. Soudain, elle regarda Remus et recula précipitamment, avant d'aller retrouver sa robe qui était tombée en tas, au pied du lit. Là, elle saisit sa baguette et bafouilla en emmêlant nerveusement un doigt dans une mèche de cheveux :

\- Lupin, dites-moi que…que ce n'est pas réel, que Horace n'a pas…il n'a pas…il n'a pas pu faire ça ! Et moi, je…je…moi non plus ! Je ne veux pas !

Remus fit un pas pour venir l'aider à se calmer, mais elle pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur lui en le fixant du regard :

\- _Ne m'approchez pas !_ hurla-t-elle. Je vous interdis de m'approcher ! Il l'a fait, n'est-ce pas ? Slughorn a vraiment…ce n'était pas un cauchemar…

\- Minerva, fit Remus d'une voix douce pour tenter de l'apaiser. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû arriver plus tôt, je l'aurais empêché de vous faire ça.

Il tenta un deuxième pas mais des étincelles menaçantes sortirent de la baguette de Minerva. Remus recula précipitamment en levant les mains au-dessus de la tête.

\- Du calme ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué. Minerva, je ne vous veux aucun mal ! Je veux seulement vous aider, laissez-moi venir, s'il vous plait…

\- Non ! Non, non, non ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Et d'abord, vous devez m'appeler « _professeur_ », uniquement « _professeur_ »…

\- D'accord, je vais vous appeler professeur, ça vous va ? Maintenant, baissez votre baguette, je ne vous veux aucun mal, il faut vous calmer… Tout va bien. Calmez-vous. Tout va bien…

Mais Minerva sembla alors exploser en une crise d'hystérie et s'avança vers lui à grands pas, sa baguette toujours brandie contre lui, menaçante. Ses yeux lui jetaient des regards terriblement noirs, son visage était crispé de colère, livide.

\- Tout va bien ? s'écria-t-elle d'un ton cassant en agitant sa baguette devant lui. Ah, tout va bien, vraiment ? Rien ne va bien, Lupin, et ce depuis que vous m'avez avoué votre prétendu amour ! Toutes les catastrophes s'enchainent et c'est votre faute ! Oui, parfaitement, c'est votre faute, Lupin ! L'Amortentia, Slughorn, tout est votre faute ! Alors j'ai couché avec un élève contre ma volonté, puis avec Slughorn, contre ma volonté, mais à part ça, en effet, tout va bien ! Mon corps va finir par ne plus avoir de secrets pour personne à Poudlard, mais tout va très bien !

\- Professeur, calmez-vous, s'il vous plait, on peut discuter, il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état…, fit Remus d'une petite voix, intimidé par la fureur dévastatrice de Minerva.

\- On peut discuter, vraiment ? C'est drôle, parce que moi, on ne m'a jamais proposé de discuter, avant de coucher avec moi ! Par exemple, on ne s'est jamais inquiété de savoir si j'en avais envie, vous voyez ? Si ça me plaisait ? Comment je me sentais ? Et maintenant, vous voudriez que je me calme ?

\- Oui, s'il vous plait, je…

Mais Remus ne put terminer sa phrase car un sort fusa de la baguette de McGonagall et lui frôla l'oreille pour aller faire exploser la commode, derrière. Les éclats de bois volèrent, mais Minerva n'y prêta même pas attention. Elle ne semblait plus être tout à fait elle-même, envahie par la colère et une intense envie de destruction.

\- Alors, Lupin, vous m'aimez toujours ? fit-elle, froidement narquoise. Vous voulez toujours vous frotter à moi ? Eh bien essayez donc !

Elle ponctua ses phrases de plusieurs sorts qui frôlèrent Remus et allèrent exploser contre les murs, laissant des traces calcinées.

\- Professeur, tenta Remus en jetant des regards paniqués autour de lui, il faut vous calmer ! Ce n'est pas en détruisant la pièce que vous réglerez vos problèmes, réfléchissez ! Je suis désolé d'avoir profité de vous, quand vous étiez sous l'Amortentia, je vous l'ai dit…

\- Ah, bien sûr, j'oubliais que les excuses changent tout ! Je me sentais honteuse, mal, coupable d'avoir couché avec un élève, mais si vous êtes désolé, dans ce cas, voilà qui change tout, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus recula alors qu'elle avançait encore vers lui, menaçante.

\- Professeur, je vous en prie…Ne faites pas ça, calmez-vous, il y a d'autres solutions !

Cette phrase sembla porter Minerva au comble de sa fureur. Cette fois, elle jeta un sort droit sur Remus, lequel esquiva de justesse. Derrière lui, le mur eut une nouvelle trace calcinée. Le jeune homme se releva vite et saisit sa baguette, prêt à se protéger. Minerva lui envoya un autre sort qu'il para avec un bouclier. Mais elle lui envoya ensuite une pluie de sorts qui fonçaient sur lui à toute vitesse, et il dut reculer. Il para tant bien que mal mais vacilla. Alors, avec un rictus sauvage, Minerva lança un sort puissant, qui propulsa Remus contre le mur de pierre dans un craquement sinistre. Il glissa du mur et retomba au sol, étourdi, avec la tête qui lui faisait un mal de chien. Le sang perlait à sa lèvre, mais il se releva péniblement et tenta d'avancer vers McGonagall.

\- Professeur, calmez-vous…Je peux comprendre que vous soyez paniquée. En colère, même. Perdue. Mais il ne faut pas me tuer, je…je vous aime, je peux vous assurer que personne ne vous fera de mal, oui ?

Les lèvres de Minerva tremblèrent, comme si elle allait éclater en sanglots. Sa baguette était toujours pointée sur Remus et elle répondit en détournant le regard :

\- Mais moi, je ne vous aime pas, vous entendez ? Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Je ne pourrais pas, il n'y a que vous. Je vous aime à la folie, et je suis sûr qu'il en va de même pour vous. N'est-ce pas ? Minerva, s'il vous plait…vous pouvez être douce, je le sais…

\- Non ! Non, fichez-moi la paix ! Partez, laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne vous aime pas !

Elle recula en répétant à voix basse, pour elle-même :

\- Je ne vous aime pas. Je ne vous aime pas depuis que vous m'avez vue, dans la salle de bain, vous vous souvenez ?

\- Je n'y crois pas, rétorqua Remus.

\- C'est la vérité ! Je ne vous aime pas, et vous non plus, vous ne m'aimez pas vraiment ! C'est une lubie, ça vous passera, vous…vous ne m'aimerez pas toujours…

Remus avança, sans se préoccuper de la baguette de McGonagall qui tremblait dans ses mains, et vint l'enlacer. Le corps nu de Minerva frémit en sentant l'étoffe des vêtements de Remus, mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Des larmes amères, qu'elle essayait vainement de retenir, coulaient sur ses joues. Remus l'amena sur le lit et s'assit en la blottissant contre lui. Il sentait les ongles de Minerva s'agripper à sa cape, alors que sa tête était enfouie dans son épaule. Lentement, il lui frotta le dos.

\- Allons, c'est tout. Ne pleurez pas, calmez-vous. Je vous aime…

\- Non…

\- Si ! Je vous aime, vous n'y pouvez rien. Et vous, vous m'aimez aussi, c'est ce qui vous fait souffrir. Vous ne voulez pas admettre que vous m'aimez !

\- Je ne vous aime pas !

\- Ah, vous voyez ? Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

\- Lupin, ce n'est pas drôle ! J'aime Elphinstone, mon mari, et c'est tout !

\- Non, vous n'aimez pas Elphinstone. Il est mort, il faut tourner la page. Vous n'allez pas vivre dans son souvenir, tout de même ? Vous me disiez qu'il hantait vos rêves et au final, il vous fait plus de mal que de bien. Alors peut-être qu'il a été un homme charmant de son vivant, mais maintenant, il faut l'oublier.

\- Je n'y arrive pas, je vous l'ai dit ! Et Slughorn, il…

Le dos de Minerva était maintenant secoué de sanglots alors qu'elle pleurait dans son cou. Remus la prit doucement par les épaules et la força à le regarder. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il fut troublé par les yeux de son professeur, noyés de larmes. Ces yeux-là ne pleuraient jamais, comment pouvaient-ils renfermer autant de peine ? Il sentait que Minerva perdait pied entre Slughorn, l'Amortentia et lui-même.

\- Professeur, calmez-vous…

Minerva sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et tenta de se recomposer un visage impassible. Mais Remus ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Minerva, vous m'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous raccrochez à Elphinstone parce que vous avez peur de m'aimer !

\- Vous ne comprenez pas, vous êtes un élève ! Un élève ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton sec. Je pourrais perdre mon travail, ma réputation, tout ! Vous ne comprenez pas !

\- Je ne dirai rien à personne, professeur. Ce serait notre secret.

\- Non ! Nous ne devons pas, c'est mal ! Et je…je ne vous aime pas…

\- Si ! Dites-le. Dites-moi que vous m'aimez…

Mais elle se dégagea vivement et reprit sa baguette.

\- Remus, vous ne pouvez pas me demander…je ne veux pas…

Cette fois, Remus sentit la colère l'envahir.

\- Mais enfin, vous n'allez pas passer votre vie à refuser mon amour alors que vous m'aimez aussi ! Au fond de vous, vous savez que vous n'aimez plus Elphinstone ! Alors pourquoi me refuser ? Vous m'aimez, je l'ai su quand vous m'avez embrassé ! Dites-moi, si je vous promets de ne rien dire, pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas…

\- _Parce que c'est mal ! _cria Minerva en couvrant sa voix. C'est mal et je devrais être punie pour ça ! Punie pour ne pas savoir résister, punie pour avoir couché avec vous sous l'Amortentia, punie pour ne pas savoir vous repousser !

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous punirait d'aimer quelqu'un. Allons, rendez-vous compte que toutes vos explications ne tiennent pas debout ! Vous m'aimez, admettez-le !

A nouveau, un sort lui frôla l'oreille et Remus déglutit. Minerva s'avança face à lui, menaçante. Remus était certain qu'elle allait lui jeter un sort. Un nouveau sort passa à quelques millimètres de ses cheveux et rebondit au mur en faisant de petites étincelles. Remus voulut reculer mais buta sur le lit et tomba allongé. D'un coup de baguette, Minerva fit jaillir de petites cordes argentées et extrêmement solides qui attachèrent Remus au lit. Là, elle posa sa baguette et grimpa sur lui, pour la plus grande surprise de son élève.


	17. Ou comment avoir la question la plus imp

_A.N :Salut, me revoilà après cette semaine d'absence ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, assez court, parce que je ne voulais pas couper le suivant. Merci à mes revieweuses, et comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de choses à dire, bonne lecture, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! _

_Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 17 : Ou comment avoir la question la plus importante de sa vie et regretter de ne pas avoir une réponse tout aussi importante à dire…

Remus était plein d'appréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle attaché ? Il la vit grimper sur lui et se mettre à cheval sur son ventre. Là, elle le regarda avec un regard étrange. Remus mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il y avait du désir dans ce regard, ainsi que de la peur et…de l'amour ? Cela y ressemblait.  
Sans crier gare, Minerva se pencha sur lui, lui saisit la tête et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Remus frémit au contact des lèvres chaudes, humides et tendres de son professeur et s'appliqua à rendre le baiser autant qu'il pouvait. Minerva s'allongea entièrement sur lui et commença à desserrer sa cravate. Remus se débattit. Si McGonagall lui faisait l'amour, il ne voulait pas être attaché ! Il voulait se frotter contre elle, refermer ses bras sur elle, la couvrir de baisers !

La cravate tomba au sol et Minerva entreprit de forcer les boutons de la chemise de Remus.

\- Remus, je suis désolée, je…je ne sais pas ce que j'ai…, fit-elle, haletante.

\- Mais il n'y a aucun problème…Vous m'aimez…

\- Je deviens folle, je…n'arrive pas à résister…

\- C'est l'amour, Minerva. Quand ça vient, on peut difficilement lutter. Allons, avouez-le donc : vous m'aimez…

\- Non, je…je ne vous aime pas, je craque, c'est…_c'est mal_ !

Elle se redressa brusquement et parut atterrée. Elle s'écarta de Remus en se mordant les doigts.

\- Merlin, je…je deviens folle, j'allais vous…avec un élève ! Je suis désolée ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Remus, que m'avez-vous fait ?

\- Moi ? fit Remus, étonné. Mais rien du tout, voyons. D'ailleurs, même si je voulais, je ne pourrais pas, puisque vous m'avez attaché, ajouta-t-il avec un ton accusateur. C'est vous…votre amour…vous ne réussissez même plus à nier, vous voyez ! Vous avez envie d'être aimée, n'est-ce pas ? Le désir…

\- Je…non, je vous jure que non… Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est…je deviens folle, c'est tout ! Je ne vous aime pas !

\- Minerva, laissez-vous aimer. Laissez-moi vous remontrer l'amour, la chaleur, la compagnie, la confiance. Toutes ces choses-là doivent vous manquer…

\- Je…non. Non, il ne faut pas, vous devriez avoir honte de tenter ainsi de me corrompre ! Mais je ne vous aimerai pas, non.

\- Ah non ? Alors ça vous prend souvent d'attacher vos élèves, comme ça, et de les embrasser comme vous venez de le faire ?

Minerva le regarda comme si elle le découvrait.

\- Je vous ai attaché ! Merlin, je perds la tête, ce n'est pas possible autrement, j'étais prête à vous…faire l'amour, je…pourtant, je suis sûre de ne pas vous aimer, puisque j'aime Elphinstone. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous m'aimez, Minerva, vous n'en pouvez plus de vous retenir, je le vois. Vos gestes vous trahissent, ainsi que cette obsession de ne pas m'aimer. Comme si m'aimer vous faisait peur. Alors vous vous raccrochez à Elphinstone en vous convainquant que c'est lui que vous aimez !

\- Non ! Non, non, non, je ne veux pas vous aimer, Remus !

Elle descendit du lit et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, laissant Remus attaché au lit. Il se débattit pour tenter de se libérer, mais Minerva ne faisait pas attention à lui, enfermée dans ses réflexions.

\- Professeur, dites, si vous me libériez, aussi, ce serait bien !

\- Remus, je suis sûre de ne pas vous aimer. Ce serait ridicule, parce que vous avez l'âge d'être mon fils et…je n'avais jamais eu d'amour pour un étudiant, avant, alors pourquoi tout d'un coup…non, il doit y avoir une explication psychologique. Une sorte de manque – Elphinstone – que mon subconscient essaye de combler avec vous.

Remus laissa échapper une exclamation incrédule.

\- Non mais sérieusement, vous croyez à ce que vous dites, là ?!

\- Ça s'est déjà vu ! contra Minerva en se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque. Enfin, je suis sûre que l'on peut trouver des exemples. Lorsque les gens perdent une personne chère, ils peuvent essayer inconsciemment de la retrouver dans une autre personne. C'est sûrement l'explication. Attendez, ne bougez pas, je vais vérifier, il doit y avoir un livre dans la bibliothèque !

Remus marmonna :

\- De toute façon, même si je voulais bouger, je ne pourrais pas, puisque vous ne m'avez _toujours pas_ détaché ! Franchement, c'est chien de me garder comme ça !

Mais elle ne lui prêta pas attention, uniquement occupée à lui prouver par A + B qu'elle avait raison. Remus attendit donc en maudissant intérieurement l'inventeur des cordes. En même temps, il promenait son regard sur Minerva, profitant qu'elle ne le regardait pas pour l'observer à son aise. Plusieurs fois, il s'arrêta sur sa bouche qu'il rêvait d'embrasser encore et détailla les lèvres de Minerva. Il glissa sur son cou, la courbe de son dos, de ses hanches et sur les jambes fines de McGonagall. Ce soir, il la ferait avouer ses sentiments, décida-t-il.

\- Minerva, s'il vous plait, libérez-moi !

McGonagall délaissa son livre pour s'approcher à nouveau de lui et Remus fut sûr d'avoir vu une étincelle de désir, dans ses yeux. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait se recoucher sur lui…

Mais Minerva n'en fit rien et se contenta de faire disparaitre les cordes d'un mouvement de baguette. Aussitôt, Remus se redressa, l'attrapa par la taille et la fit basculer sur le lit. Le matelas grinça et elle poussa un cri à la fois surpris et effrayé. Remus monta sur elle pour la maintenir en place et l'observa d'un regard où l'amour était nettement perceptible.

McGonagall, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large. Son cœur s'emballait alors qu'elle se voyait de nouveau en dessous de quelqu'un – comme avec Slughorn, pensait-elle avec angoisse – mais en même temps, face au regard aimant de Remus. Cela lui faisait peur. Elle se sentait à deux doigts de perdre pied, de s'abandonner à lui, de croire à son amour. Mais il ne fallait pas, se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Remus ne l'aimerait pas toujours, elle deviendrait bientôt vieille, aurait des rides et à ce moment-là, que ferait Remus ? Il ferait comme tous les jeunes hommes : il la laisserait seule pour aller vivre avec une femme plus belle, plus jeune, et cela ferait mal. Mais elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir, c'était normal. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un de son âge pour s'épanouir…

\- Lupin, s'il vous plait, arrêtez…Vous ne comprenez pas, il ne faut pas…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec un air de défi. Je t'aime, Minerva, et tu ne peux rien y faire, alors pourquoi me repousser ?

\- Mais parce que vous ne m'aimerez pas toujours ! explosa-t-elle en le faisant basculer pour être au-dessus de lui. Remus, vous ne m'aimerez pas toujours ! En ce moment, peut-être que vous m'aimez, oui, parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes à Poudlard et que donc, vous vous rabattez sur ce qu'il y a – moi. Mais lorsque vous quitterez l'école, à la fin de l'année, vous allez rencontrer des personnes jeunes, attirantes, et vous me délaisserez pour ces personnes ! Vous partirez avec elles pour être heureux mais moi, je resterai seule !

Sa voix se brisa et son chagrin toucha Remus.

\- Vous comprenez, je ne veux pas…alors que je sais que vous me laisserez…je ne veux pas prendre le risque de…de…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et de nouveau, ses lèvres tremblèrent alors que ses yeux s'embuaient. Remus se sentait tout aussi triste. Parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle le croyait frivole, capable de l'abandonner pour la première femme qui lui passerait sous la main. Il ne s'appelait pas Sirius !

\- Minerva, même lorsque tu auras cent ans, je t'aimerai encore ! s'exclama-t-il avec conviction. Mais pour cela, tu dois me laisser au moins une chance, au lieu de prévoir des scénarios catastrophe, d'accord ? Tu dois me faire confiance, parce que sans confiance, une relation ne tient pas. Je n'aimerai que toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, tu le sais !

\- Oh non, fit-elle, paniquée, il ne faudrait pas ! Vous seriez malheureux si vous restiez avec moi ! Il vous faudrait vivre ici, caché, à Poudlard ! Le pourriez-vous ? Seriez-vous capable, vous, de m'attendre tous les jours, caché ici, guettant les soirées où nous serions enfin seuls ?

\- Bien sûr ! affirma Remus. Je ferais n'importe quoi, pour être avec vous ! Je pourrais même me faire embaucher comme professeur, à Poudlard, juste pour vous !

\- Ah oui ? Et votre lycanthropie ?

Remus accusa le coup. Ça, c'était déloyal.

\- Ma…lycanthropie ? fit-il d'une voix éteinte, le regard douloureux. Cela vous gênerait, vous ? Vous auriez peur de moi ? Peur de coucher avec un monstre ? Que je vous blesse ?

Minerva s'aperçut du mal qu'elle avait dit et tenta de se rattraper.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Remus ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous et je ne vous considère pas comme un monstre ! Vous avez toujours été le bienvenu à Poudlard, au même titre que n'importe quel élève. Seulement…

\- Seulement quoi, Minerva ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incisif. Vous ne voudriez pas d'une boule de poils dans votre lit ? Vous auriez peur du regard des autres ? De ce que dirait la Gazette ?

Minerva hocha la tête en signe de négation. Elle tentait de se rattraper.

\- Non, pas du tout, laissez-moi m'expliquer ! Je me fiche des tissus d'âneries de la Gazette du Sorcier, Remus, et je me moque aussi de ce que penseraient les autres ! Mais réfléchissez, comment feriez-vous, les soirs de pleine lune ? Comment sortiriez-vous de Poudlard sans risquer de blesser un élève, comment… ?

\- Ça, coupa-t-il, ce n'est pas un problème pour notre amour, vous vous éloignez du sujet. Nous trouverions une solution. Le vrai problème, c'est vous : allez-vous prendre le risque, oui ou non ?

Il fixa Minerva du regard, attendant fébrilement sa réponse.

\- Alors, seriez-vous prête ?


	18. Sentiments

_A.N : Salut ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira (et que vous allez être enfin satisfaits, après tous les chapitres d'attente…) __ Merci à mes revieweuses, vous êtes super gentilles et…je me rends compte qu'on est déjà à l'avant-dernier chapitre. Glups (mais je reviendrai, plus forte et plus puissante que jamais, mouaaahhh). _

_Donc, bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR._

Chapitre 18

Minerva avait l'air de se torturer l'esprit alors que Remus la fixait intensément. Elle marmonnait des propos incompréhensibles en crispant nerveusement ses doigts dans les draps du lit. Etait-elle prête à risquer un nouveau chagrin si Remus venait à la quitter ? Il lui jurait son amour, pouvait-elle faire confiance ? Ses amours avaient une nette tendance à ne pas fonctionner, n'était-ce pas se faire du mal que d'en essayer un nouveau ? Avec un élève, en plus ? Ces questions tournoyaient dans sa tête, elle ne réussissait pas à répondre. Tantôt, elle se sentait forte, prête à essayer, puis d'un coup, son courage retombait et elle était persuadée qu'une relation avec Remus ne lui apporterait que des problèmes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de ce manège, Remus soupira et se leva sans lui jeter un regard. Il poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- C'est bon, fit-il d'une voix plus qu'attristée, j'ai compris. Vous ne vous sentez pas capable de m'aimer. Vous n'en avez pas le courage, vous ne me faites pas assez confiance, vous êtes persuadée que je vous laisserai pour la première greluche qui passera. Très bien. Je ne peux pas avoir confiance à votre place, n'est-ce pas ? Et si vous n'êtes pas sûre, il vaudrait mieux…

Sa voix se brisa. Il lui tourna le dos, déglutit et se força à finir :

\- Il vaudrait mieux arrêter là. Mais j'étais prêt à vous aimer, à tout faire pour vous et…(il hoqueta, les larmes envahissant ses yeux)…et c'est tellement bête…juste parce que vous n'avez pas le courage de m'aimer, alors que moi, je suis…je vous aime plus que jamais…

\- Remus, croyez bien que je suis désolée, répondit Minerva d'une voix rauque, les larmes lui montant également aux yeux. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui fera moins souffrir.

Il saisit sa baguette, sa cravate et referma sa chemise et sortit sans même dire au revoir. De toute façon, il ne se sentait pas capable de dire un mot sans pleurer. Et les garçons ne pleuraient pas, se dit-il fermement en refoulant ses larmes. Et puis, il nourrissait toujours l'espoir insensé qu'elle le rattrape, lui prenne la main en disant que non, elle avait changé d'avis, qu'elle l'aimait et était prête à passer sa vie avec lui, sans aucune hésitation. Mais il s'approchait de plus en plus de la porte et elle ne venait pas…

Dans son lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, Minerva fermait les yeux, comme pour se convaincre que lorsqu'elle les rouvrirait, tout serait normal. Remus Lupin…il partait, oui. Pour de bon, cette fois. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu : qu'il la laisse et trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Néanmoins, elle sentait que s'il trouvait quelqu'un d'autre, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de jalouser l'heureuse élue. Et lui, dans quelques années, se souviendrait-il d'elle ? De l'amour qu'il lui avait porté, des tourments qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Elle, en tout cas, s'en souviendrait. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue. Oui, maintenant, c'était indéniable, elle l'aimait. D'un amour fort et douloureux. Etait-il trop tard ? Après la peine qu'elle lui avait fait, pouvait-elle le rappeler, lui dire qu'en fait, elle l'aimait ? Non, il croirait sûrement qu'elle se payait sa tête…à moins qu'il lui pardonne ? Nouveau trouble. Pourquoi réfléchissait-elle toujours autant ? En ce moment, elle aurait préféré être sotte, ou simple d'esprit, pour ne plus réfléchir.

.

Remus avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais se demandait s'il n'aurait jamais le courage de quitter ces appartements. Quitter les appartements, d'une certaine façon, c'était quitter Minerva. Il appuyait sur la poignée lorsque derrière lui, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec grand fracas. Aussitôt, il se retourna, manquant de se coincer un nerf au niveau du cou. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Minerva, nue, gênée. Dans ses yeux semblait avoir lieu une bataille contre elle-même, contre ses peurs et ses incertitudes. Remus la regarda et inconsciemment, s'avança jusqu'à être tout près d'elle.

\- Minerva…

\- Remus, je…je…

Puis, soudain, comme si les mots étaient trop durs à prononcer, McGonagall l'attrapa par le col, les gestes un peu maladroits, un peu brusques, et l'embrassa furieusement, à pleine bouche. Remus ne se fit pas prier et referma son étreinte sur elle, caressant son dos avec douceur pendant qu'elle venait mêler sa langue à la sienne. Elle frissonna en même temps et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

\- Lupin, je vous aime…je vous aime à la folie, alors que c'est mal, alors que je risque mon travail et ma réputation, donc vous n'avez pas intérêt à me délaisser ensuite. Sinon, ma vengeance sera terrible, compris ? Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me délaisser…jamais…

Remus resta stupéfait, la bouche entrouverte. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, il ronronna :

\- Allons, respirez, professeur, la nuit va être longue…

Il se prit à rire, à la fois heureux et soulagé. Enfin, elle était à lui ! Elle avouait l'aimer ! A ce moment précis, personne ne pouvait être plus heureux que lui. Sans comprendre vraiment ce qui lui prenait, Remus fondit sur Minerva à son tour et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, dans un baiser brûlant. Il avait soudain faim de son professeur, voulait tout goûter d'elle et Minerva se tortillait contre lui, à la fois heureuse et horriblement gênée. Il l'embrassa plus ardemment et l'étreignit un peu plus fort.

Minerva poussa un cri de surprise, ne s'étant pas attendue à un baiser si enflammé, et ils tombèrent au sol, l'un sur l'autre. Remus profita qu'il était au-dessus d'elle pour plaquer son corps contre le sien, frotter son érection grandissante contre son bas-ventre, à travers le tissu. Il sentit la respiration de McGonagall s'accélérer et la vit rougir, toute troublée par leur soudaine proximité. Elle devenait excitante, lorsqu'elle était ainsi. Il voulait l'embarrasser juste parce qu'elle devenait encore plus désirable. Ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient libérés de son chignon habituel, elle avait les lèvres entrouvertes et rougies par les baisers, les joues roses et le regard incertain.

\- Remus, pas ici, tout de même… Nous ne sommes pas des animaux, nous ne faisons pas l'amour à même le sol !

\- On se fiche du support, Minerva…

Mais Minerva insista, ne voulant absolument pas faire l'amour au sol. Ils retournèrent donc à la chambre tout en s'embrassant. Remus coucha son professeur sur le lit et grimpa sur elle pour continuer ses baisers. Il lui embrassa la mâchoire, le menton, descendit dans son cou. Minerva releva la tête avec plaisir. Elle sentait des sensations exquises dans son bas ventre qu'elle n'avait plus senties depuis longtemps : plus que le sexe, cette fois, il y avait de l'amour. Tout le désir se déversait en elle dans une myriade de sensations explosives.

Remus sourit en la voyant fermer les yeux, et déclara d'une voix suave :

\- Je vous préviens, professeur : après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir pendant que vous m'ignoriez, je veux une revanche. Préparez-vous à avoir beaucoup de plaisir !

Minerva gémit doucement alors qu'il plongeait de nouveau dans son cou pour l'embrasser avec délice. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la première fois qu'il avait couché avec elle, il y avait quelque chose de fort, cette fois. Et surtout, elle était lucide. Remus laissa courir ses mains sur les jolis seins de Minerva qui se cambra en gémissant doucement. Il sourit. Apparemment, c'était un endroit sensible… Il décida de jouer un peu dessus et amena sa bouche pour lécher doucement les tétons déjà dressés et les sucer avidement, faisant tourner sa langue autour. Minerva gémit en crispant ses doigts dans le drap.

\- Lupin, je…je ne pensais pas que vous saviez faire ça…

\- J'ai Sirius comme ami, professeur…

Remus lui massa les seins, l'amenant à se tordre contre lui. Elle haletait de désir, ondulait les hanches sous lui, le voulait en elle. Mais Remus sourit et continua sur ses seins, sans la pénétrer malgré ses réclamations.

\- Allons, Minerva, je vous ai connue plus patiente…

Il vint lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et lui souffla son air chaud dans le creux de l'oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner. Remus aimait la voir frémir, c'était jubilatoire, elle qui s'appliquait d'ordinaire à rester impassible.

Il emmêla une main dans ses cheveux ébène pendant qu'il revenait embrasser ses épaules et son cou. McGonagall renversa la tête en gémissant plus fort. Puis, il vint insérer lentement sa langue dans la bouche de son professeur, tout en lui descendant une main sur son intimité, qu'il trouva trempée. Minerva McGonagall le désirait, mouillait abondamment pour lui… C'était incroyable pour Remus. Et la voir comme ça, frémissante de désir sous lui, lui provoquait une intense envie de lui donner du plaisir. Il posa une main possessive sur le sexe de son professeur, caressant doucement la chair sensible, et demanda d'une voix suave avec un sourire espiègle :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Minerva ?

\- Je…aaah !

\- Oui, allez-y, dites-moi ce que vous voulez…, fit-il, moqueur.

\- Je…Remus, pitié, retirez votre main de là, c'est…c'est gênant !

Remus sourit et décrivit des cercles autour du clitoris de son professeur qui se cambra.

\- Remus, je vous en prie… C'est malsain, horriblement malsain… Je devrais être renvoyée, je – aaah ! Remus ! – j'ai honte…

\- Vous ne voulez pas mes doigts ? Cela vous gêne ?

\- Oui, je…je ne dois pas…vous restez mon élève…

\- Alors retirez ma main vous-même ! Non ? Vous ne voulez pas ? Dans ce cas, c'est que vous y prenez plaisir, Minerva…

Il appuya un peu sur la partie la plus intime du corps de Minerva et la sentit devenir plus humide encore, sous ses doigts.

\- Remus, non, je…vous êtes mon élève…, souffla-t-elle, rougissante.

\- Peut-être, mais je vous aime, vous m'aimez et je vais vous faire crier comme jamais… Alors comme ça, vous ne voulez pas de ma main ?

Puis, comme pour appuyer ses propos, il descendit sa tête jusqu'à l'intimité trempée de McGonagall, entre ses jambes écartées. Là, avec une voix tremblante, elle supplia :

\- Non…pas ça, je ne vais pas…pas résister !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mais…Remus, je…s'il te plait…c'est trop bon…

Elle ferma les yeux, honteuse. Remus saisit Minerva par les hanches et plongea sa tête dans la moiteur de son sexe. Elle était délicieuse, il en était sûr. Son sexe semblait dégouliner de désir. Au premier coup de langue, il lui arracha un cri de jouissance et elle se mit à trembler en mouillant encore plus. Elle semblait avoir du mal à garder ses jambes écartées, la pudeur les lui faisant refermer à chaque fois. Remus trouvait cela très amusant. Surtout qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, lorsqu'il fouillait les replis de son sexe avec sa langue et explorant la chair tendre :

\- Oh oui, c'est ça, encore…j'en veux encore, Remus…continuez…

Remus eut un sourire amusé et commença à tout lécher, lui écartant les jambes et les maintenant ainsi pour mieux voir son sexe et mieux plonger sa tête. Il léchait, suçait, mordillait doucement et les cris de Minerva devinrent si forts qu'elle avait peur qu'on les entende dans le château. Elle emmêla ses doigts dans les cheveux de son élève et il la sentait se crisper lorsqu'il touchait un point sensible. Mais Remus n'arrêta pas. Il n'avait encore jamais goûté le jus d'une femme et celui de Minerva, avec son goût salin, était délicieux. Il avait envie de tout goûter d'elle.

\- Vous êtes la première à qui je fais ça, vous savez…

\- Remus…c'est bon…c'est si bon…

Il plongea à nouveau sa tête, puis inséra doucement sa langue en elle pour venir boire à la source. McGonagall explosa de plaisir en sentant Remus en elle. Elle se mit à hurler de plaisir, ses cris de jouissance se répercutaient dans la chambre, le suppliant de continuer alors que ses doigts venaient s'emmêler dans les cheveux de son élève.

\- J'en veux, Remus ! Aaaah ! Oui, encore, s'il vous plait ! Prenez-moi, Remus…

Encouragé par ses gémissements, Remus la regarda comme s'il comptait la dévorer tout entière, ce qui la fit rougir. Il semblait savoir parfaitement comment lui faire perdre le contrôle d'elle-même. Il avait faim d'elle… McGonagall sentait sa langue lui parcourir le sexe, s'arrêtant au clitoris pour décrire de petits cercles. Puis, soudain, il s'arrêta et plongea deux doigts en elle. Minerva se tordit de nouveau alors qu'il poussait ses doigts en elle, de plus en plus fort. Elle crispait ses doigts dans l'oreiller et Remus la regardait d'un air amusé. Sans cesser les va et vient de ses doigts, il revint l'embrasser, lui plantant une série de petits baisers sur sa peau douce et chaude, et lui murmura à l'oreille des paroles qui la faisaient rougir :

\- Alors, Minerva ? C'est bon ? Tu as aimé la langue ?

Minerva répondit, sa voix entrecoupée de gémissements remplis de plaisir.

\- Aaah…aaah…Je mériterais d'être punie – aaah ! – oui, d'être sévèrement punie, pour vous faire l'amour – oh oui ! – pour ne pas être capable de résister… Aaaah, c'est trop bon, encore ! – pour vous aimer alors que…alors que je…que vous…

Remus la regarda d'un air mi- exaspéré, mi- attendri.

\- Mais non, tu ne devrais pas être punie. Pas pour être amoureuse de moi… Dumbledore a donné son accord…

Il lui enfonça encore plus ses doigts en murmurant :

\- Je t'aime…Tu es belle, Minerva. Désirable… Intelligente…Forte…

McGonagall le regarda avec tendresse, des mèches de cheveux lui barrant le visage, le regard brillant et les joues roses. Remus enfonça de plus en plus vite ses doigts en elle et elle cria de plaisir en crispant les mains dans ses cheveux, les yeux grands ouverts et la respiration saccadée. Sa poitrine se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Remus savourait la chaleur et l'humidité de son vagin lorsqu'il était en elle, ainsi que la douceur de sa peau qu'il couvrait de baisers, pour le plus grand bonheur de Minerva.  
Enfin, lassé d'utiliser ses doigts, il se redressa, vint chercher la bouche tendre de Minerva qui continuait de lui murmurer son amour et l'embrassa passionnément. Il vint entortiller sa langue avec la sienne, goûta ses lèvres et l'étreignit avec amour.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Remus approcha son sexe dur comme la pierre de celui de son professeur et la questionna du regard, attendant l'autorisation. Elle le regarda d'un air hésitant.

\- Remus, je…je ne suis pas sûre qu'il faille…vous pouvez encore partir, vous savez ? Je suis votre professeur et je suis vieille et…

\- Non, je ne veux pas partir, coupa fermement Remus. Laisse-moi te faire l'amour, Minerva…Tu ne regretteras pas, je vais te montrer comme je t'aime…

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Alors, avec un plaisir non dissimulé, Remus la pénétra. Il commença ses va et vient en elle, d'abord doucement. Minerva gémissait, réclamant plus vite. Remus vint sucer les pointes de ses seins pour la forcer à se cambrer et en même temps, fit des va et vient plus forts, plus profonds et plus rapides. Sur le lit, McGonagall ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre en murmurant :

\- Oh, Merlin…Doux Merlin, c'est mal…

\- Tu peux m'appeler Remus. Merlin, c'est assez prétentieux…

Il serra son professeur contre lui, sa poitrine frôlant son torse. Elle gémit, puis cria de plaisir, son sexe encore dégoulinant de plaisir alors qu'il la pénétrait à fond. Ses jolis seins bougeaient en même temps que les à-coups de leurs sexes et elle le regardait avec des yeux si lascifs qu'il sentait l'excitation monter en lui comme un volcan. Remus s'excitait de plus en plus en pénétrant son professeur. Il lui faisait des caresses provoquantes, juste pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait l'embarrasser.  
Minerva, quant à elle, paraissait sur le point d'atteindre le 7e ciel. Ses hurlements de plaisir se répercutaient dans la pièce, elle se convulsait dans les bras de son élève.

\- Oh, Remus, oui…c'est trop booon ! Encore !

D'un coup, elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de Remus et le griffa sauvagement, malgré elle. Elle semblait avoir besoin d'évacuer la tension. Remus sourit. Minerva McGonagall griffait au lit… Il l'avait déjà vu, pendant l'Amortentia, mais s'était demandé si elle était vraiment ainsi « à jeun ». Tout d'un coup, l'Animagus chat prenait un sens nouveau. Elle griffait…comme un chat, se frottait à lui comme tel…

Elle griffa encore, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, tout en tentant d'étouffer un gémissement de plaisir. Remus grimaça en sentant ses ongles lui érafler la peau et lui saisit les poignets, doucement mais fermement, pour les lui rabattre au-dessus de la tête avant de l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant toute entière au plaisir qui la submergeait, se débattant pour tenter d'évacuer la tension. Le jeune homme la maintint fermement, car même si elle restait très désirable, ses ongles faisaient mal lorsqu'elle griffait.

Enfin, elle sembla s'apaiser et Remus lui libéra les poignets. Elle rouvrit les yeux et baissa le regard.

\- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle, rosissante et gênée. Je ne voulais pas vous…te faire mal, je…c'était plus fort que moi… J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de visite médicale dans les prochains jours, les griffures risqueraient d'être embarrassantes à expliquer…

\- J'ai vu pire, pendant les soirs de pleine lune, tu sais.

Minerva parut rassurée, mais tenta tout de même d'éviter de griffer. Remus voyait qu'elle serrait les poings pour ne pas le blesser et cela le fit sourire. Elle prenait soin de lui, ne voulait même plus le blesser, malgré ses griffures. Il aimait l'idée qu'il serait le seul vivant à la connaitre autant. A savoir ce qu'elle aimait, ce à quoi elle était sensible. Slughorn, lui, n'avait pas donné autant de plaisir à Minerva… Il ne l'avait pas vue s'agripper à la couverture tartan du lit en criant son nom, comme elle le faisait à présent, il ne l'avait pas fait se tordre de plaisir, n'avait pas vu ce regard empli d'amour qu'elle jetait à Remus…

Remus la pénétra en l'embrassant partout, sur toutes les surfaces visibles de son corps.

\- Minerva, tu es excitante… Je t'aime…, lui souffla-t-il.

Remus fit courir ses mains sur les seins de McGonagall qu'il suça avidement. Elle gémit, les pointes rougies sous la bouche de son élève. Remus les léchait, les suçait et mordillait, sentant l'excitation le gagner. Son membre se dressait, tendu, pénétrant Minerva sans relâche en même temps qu'il la tétait. Soudain, il la pénétra plus profondément et le dernier rempart de Minerva explosa. Elle convulsa, laissa échapper un hurlement jouissif avant de se mordre le poing, saisit Remus pour l'embrasser ardemment, puis retomba sur le lit où elle respira vite, bruyamment, en proie à un orgasme torrentiel. Son sexe dégoulinait plus que jamais, Remus revint le lécher avec vigueur et elle eut tout de suite un second orgasme. Elle écarta les jambes au maximum, crispa ses doigts dans les draps du lit et ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner tout entière.

\- Remus…Oh, oui, encore…c'est si bon ! Continue ! Prends-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Remus la regarda. En la voyant jouir ainsi, sans aucune retenue, s'abandonnant à son amour, n'étant plus du tout la femme sévère qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, il se sentait lui-même plus chaud et plus dur que jamais. Son cœur doublait de vitesse. Pour lui, le moment de la jouissance approchait, alors que Minerva se cambrait sous la puissance des orgasmes qui la traversaient. Bientôt, les gémissements de Remus se mêlèrent aux siens. Il se sentait comme une boule, un nœud de tension sexuelle.

Remus referma une étreinte protectrice sur son professeur et inspira son odeur propre. Puis, soudain, il se sentit traversé lui aussi par d'immenses vagues de plaisir qui le faisaient crier en même temps qu'il se libérait au plus profond de Minerva. Il lui donna plusieurs à-coups puissants en envoyant son sperme en elle, puis, temporairement épuisé, retomba sur le lit, à côté de McGonagall.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, tentant de reprendre leur souffle saccadé. Puis, Remus sentit Minerva se rapprocher de lui pour se faire une place au creux de ses bras. Il l'accueillit avec joie et elle vint se blottir contre lui en l'embrassant dans le cou et sur le torse.

\- C'était bon, soupira-t-elle avec un mélange de fatigue et de satisfaction. C'était même délicieux, Remus…

\- C'_était_ ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Mais Minerva, nous venons à peine de commencer. Ça, c'était l'échauffement ! Je t'aime et je te désire trop pour déjà te laisser…

Là-dessus, il la fit basculer sous lui en l'embrassant encore avec passion, tout en caressant d'une main les cheveux ébène de son professeur, avec la ferme intention de lui montrer tout son désir et son amour…


	19. Slughorn, ou comment se rendre compte qu

_A.N : Salut, nous voilà donc pour le dernier chapitre ! Là, alors que vous lisez cette A.N, alors que je l'écris, alors que ce damné réveil que je voudrais foutre par la fenêtre sonne depuis deux heures à côté de moi sans que je parvienne à l'arrêter (et hors de question que je change de place, je ne vais pas bouger à cause d'un simple réveil, tout de même ! Bref…), alors que la météo semble être plus déréglée que jamais, alors que les pays s'en vont en guerre pour des raisons dont personne ne niera l'importance capitale ni l'intelligence (non, je ne m'aventurerai pas sur ce terrain…), alors que les mouettes découvrent peut-être les joies du bain de pétrole et alors que le salon de l'agriculture accueille moult paysans avides de plaire, vivant certainement la journée de leur vie, moi…je publie mon dernier chapitre.  
Ça me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est déjà fini. Et comme à chaque dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur et j'angoisse un peu beaucoup (ben quoi, j'ai ramené Slughorn, il y a de quoi angoisser)… J'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme c'est le dernier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! J'adorerais savoir ce que tout le monde en a pensé :) _

_Merci à mes revieweuses, que je vais toutes nommer, pour donner un aspect solennel au truc, et aussi parce que vous êtes géniales et que je vous aime : Melfique, dobbymcl, Mawenn35, Belium, Nir3htyls, disa, Neiflheim ! (mais dites, vous ne pourriez pas prendre des pseudo simples, c'est vachement galère à écrire, hein ? :p) Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire, ou qui m'ont lue simplement, ça me fait plaisir ! (je vous assure que j'hallucine quand je vois que la fic dépasse les 3000 vues ! O.O)_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture ! Les persos sont à JKR. _

_(PS : la zone B est en vacances, sachez-le, la rouetourne a tourné, qu'on se le dise !_

_PS+ : Non, je n'ai aucun problème avec les pays en guerre, ni avec les mouettes, ni avec le salon de l'agriculture. Peace, mes frères.)_

Chapitre 19 : Slughorn, ou comment se rendre compte que l'on a fait une bêtise et que cela pourrait bien être la dernière de sa vie…

Lorsque Remus et Minerva se réveillèrent, quelques heures après la fin de leurs ébats, il faisait nuit. Remus vint se blottir un peu plus contre McGonagall, lui caressant son corps nu du bout des doigts. Elle était belle…  
Minerva, quant à elle, revint chercher la bouche de son élève avec envie. Elle sentait que quelques courbatures faisaient déjà leur apparition, après toutes les heures de plaisir qu'ils avaient eues. Tout en grognant contre ces courbatures, elle s'étira et se leva du lit pour rassembler ses vêtements. Remus se redressa, une expression déçue qu'il tentait de cacher au visage :

\- Minerva ? Vous…tu ne restes pas ? S'il te plait, on était bien, là…

\- Il faut retrouver Horace Slughorn, Remus, tout n'est pas fini. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il a déguerpi, j'étais trop ivre pour faire quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, il a clairement dépassé les limites et je compte bien lui faire comprendre !

\- Vous allez vous venger ?! Mais, mais…mais, mais, mais…

Sous le choc, il était repassé au vouvoiement. Minerva eut un sourire carnassier. A ce moment-là, Remus n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de Slughorn.

\- Oh, allons Remus, ne soyez pas ridicule, les professeurs ne se vengent pas entre eux, ils ont seulement…des mises au point ? Et il me semble que profiter de moi comme il l'a fait mérite une bonne mise au point, oui.

Remus se leva à son tour, plein d'une énergie nouvelle.

\- Je viens avec vous ! Enfin, avec toi.

\- Pas question !

\- Ca me concerne aussi, je vous…te signale ! Imagine qu'il recommence ?

\- Peut-être, mais vous ne venez pas ! Vous auriez des ennuis, si vous veniez. Un élève n'a pas le droit de causer du tort à un professeur, Remus, vous pourriez être renvoyé. Et vous savez ce que cela voudrait dire ? Vous ne me verriez plus !

Remus, qui s'apprêtait à protester avec véhémence, referma la bouche. Elle avait trouvé l'argument imparable. Il avait besoin de la voir, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire renvoyer. Après quelques instants de silence, il grogna :

\- Je trouve vraiment malhonnête de jouer de mon amour pour vous, simplement pour me faire faire ce que vous voulez…

\- Ah oui ? Et combien de fois avez-vous joué de mes sentiments, vous ?

Remus ne répondit pas, restant assis sur le lit. Après qu'elle eut retrouvé sa robe (derrière une commode, mais comment était-elle arrivée là ?), Minerva vint le voir et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Allons, Remus, ne faites pas cette tête, reprenez-vous ! Et rhabillez-vous, aussi. De toute façon, vous savez que c'est à moi de régler cela. C'est moi qu'Horace a agressée, pas vous. Vous comprenez ? S'il y a toujours quelqu'un pour me défendre, il se croira plus fort. Ce genre de situation a assez duré !

\- Euh…Vous n'allez rien faire de…de grave, hein ?

Minerva ne répondit pas, se contentant de se détourner pour enfiler sa robe.

\- Allons, dépêchez-vous, Remus, vous êtes supposé être dans votre Salle Commune, à présent !

Remus se souvint qu'il avait laissé ses amis face à Mulciber et Avery. Bien qu'il ne s'inquiétât pas pour eux, il devait aller les voir, en bon ami. Sans compter que s'il tardait trop, les autres élèves allaient se rendre compte de sa longue absence. Il avait manqué tout l'après-midi et même s'il faisait confiance à James pour avoir trouvé un mensonge à dire, il devait revenir. Avec un soupir, il se leva et alla lui aussi rassembler ses affaires pour se rhabiller.

Minerva termina de remonter la fermeture de sa robe, puis alla refaire son impeccable chignon dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle avait retrouvé son air sévère habituel et personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec Remus. Elle regarda son élève qui avait terminé de se rhabiller et ensemble, ils sortirent des appartements.

\- Lupin, demanda McGonagall avec hésitation, vous ne direz rien à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Pas même à Black ? Il irait tout raconter dans le château !

\- Sirius n'est pas comme ça ! protesta Remus. Il sait que s'il racontait quoi que ce soit, j'aurais des ennuis.

\- Mais vous ne lui direz rien ! Promettez !

Devant le regard irrité de son professeur, il déclara :

\- Bien sûr que je ne dirai rien. Je veux rester le seul à savoir comment vous êtes…

Minerva rougit, se détourna et lança sans le regarder :

\- Oui, bon, retournez dans votre Salle Commune. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Remus sourit, ne put résister à l'envie de lui effleurer le dos pour la sentir sursauter, puis partit. Minerva prit quelques minutes pour rassembler ses esprits. Lupin avait le don de la troubler. Elle le chassa de ses pensées, se concentrant uniquement sur Horace Slughorn. Elle devait le retrouver et faire cesser une bonne fois pour toutes ses lourdes tentatives de séduction, si l'on pouvait encore appeler cela ainsi. Elle fronça les sourcils. Connaissant le cher homme, il devait être dans ses appartements, à cette heure. McGonagall s'y dirigea d'un pas ferme. Les appartements d'Horace étaient près des cachots des Serpentards, elle descendit plusieurs escaliers, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher à sa baguette, dans sa poche. Il lui semblait que le bout de bois était aussi impatient qu'elle d'être utilisé. Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait faire. Une bonne démonstration de puissance, plus pour impressionner son collègue et le décourager de recommencer que par vraie soif de vengeance. Quoique. Elle se força à ne pas sourire alors qu'elle se rapprochait des appartements du professeur Slughorn.

Lorsqu'elle arriva face à la porte noire, protégée par une gargouille et un mot de passe (qu'elle n'avait pas), elle frappa avec insistance. Personne ne vint ouvrir. Tout en roulant les yeux, Minerva sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte.

\- Ouvre-toi.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et Minerva aurait juré que ses gonds se contractaient. Avec un soupir qui témoignait son agacement grandissant, elle recommença à frapper avec véhémence, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'elle eut mal aux poings. Alors qu'elle envisageait de donner un coup de pied à la porte, histoire de lui apprendre la politesse, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur le ventre proéminent d'Horace Slughorn qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas heureux de la voir débarquer.

\- Minerva, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse, que puis-je pour vous ? Vous avez apprécié le petit « soulagement » de tout à l'heure ?

Avec une froideur polaire, elle entra sans rien demander et d'un mouvement de baguette, fit claquer la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla. Slughorn se précipita derrière elle, d'une démarche gauche et soufflant fort à cause de son obésité.

\- Minerva ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Vous n'en avez aucune idée, vraiment ? lança-t-elle d'une voix forte, pivotant sur elle-même pour lui faire face.

Horace était paniqué. Il avait comme la désagréable impression que Minerva n'avait pas apprécié d'être enivrée, et qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié non plus le « soulagement ». Elle l'avait surpris dans ses corrections de copies, il avait oublié sa baguette sur son bureau et se retrouvait sans défenses face à elle, alors qu'elle semblait prête à lui arracher la tête d'un instant à l'autre. Il fallait la calmer.

\- Minerva, allons, calmez-vous…Nous pouvons discuter, non ? Un rafraichissement ?

\- Vous me demandez de discuter ? Alors que vous avez dépassé de loin les limites de l'acceptable ?!

\- Allons, vous…vous avez gémi, tout de même…

\- D'embarras, de plaisir ou de peur ? Je ne voulais pas, Horace, cela crevait les yeux ! Je ne voulais pas non plus la première fois que vous m'avez embrassée, je croyais avoir été assez claire !

\- Je…je…

Soudain, son visage s'illumina :

\- Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire, Minerva ! Sinon, je dirai que vous entretenez une liaison avec M. Lupin !

C'était exactement la chose à ne pas dire. McGonagall pointa sa baguette sur lui, se rapprocha si près que c'en était offensant, les traits déformés par la colère. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle projeta Horace contre le mur, qu'il percuta dans un grand bruit.

\- Ah, je ne peux donc rien faire ? Vraiment ? Je vous montre ?

Horace ne répondit pas encore sonné. Il glissa mollement au pied du mur, mais elle pointa sa baguette sur un fauteuil qui se changea aussitôt en taureau fou furieux qui fonça droit sur lui, et ne l'esquiva qu'au dernier moment pour exploser en une gerbe d'étincelles. Slughorn se releva en titubant et en se frottant la tête.

\- Minerva, bafouilla-t-il, je…je vous en prie, allons, un…un peu de sang froid !

\- Un peu de sang froid ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton cynique. Vous me demandez d'avoir un peu de sang froid ? Oui, j'oubliais que vous avez gardé parfaitement votre sang froid lorsque vous m'avez pénétrée comme…comme...

Elle ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, un voile de douleur passant dans ses yeux, puis d'un mouvement brusque de baguette, métamorphosa un vase en un énorme serpent noir et visqueux qui se dirigea droit sur le professeur de potions. Minerva ne semblait pas très concernée, se contentant de lâcher :

\- S'il vous mord, c'est mortel !

Mais Slughorn, qui avait repris totalement ses esprits, se précipita dans son bureau et en revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec sa baguette. D'un geste, il fit disparaitre le serpent et resta, haletant, face à Minerva. Elle déclara avec une froideur polaire :

\- En fait, je plaisantais, la morsure n'est pas mortelle.

Slughorn s'approcha, tout en gardant sa baguette devant lui. Il fit d'un ton qui se voulait doux :

-Mais Minerva, vous…vous aimiez, quand je vous touchais ! N'est-ce pas ? Vous gémissiez, vous en vouliez encore, avez-vous dit !

\- J'étais ivre, sombre idiot ! cria-t-elle. J'étais ivre et vous le saviez très bien, vous aviez tout mis en place ! Vous vous êtes conduit comme une immondice sans morale ! Vous vous fichiez pas mal que je sois d'accord ou non, vous vouliez juste m'ajouter à…à votre liste de conquêtes, comme vous le faites avec tous ces étudiants, lors de vos petites soirées stupides !

Elle fit un mouvement de baguette et un sort fondit sur Horace qui réussit à parer avec un bouclier de dernière minute. Le sort ricocha et alla casser un vase dans un tintement de verre. Slughorn contrattaqua avec un autre sort, que McGonagall esquiva et qui alla briser une vitre. Minerva riposta aussitôt avec un sort qui lança de puissantes flammes, avant que son collègue n'ait pu se protéger. Sa cape prit feu, ainsi que sa moustache et le bout de ses chaussures. Il sautilla sur place, paniqué, tentant d'éteindre le feu magique.

\- J'exige des excuses ! s'écria McGonagall en se rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

.

Pendant ce temps, Remus avait regagné sa Salle Commune, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Minerva et à sa « mise au point » avec Slughorn. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si tous les ennuis n'étaient pas terminés. Il se força à respirer, tentant de se convaincre que McGonagall n'avait jamais d'ennuis. Et elle avait dit que cela ne le regardait plus, donc il ne devait pas s'en mêler. Même s'il avait envie de courir la rejoindre.

\- Eh, oh, Lunard ! Tu m'écoutes ? fit la voix de Sirius.

\- Oh, désolé Patmol. Oui, continue ?

\- Bon, je te disais que finalement, on a réussi à battre Mulciber et Avery, grâce à Cornedrue qui a eu l'excellente idée de leur balancer un sort électrisant. Tu aurais dû voir ! Ils se sont illuminés comme des ampoules en poussant des tas de petits cris bizarres, les cheveux dressés sur la tête, le visage rouge. Je crois que ça leur a fait mal, quand même. On hésitait à jeter un sort à Rogue aussi, mais il a déguerpi trop vite. En tout cas, j'espère que Mulciber et Avery vont essayer de se passer la tête sous l'eau…(il fit un clin d'œil à Remus)…ça renforce le sort !

Remus demanda, vaguement inquiet :

\- Euuh, ils n'ont pas vraiment mal, Patmol ? Ils ne risquent pas d'aller se plaindre à quelqu'un ?

Cette fois, Sirius rit, fier de son idée.

\- Non ! S'ils se plaignaient, on leur demanderait comment ça leur est arrivé, ils devraient expliquer que ce sont eux qui ont commencé !

\- Mais ils pourraient aussi très bien dire qu'ils sont « de pauvres petites victimes qui passaient par là, que les très méchants Potter et Black leur ont jeté un très vilain sort », non ?

Sirius riait franchement, maintenant.

\- Non, ils ne peuvent pas ! Sinon, Cornedrue a rajouté une petite touche personnelle au sort, ce qui fait que s'ils s'avisent de mentir, ils auront une éruption soudaine d'énormes furoncles sur le visage ! A côté de ça, l'acné d'Elseth Midgen serait une plaisanterie. Ils le savent aussi, on leur a dit. Crois-moi, ils n'auront pas envie de vérifier…

Remus sourit. L'idée de Mulciber et Avery victimes d'une éruption soudaine de furoncles lui plaisait.

.

Au même moment, dans les appartements de Slughorn, Horace s'était souvenu qu'il était un sorcier et pouvait éteindre le feu grâce à un _Aguamenti_. Il se jeta donc le sort et grimaça lorsqu'il sentit le contact de l'eau froide et du tissu mouillé sur lui. Ses vêtements dégageaient une désagréable odeur de brûlé et il devrait investir dans une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Bref, il était de mauvaise humeur et avait envie de rendre la pareille à sa collègue. Minerva semblait toujours aussi furieuse face à lui. Un sort fusa de sa baguette et rata Slughorn de peu. Le sort alla percuter un fauteuil dont le coussin creva et les plumes blanches volèrent dans la pièce. Une voix vengeresse poussa Horace à riposter. Il avança, sa baguette pointée devant lui, et jeta un sort qui frôla l'oreille de McGonagall, libérant des mèches de son chignon impeccable.

Minerva ne se préoccupa pas du sort qui fit exploser un cadre et enchaina une dizaine de sorts en visant Horace. Malgré son poids, celui-ci se mouvait étonnamment vite et le toucher se révélait plus compliqué qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Ses sorts ricochaient sur les boucliers qu'il incantait et allaient laisser des traces calcinées sur les murs. Les yeux flamboyants, la respiration haletante, elle continua à faire fuser inlassablement les sorts. Elle cherchait à épuiser Slughorn. Un homme comme lui ne devait avoir que très peu d'endurance.

\- Horace, par Merlin, je veux des excuses et je les aurai, dussé-je vous blesser pour cela ! rugit-elle en jetant un nouveau sort.

\- Mi…Minerva, allons, des excuses faites sous la contrainte n'ont aucune valeur…

Il plongea derrière le fauteuil au coussin crevé pour se protéger du sort qui fit éclater un cadre. Les éclats de verre fusèrent et lui entaillèrent le bras. Il agita sa baguette, fit léviter les éclats et les redirigea sur sa collègue. Celle-ci les fit fondre d'un mouvement sec de baguette.

\- Arrêtez ça, Minerva ! cria Horace de derrière son fauteuil.

\- Des excuses ! Maintenant ! Je vous préviens, Horace, je ne me répéterai pas indéfiniment !

Avec un nouveau sort muet, elle déplaça le fauteuil de quelques mètres, forçant Slughorn à sortir de son abri. Il se releva et tenta de lui jeter un sort en même temps qu'elle lui en jetait un. Les sorts se heurtèrent et ricochèrent. L'un alla faire disparaître une table basse alors que l'autre faisait exploser le chandelier, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Slughorn évita de justesse un éclair rouge qui fonçait sur lui et riposta aussitôt avec un nouveau sort. Il entendit McGonagall crier et incanta aussitôt un_ Lumos_ pour voir ce qui était arrivé.

Minerva était étendue contre le mur opposé, les bras en croix mais tenant toujours sa baguette et son visage n'exprimait rien. Slughorn plaqua une main sur sa bouche, paniqué à l'idée de l'avoir peut-être tuée. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide et s'accroupit auprès d'elle, cherchant un signe de vie.

\- Minerva ? Est-ce que ça va ? Vous n'êtes pas morte, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais d'un coup, elle se redressa, une expression menaçante au visage et avant que Slughorn ait réussi à s'écarter, elle lui jeta un sort qui le projeta à son tour contre le mur. Un second sort fusa et la baguette d'Horace lui échappa des mains pour atterrir dans celles de McGonagall. Elle se dépêcha de venir auprès de son collègue qui glissait mollement au sol et s'assit sur lui pour être bien sûre qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Là, elle lui pointa sa baguette sous le nez et le regarda, les yeux flamboyants :

\- Vous avez perdu, Horace ! Des excuses, maintenant ! Vous savez que vous n'aviez pas le droit de me toucher comme vous l'avez fait !

\- Minerva, s'il vous plait…

\- Il n'y a pas de « s'il vous plait » qui tiennent ! Je ne vous ai pas supplié aussi, moi, lorsque vous me touchiez ? Ne vous ai-je pas demandé, imploré d'arrêter ? Cela ne vous a pas arrêté, pourtant ? Si Lupin n'était pas arrivé, jusqu'où alliez-vous ?!

Slughorn se tortilla, chercha à récupérer sa baguette mais McGonagall la maintenait hors de portée.

\- Non, dit-elle, menaçante. Vous ne récupérerez pas votre baguette avant d'avoir admis que votre attitude était plus que déplacée, totalement abusive, honteuse et irrespectueuse, indigne d'un professeur de Poudlard ! _Vous n'avez pas à me faire faire des choses que je ne veux pas, c'est clair ?!_

Sa baguette cracha quelques étincelles qui faillirent remettre le feu à la moustache de Slughorn. Celui-ci semblait commencer à se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas été si consentante que cela, finalement. Il rougit, se rendant graduellement compte de sa bêtise. Il avait toujours été intimement persuadé qu'elle l'aimait et que s'il lui faisait des avances, lui, Horace Slughorn, elle tomberait forcément dans ses bras. Il avait voulu « l'avoir » comme un trophée, pas comme une personne avec des émotions. En réalité, il n'avait jamais pensé à elle, seulement à son propre ego. Il s'en rendait maintenant compte et s'en sentait gêné, même un peu désolé. Evidemment, l'idée qu'il risquait de perdre son poste si McGonagall parlait n'était pas étrangère à cette soudaine prise de conscience. Il avait perdu le duel… Peut-être valait-il mieux pour lui se remettre dans les bonnes grâces de Minerva. Ce n'était pas gagné.

\- Hum, Minerva, je…je serais ravi de pouvoir me relever.

\- D'abord les excuses, Horace ! Ainsi que la promesse que vous n'essayerez plus jamais quoi que ce soit avec moi.

Slughorn fronçait les sourcils. C'était une véritable guerre entre sa raison et son orgueil qui se déroulait dans sa tête. Pour finir, il se décida à voix basse, rapidement :

\- Je suis désolé, Minerva.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-elle, hautaine.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, je vous prie de m'excuser, Minerva ? C'est mieux ?

\- Promettez-moi que vous ne recommencerez jamais.

Il soupira.

\- Je vous promets, ça vous va ?

\- C'est parfait.

McGonagall se releva et épousseta sa robe, puis rangea sa baguette en redonnant la sienne à Horace.

\- Merci pour ces excuses si spontanées, Horace, je ne l'oublierai pas.

Avec un somptueux dédain, elle se détourna et sortit de la pièce, laissant Slughorn dans les décombres. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Les dégâts étaient facilement réparables, c'était l'affaire d'une heure maximum. Quant à son collègue, elle savait aussi qu'il ne parlerait pas. Horace tenait à son poste.

Minerva sortit dans les couloirs, pensant se rendre au bureau d'Albus pour s'excuser de l'après-midi qu'elle avait manqué, mai au détour d'un couloir, elle vit un spectacle plutôt étrange. Que fabriquaient encore Mulciber et Avery ? Ils dégageaient de la lumière dans la pénombre des couloirs, avaient les cheveux dressés sur la tête et semblaient sortir d'une explosion. McGonagall marcha vers eux d'un pas sévère, bien décidée à comprendre.

\- Mulciber ! Avery !

Les concernés se retournèrent et poussèrent un léger gémissement. Ils auraient préféré ne croiser personne alors qu'ils étaient encore sous le sort électrisant, mais Minerva était maintenant arrivée face à eux.

\- Eh bien, dit-elle d'un ton sec, j'attends, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ? Vous ne vous êtes pas battus, j'espère !

Mulciber répondit, visiblement agacé :

\- Ce…ce n'est rien, nous ne nous sommes pas battus !

\- Quelqu'un vous a jeté un sort, pourtant.

\- Non, c'est, euh…c'est Mulciber, il a voulu changer l'ampoule du chandelier de la Salle Commune, je lui ai fait la courte échelle et il s'est trompé, on a été électrisé !

Avery regarda Mulciber, fier de son mensonge, alors que Mulciber frappait son front de sa main, l'air désespéré. McGonagall, quant à elle, paraissait irritée et rétorqua :

\- Avery, vous vous moquez de moi ? Il n'y a pas d'électricité à Poudlard, tout ce qui est moldu ne fonctionne pas ici ! Les chandeliers contiennent des bougies, non des ampoules !

\- Ah…ah oui ? couina Avery. Ben ça, c'est….c'est bizarre, parce que…je vous jure qu'il y avait vraiment un…un chandelier et…il a voulu changer une bougie ? Et on a été électrisé ?

Mulciber avait l'air sur le point d'assommer son ami et McGonagall s'écria :

\- Cela suffit ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos mensonges, il n'est pas nécessaire d'être devin pour savoir que vous vous êtes encore battus, je retire vingt points à Serpentard pour votre bagarre et encore dix points car vous me mentez. Maintenant, allez à l'infirmerie, vous n'allez pas rester comme ça. Bonne soirée.

Minerva les ignora et poursuivit son chemin dans un froissement d'étoffe. Elle prit plusieurs couloirs pour se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore, mais encore une fois, elle croisa un élève. Lupin. Celui-ci lança :

\- Ah, justement, je vous cherchais !

\- Rem…Lupin, écoutez, ce n'est pas le moment, je dois aller m'excuser auprès du directeur, j'ai encore raté une après-midi de cours, il va m'en vouloir…

\- Ah oui ? Moi, je suis certain qu'il se doute déjà de ce qui vous a occupée.

Remus lui fit un sourire radieux alors que ses yeux brillaient encore de désir. Minerva connaissait ce regard. Elle recula en agitant précipitamment les mains.

\- Oh, Remus, non ! Non, non, non, non, n…

Elle ne put pas finir car Remus vint l'enlacer, puis l'embrasser passionnément, goûtant toute sa bouche. C'était un baiser savoureux et Minerva eut beaucoup de mal à le repousser.

\- Remus, vous avez perdu la tête ? En plein couloir ! Alors que n'importe qui pourrait débouler ! Franchement, ce n'est pas correct…

\- C'est que je suis fou de désir et d'amour. Allons chez toi ?

\- Mais non, je viens de vous dire que je dois aller voir Dumbledore ! Et ensuite, il y a le repas et…

\- Je suis sûr que tout le monde comprendrait que vous ayez trop de travail pour descendre manger…

\- Et mes copies en retard, hum ?

\- Je suis sûr que vous n'en avez même pas. Vous savez vous organiser. Et si vous en avez quand même, vous n'aurez qu'à me donner une retenue et je vous aiderai. Comme la dernière fois… Vous vous souvenez ?

Il la revoyait, sans lunettes, toute troublée. Elle déclara :

\- Vous prenez goût aux retenues, Remus.

Minerva s'efforça d'avoir un air sévère, qui fondit devant le regard de braise de son élève. Celui-ci se rapprocha encore plus et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Seulement lorsque ce sont vos retenues !

\- Remus, je…

\- Vous êtes d'accord ? coupa-t-il. Très bien, c'est parfait ! J'ai hâte de recommencer nos passionnantes activités de cet après-midi…

Avec un nouveau sourire, il réussit à lui faire faire demi-tour en direction de ses appartements. Aucun des deux n'avait entendu les pas d'Albus Dumbledore, qui s'était arrêté derrière un mur pour les écouter. Ainsi, c'était Lupin qui avait « retenu » Minerva…Il s'en était douté. Un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Il aimait que les gens autour de lui soient heureux. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à dire aux elfes de maison qu'il y aurait deux couverts en moins, ce soir...

.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les appartements de McGonagall, soigneusement verrouillés et insonorisés, Remus savourait le corps chaud de Minerva. Il l'embrassait, la caressait, lui murmurait des « je t'aime », l'embrassait encore et sentait qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans ses épaules.

\- Alors, vous voyez, vous m'aimez…, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Remus…

Elle eut un sourire de chat, puis, avec une force étonnante, le fit basculer sous elle. Là, elle plongea dans son cou pour l'embrasser à son tour, passant ses longs doigts sur le torse de son élève.

\- Alors, Remus, j'en veux encore… Dites-moi encore que vous m'aimez…

Il la refit basculer sous lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, se délectant du trouble qu'il créait.

\- Je t'aime, Minerva…mais je vais faire plus que te le dire, je vais te le montrer !

Là-dessus, il plongea sur elle et l'embrassa furieusement, entortillant sa langue à la sienne, savourant la douceur de ses lèvres. Mais Minerva ne comptait pas le laisser dominer encore une fois. D'un coup de reins, elle inversa les rôles et se retrouva dominante. Elle saisit les poignets de Remus et les lui leva au-dessus de la tête, avant de se pencher sur lui. Le jeune ne put s'empêcher de regarder les seins de son professeur, ronds et doux, qu'il avait déjà hâte de caresser. Mais Minerva en avait décidé autrement. Elle se pencha encore, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine effleure la bouche de son élève, puis ordonna :

\- Mords…

Remus ne se fit pas prier. Il avait envie de la dévorer et elle n'avait même pas besoin de le forcer pour qu'il le fasse. Avec plaisir, il lui saisit un sein entre les dents, la sentit frissonner et commença à le lécher avidement. Il aspira un peu pour lui soutirer un faible gémissement de désir et d'appréhension, puis plaqua sa langue sur le téton dressé et aspira. Minerva gémit de nouveau, avec plaisir. Elle savourait le contact de sa langue chaude, douce, humide contre son sein, la sensation de domination qu'elle éprouvait – quoiqu'il aurait pu à tout instant la faire redescendre sous lui et lui imposer sa volonté, son érection qui lui frôlait la cuisse. Tout cela faisait monter l'excitation en elle.

Remus, lui, était heureux de voir le visage de Minerva crispé par le désir qu'elle brûlait d'assouvir, ses cheveux noirs désordonnés autour de sa tête et de ses épaules, la douceur de sa peau, la chaleur de son corps, qu'il percevait avec plus d'intensité, grâce à ses sens de loup-garou. Mais soudain, un gémissement lui échappa lorsque Minerva saisit brusquement son membre tendu pour commencer à le caresser. Il serra les dents et émit un gémissement sourd, avant de lui reprendre le sein en bouche. Elle voulait jouer ? Il allait jouer, elle verrait alors qui craquerait avant l'autre…

La lueur de défi dans les yeux du jeune homme ne passa pas inaperçue et McGonagall sourit. Lentement, elle commença à monter et descendre sa main sur le sexe de Remus, jouant sur les endroits sensibles. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise, osant des choses dont la simple pensée l'aurait fait frémir d'indignation, avant. Avec Remus, elle se sentait belle, aimée, désirée, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

Sa main augmenta ses va et vient, mais en même temps, elle sentit les dents de Remus la mordiller. Un faible gémissement lui échappa, puis un autre, plus fort. Remus lui suçait à présent le téton avec plaisir, rougissant légèrement la peau. Soudain, il libéra ses mains de force et vint en plaquer une sur l'autre sein de Minerva, qu'il massa doucement, prenant le téton entre deux doigts. Il lui fit décrire de petits cercles plus ou moins appuyés. La respiration de Minerva s'accéléra, elle haleta de désir, fermant les yeux.

Remus profita de cette baisse de vigilance pour glisser une main sur le sexe de son professeur. Là, il s'amusa à le taquiner, bougeant ces doigts en demandant, quand il était sûr de toucher un point sensible :

\- Et là, ça vous fait quelque chose ?

De sa main libre, Minerva saisit le poignet de la main qui jouait sur son sexe, mais au lieu de l'enlever, elle resta accrochée là, accompagnant le mouvement sans chercher à lutter.

\- Remus… Remus…

Elle essayait de déplacer la main de son élève sur les endroits où elle avait besoin d'être touchée. Lui ne se faisait pas prier, appuyait, frôlait, caressait, massait, pour la soulager.

\- Et là, ça vous fait quelque chose ?

Minerva cria de plaisir, le corps commençant à trembler.

\- Aaah ! Oh…oh oui, encore ! Juste là, oui, c'est…c'est bon…

Elle devenait trempée sous la main de Remus et gémissait parfois par anticipation. Il abandonna ses seins et réussit tant bien que mal à se redresser en position assise. Instinctivement, Minerva lâcha son érection et son poignet pour enfoncer ses ongles dans son dos. Remus, lui, continua à la faire se tordre de plaisir en même temps qu'il lui passait son bras libre autour de la taille. Il se leva du lit et réussit à la pousser jusqu'à la coincer entre le mur et lui. Ses jambes tremblaient, elle avait du mal à rester debout alors qu'il la touchait encore.

\- Remus… Je vous aime…je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi, répondit-il doucement.

Il vint l'embrasser de nouveau et soudain, n'y tenant plus, la pénétra. Minerva se tordit en le sentant entrer en elle : c'était si bon ! Et là, tout de suite, elle avait besoin de lui en elle, qu'il la soulage enfin, pour que son désir cesse de dégouliner entre ses cuisses écartées.

\- Aaah !

Il commença tout de suite de forts et puissants va et vient alors qu'elle rejetait la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

\- Donne-moi encore du plaisir, Remus !

Ses jolis seins bougeaient au rythme des va et vient de son élève. Il allait tout au fond d'elle, restait un peu en elle pour qu'elle la réclame avec des coups de hanches, puis ressortait et revenait dans la chaleur de son vain. Elle cria de nouveau, incapable de se retenir, et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Remus. Celui-ci lui saisit les poignets et les lui plaqua au-dessus de la tête à son tour, sentant qu'elle allait recommencer à griffer malgré elle.

Minerva jouit alors, ses jambes cédèrent sous elle et elle s'affaissa contre Remus pour rester là, collée à son torse chaud, les mains libres enroulées autour de lui pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Remus… Encore ! Aaaah, oui, c'est bon ! C'est tellement bon !

Il vint aussi, se libéra dans un orgasme torrentiel, lui envoya son sperme au plus profond d'elle. Il donna quelques coups de hanches, puis, ils retombèrent tous deux au sol. Remus regarda Minerva qui avait les yeux à demi clos, épuisée par la puissance de son orgasme. Il comptait bien continuer à lui faire l'amour tous les jours, le soir, dans ses appartements, lui montrer qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle était à lui… Pour toujours.


End file.
